There's Something About Brandon
by Passion Unbroken
Summary: Stella Solaria's life as a fashion designer in New York is going nowhere but BoringVille until she meets Brandon Lyons, a handsome hottie and successful businessman. Stella takes an instant disliking to him but soon comes to notice his sincerity and passion. However, the pressures of his job leaves Brandon blind to her affections. Will they ever find the magical love they deserve?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I took the elevator down and walked out of the building. The love of my life (a.k.a my husband) was smiling at me, leaning against his car.

"Hey, you know you shouldn't be working so hard at this time, right?" He greeted me.

"Hello to you, too." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Stella, why don't you just relax for a bit?" He asked, pulling me to him and pecking me on the lips.

"You know I've been at home for the past 3 months, I can't help it if a crisis like this occurs." I told him.

"I know, you can't help being the perfectionist that you are..." He rolled his eyes at me playfully.

"And you can't stop being the motherly figure that you are." I tweaked his nose. He laughed.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said, opening the door for me. I got in the car and buckled my seat-belt as he shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

"So, did your little crisis work out alright in the end?" He asked me as we drove home.

I turned on the radio softly and switched through channels.

"Mmh, yeah... It was just some silly mix-up." I sighed deeply.

"Stella, are you okay?" He glanced at me, concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired out." I assured him.

"If you say so." He said uncertainly.

We drove in utter silence, except for the soft music playing from the radio.

As we took a turn, the car suddenly swerved.

I lurched forward and then was thrown back onto the seat, my heart pounding.

"Damn!" He cursed. I felt myself sweating unusually and there was this slightly odd sensation.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked nervously looking at me as we stopped at a red light.

I didn't answer.

"Stella?" He prompted wide-eyed, I could hear the panic growing in his voice.

I wanted to answer him but I couldn't find my voice.

"Stella, are you alright?"

I gulped as the lights changed. I gripped his arm.

"My water broke." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I just learnt something about myself, I can't stay without typing a part of a story out everyday! :P **

**Again, thanks for all the lovely reviews and support you have given me for my previous story... **

**But anyway, this is my new story, featuring Bella in case you didn't notice. This isn't the actual story yet, only the prologue but I'm starting to type the 1st chapter now and I really hope it turns out at least half as good as PNSP. Yup, Bella got the most votes! So I decided that the next story will be based on the couple who got second highest number of votes, third for third and so on... I hope you guys like this story! **

**Mucho Amor,  
>MusicMelody'Tude.<strong>


	2. CATERINA -freaking- ROSSI!

**A/N: So, the prologue takes place at present time. The story itself is what happened BEFORE the pregnancy mentioned in the prologue and then there will be an epilogue. Did that make any sense? You tell me. :P **

**So... Sorry this chapter is kinda boring but I just wanted some sort of introductory chapter... Anyway, I hope you guys like this story... Thank you all for supporting the start of this story, I really appreciate it. Here is Chapter 1 for you all!**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Solaria, the client is here to pick up the order." Jay, my assistant called.<p>

"Right. You could just get that dress over there on the right-hand corner there and give it to her..." I said absently, not even bothering to look up from the papers I was signing.

"Umm... Ms. Solaria?" He said tentatively.

"What is it, Jay?!" I sighed. "And please stop calling me 'Ms. Solaria'. The name's Stella, and you know it!"

"Caterina Rossi is here to meet YOU." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah just give her the dre- Wait, Caterina Rossi is here?!" I asked, managing to tear my eyes away from my papers.

Jay nodded. My jaw dropped.

"Oh, my god! You aren't kidding, right? Jay, I swear to God, if this is some kind of joke..." I threatened.

"Chill out, will you? She just wants to see you." He shrugged nonchalantly. I raised my eyebrows at him.

Caterina Rossi was in my office! Oh, who is Caterina Rossi, you ask? Well, she's only the hottest celebrity right now! And she's getting married to Craig Williams, the king of all the technology businesses in the country.

Okay, so I've been making dresses for Caterina Rossi for ages now. It started out as me making the wedding dress for one of her friends and then her manager started placing orders for her party dresses and stuff and that's how things went. But I had NEVER met her in person before... It was only her chaffeur or manager or assistant or someone who came and collected the orders...

I took a deep breath. CATERINA -freaking- ROSSI is in here! EEEEKKK! I stood up and smoothed out my skirt. I took a look in the mirror in my office and patted my hair down... I touched up my make-up and turned back to my assistant.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Amazing as always, my queen!" He said loyally. I rolled my eyes at him before picking up the dress she was here for.

"Where is she?" I whispered to Jay as we walked out of my office.

He lead the way into the front waiting room.

"Hello, I'm Stella Solaria, sorry to keep you waiting." I smiled.

"Oh, my god! I've been dying to meet you!" She exclaimed, standing up immediately. With her was her husband to-be!

Oh, my god! Cat Rossi AND Craig Williams! Please pinch me somebody!

"And I you." I said. I passed her the dress. "This is the dress you wanted for the engagement party... Oh, congratulations on the engagement, by the way."

"Thank you." She smiled back at me. She took the dress out of the bag and fingered it.

"It's amazing! Thanks a bunch! I absolutely adore your designs!" She practically squealed.

"Thank you very much! I'm glad you like them..." I told her, meaning every word of it.

"She's not even kidding you know, she's always talking to all her friends about how amazing a designer you are." Craig added. I dipped my head modestly

I still couldn't believe that I had Caterina Rossi at my workplace, making conversation with her, with her telling me she adored my designs!

"Listen, I know this is a little awkward but the main reason why we came here today was to invite you to our engagement party tonight. I know we've never met before but you are practically my life-saver and I was hoping you could come and celebrate this with us and our friends..." Caterina said slowly.

"Oh! Well..." I began, unsure of what to say. Was she SERIOUSLY inviting ME to her A-list engagement party?!

"I know this is sudden and really a very, very late invite but please say yes!" She begged. I smiled.

I was so NOT giving up this opportunity!

"I'd love to come." I said, finally.

"Yay! See you there then? At the Luthadel Place? 8:00 PM tonight?" She grinned.

"Sure."

"Great! I'll see you there, dahling! Oh, and bring your assistant, too!" She waved as she followed her fiance out the door.

"Bye!" I waved back. I turned to Jay as soon as she went out.

"Please tell me what just happened!" He said, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. I laughed.

"Trust me, nobody is more surprised than me. But hey, we just got plans for tonight! It isn't going to be just you, me, the TV and popcorn tonight!" I grinned.

"What is wrong with you, me, the TV and popcorn?" He asked, mock-offended.

"Nothing... Except that it is NOTHING like an A-list party!" I said, jumping up and down in my excitement.

"Ms. Solaria, I trust you know not to behave so unprofessionally in your workplace?" He said formally.

"Oh, stop being such a bore!" I said, shoving him slightly before walking back to my office.

"Come on, let's go home and get ready for this party. We hardly have 4 hours left now!" I said, hastily packing up my things.

"Okay, okay, Cinderella." Jay rolled his eyes at my behavior.

"Come ON!" I dragged him out, literally!

"Whoa! Stop it, woman! I'm coming!" He said pulling his arm out of my grasp and stalking out. I locked up the place and we went downstairs together.

Jay sat in the front passenger seat of my car and waited for me to get in.

I sat behind the wheel and dug through my purse for my car keys. I finally found them and pushed them into the ignition.

"Stella, will you calm down?" Jay asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, but come on, it isn't every day we get invites like these. Especially from people like CAT ROSSI!" I half-shouted.

"Stella..." He warned.

"JAMES!" I shot back at him.

"Ugh. Don't call me that!" He swatted my arm.

"Bloody _OW_!" I yelped. Jay sniggered.

"James Alexander Maximus the Third!" I sang just to annoy him. He grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I grinned at him.

"Is wittle Jamesie-poo angwy?" I teased.

"Oh, god! Stop it already!" He wailed. I chuckled.

Jay's full name is James Alexander Maximus the Third and he absolutely HATES being called that! He's British but he moved to America when he was 18. His father died serving in the military and his mother died of cancer a few months ago. We're officially house-mates. But we're not dating or anything. We're really good friends.

Oh, minor detail, Jay is gay. And I'm totally cool with that! To be honest, sometimes it's better. And his boyfriend, Sirius, is hilarious!

We lived in my house. Well, it's basically my dad's. We'd bought the house when we moved here after mom and dad split up. My mother, Luna, went to live in Paris with her actor boyfriend when I was 16. Dad, a lawyer, and I moved from Florida to here for his work. I've been here ever since. Dad moved back to Florida almost a year ago, when I'd just gotten out of Design School. So now I have this place to myself. And Jay, of course.

I pulled into the driveway, and turned off the ignition.

"Do we really have to go to this thing?" Jay groaned as I hopped out of the car and waited for him to get out.

"Jay!"

"Fine. But I'm only going because I don't want to listen to you complaining about this for the rest of my life."

"Ha-ha, very funny." I stuck my tongue out.

"Come on, Stella-Bella..." He said as we walked into the house.

Time to get all glammed up for Caterina Rossi's Engagement Party!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys have any questions on anything at all feel free to ask me! :D **


	3. Mr Handsomely-Obnoxious-JerkFace

**Responses to reviews-**

**Brair Charming, StellaSunny, Sarina24, Alex winx club (Guest), Da123, Girlz-rule123: Thank you all so, so, so much! :D I'm so glad you like it! (even if this is only the 2nd chapter now :P) **

**LoveFloraHelia: Thanks a lot! And my dad is recovering fast, thanks for asking! :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much! P.S: Brandon is here! :D **

**Random915: Thank you! Glad you think so! ;) And no, I don't think I will be including the other girls in this story, I plan to keep it strictly Stella, Brandon and OC because I wanted to try something new as I almost ALWAYS have all the girls and guys together in the story... :P**

* * *

><p>I got dressed in a strapless ink blue dress and matching heels. I accessorized with some diamond drop earrings and necklace. I did my make-up and dropped my phone, some lip-gloss and a few other essentials into my clutch before going back downstairs.<p>

Jay was waiting for me.

"You look rather fine this evening, my lovely lady." He bowed deeply, stressing on his already prominent British accent.

"You're not so bad yourself, sir." I played along. He grinned and kissed my hand like a gentleman.

"Really, you look great, Stella-Bella." He said. I chuckled.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Shall we leave?"

Jay's phone went off before he could reply. He signaled for me to wait and went out onto the back porch.

He made a few calls and came back in a few minutes later.

"All good?" I asked.

He nodded and we went out. Jay offered to be my date for the evening and said he'd drive us there. I sat in the passenger seat, trying not to mess my hair up by leaning against the head-rest on the seat.

"You, okay? You're acting like you're giving birth to a werewolf..." He snickered.

"Oh, shut up." I said. "Seriously? Giving birth to a werewolf? Where did _that_ come from?! Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you..."

"You know you love me Stella-Bella. You can't get rid " He laughed.

"It is the sad truth. If only I had kept track of my life when my career took off..." I sighed.

It was truly something I regretted. When my career started working out in my favor, I'd completely let go of my social life and really my life as a whole. Jay was pretty much the only company I had. And occassionally Jay's boyfriend Sirius. But that was about it...

And now, even though my designing is doing fine, I'm not satisfied. I don't quite have a life, and then there is that constant thought of me not being good enough in my mind. Sure, Caterina Rossi was a fan of my clothes and designs, but I'm still no Coco Chanel, or Vivienne Westwood, or Donna Karan...

I'm just me, Stella Solaria. With nothing but her career with her.

"Stella..." Jay touched my arm.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." I said.

"I know what you're thinking. I get how you feel. I felt that way, still do sometimes, but you gotta know you've got me." He said comfortingly.

"Thanks, Jay. And I'm here for you, you know that." I said. He smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"Well, we're here." Jay announced as his phone beeped again. He checked the message and grinned.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"It's just Sirius." He said, not bothering to explain. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, my god! Is he sexting you?!" I asked. He turned to me, an odd expression on his face.

"God, Stella, NO!" He rolled his eyes at me. He glanced at his phone and smiled again.

"What is going on?" I probed.

"What? He just texted me to say he was waiting at the entrance! Dear, god!" He said in an exasperated tone.

"Sirius is here? Jay, why didn't you tell me? Do you think Caterina would be okay with you bringing him along?" I frowned.

"I spoke to her before we left. She's fine with it." He dismissed my concerns. My jaw dropped.

"Since when are you and Caterina Rossi on cell-phone-speaking terms?" I asked, curiosity kicking in.

"Since she decided to come in to the office today." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You knew she was coming?!" I asked. He chuckled.

"Most certainly did. Come on, let's go then." He said, as he got out and handed the car keys to a valet driver. I sighed and got out.

"Looking sexy, Stellarooni!" Sirius grinned at me as I joined him.

"Shh! Your boyfriend isn't supposed to know about your feelings towards me!" I winked conspiratorially.

"What feelings?!"Jay asked, pretending to be confused and surprised.

"Er, you see, Jay... Stella and I... We're in love, and... I know it's going to break your heart but... We've been seeing each other..." Sirius said slowly.

"You bloody dog, how could you?!" Jay clutched his heart dramatically. The three of us burst out laughing.

"So, when did you guys plan this?" I questioned as we calmed down and started walking towards the party hall, gesturing to the two of them.

"Right before we left..." Jay admitted sheepishly.

"Great. Now you both get to be dates and I'm going to be stuck here, all alone, bored to death." I grumbled.

"We could be a threesome!" Sirius announced. I made a face.

"Sirius, quiet down." Jay hissed.

"Thank you, but I'd rather not." I sniffed, making them both laugh. I grinned.

"Have fun, you two!" I said.

"Where you going?" Jay asked.

"To seduce your great-aunt Matilda." I said, rolling my eyes. Sirius guffawed.

"Dear God!" Jay breathed.

"You guys have fun, I'll come and torture if I get too bored... Until then, let me go and try to find something to do, okay?" I smiled. Jay sighed his agreement.

I walked off to meet Caterina and Craig and let them know I had made it.

"Stella!" I heard someone squeal behind me and turned on my heel.

"Hi," I smiled at Caterina who stood beaming at me. Craig stood a little off to the side behind her, staring like it was the only thing in the whole entire world worth looking at. He really seemed to be in love with each other.

"I'm so glad you made it! Did Jay make it? And Sirius?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, they made it." I laughed at her enthusiasm. Who knew that someone like her could be bothered by us small people?

"Great! And thank you so much for the dress!" She said.

"You're welcome, but really, you can make that dress work on you better than the dress can work itself on you." I complimented her, actually meaning it.

"Really, stop being so formal." She said. I grinned.

"Who's being formal?" I asked innocently. She chuckled.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you made it." She hugged me and went to meet some other people. I sighed and moved to one of the guest tables to sit down for the couple's small speech.

Just as I was about to sit down, someone else had taken the seat causing me to sit on their lap.

I jumped to my feet at the sensation and turned to face this genius person who had stolen my seat.

"Watch it!" The guy adviced me.

"Excuse me, but you slipped onto the seat as I was sitting down."

"Is that what you tell every guy you meet as an excuse to sit on their laps?" He wagged his eyebrows at me. I burned bright red.

I nobly resisted the temptation to punch him in the face and settled for glaring at him. He chuckled to himself, staring at me.

I huffed and turned around to find another seat, but there weren't any left. I grumbled to myself about it and stood at the back, watching the cute couple talking to us in the gathering.

"Thank you all for coming and joining us tonight. It's amazing to see all of you here and we hope to see you all at the wedding..." Caterina blushed slightly and Craig took over.

I zoned out, wondering what it would be like, being engaged. Was I ever going to find The One...? I debated with myself in my head and tuned back into reality a little later.

"I'd also like to take this opportunity to introduce you all to Brandon Lyons!" He announced.

My stomach flipped as I saw who this great genius businessman was.

Mr. Jerkface was Brandon Lyons? Well, I'll be damned.

By the time they were done and the party officially started, I was ready to go home. All I wanted was to go home and sleep, a killer headache was coming on...

I thought about finding Jay to ask for the car keys but decided against it. If I asked him for the keys, he'd freak out over me and insist on coming home with me and I'd just be ruining his time.

I groaned to myself and went to the bar to try and get a drink to distract my lonely self.

"Hey," Some dude said from behind me. I turned around, only to come face to face with Brandon Lyons (Who I would much rather prefer to call Mr. Handsomely-Obnoxious-Jerk-Face if only it weren't a mouthful to say...)

"What do you want?" I snapped irritably.

"I'd like to buy you a drink." He said simply, straight up getting to the point. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Er,excuse me?" I asked, convinced that I was hearing things. My headache was getting worse.

Honestly, he was really good-looking and there was something in his eyes that felt magnetic. But then, someone like him couldn't be single. And... Someone like him wouldn't really be interested in buying ME a drink...

"You heard me, I'd like to buy you a drink." He repeated.

"Umm...?" Before I could protest he had gripped my arm and started steering me over to a pair of empty bar-stools.

"What would you like?" He asked promptly as he took the seat next to me. I didn't answer him, I groaned and rubbed my temples with my hands in an attempt to soothe the pounding headache.

"Are you okay?" He frowned. I glared at him. Stupid guy, did I honestly look or even seem okay?! The nerve of this boy to mess with me and then come and attempt to buy me a drink, as though he were just another guy, like nothing happened!

I didn't have the strength to pick a fight with him, though. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him still waiting for me to speak. I opened my mouth but the words were out without me saying them.

"Vodka-soda." He told the bartender. The bartender nodded and went to get our order.

"How did you know what I wanted?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He shrugged.

The drinks arrived and I chugged mine.

"Whoa, slow down." He chuckled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I growled, my headache still just as bad.

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes and buried my head in my hands.

How much time until I got to go home?!

"So... What's your name?" Brandon asked.

"Stella..."I told him.

"That's a nice name." He smiled.

"Yeah, bet you say that to all the girls." I teased.

"Not denying anything." He joked. I laughed in spite of myself.

"Do you... Want to dance?" He asked slowly.

"Only if you buy me another drink." I said, feeling slightly better. He grinned and got me another one. I drank it up and stood up, holding my hand out to him.

He grinned and took my hand.

As we walked onto the dance floor a slow song came on. I cursed under my breath, Brandon stifled a laugh.

"I'm not up for this." I said, trying to walk away. Why was it that when I wanted to have fun things always went wrong?

He held onto my hand, not letting me go and pulled me to him. I stared at him in surprise.

"Sorry, but you promised." He grinned, arms dropping to my waist. I felt a blush creeping up.

"Stella, loosen up, it's only one dance." He said.

"Oh, umm, right." I half-smiled and gingerly put my arms around his neck.

We swayed, not talking or anything. I tried not to think about his eyes or the face that he was actually freaking touching me!

It's only one dance, Stella!

"You're beautiful." He murmured into my ear after a while. I shivered at the sensation.

"Um, thanks." I said quietly and stared into the distance, hoping so badly for this song to end fast.

He kept trying to look me in the eye but I avoided his gaze, he frowned but didn't say anything.

As the song drew closer to the end, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips on mine. I jumped back and looked at him.

He opened his mouth, most likely to apologize but I was faster.

"I'm sorry but your girlfriend probably isn't going to be okay with this..." I shook my head.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He clarified.

"Fine, then I am not okay with this." I snapped.

"Why are you screaming?" He asked me.

"I am NOT!" I said, clenching my fist.

"God, will you stop acting up? It wasn't even a proper freaking kiss!" He said. I scowled.

"It was a damned accident, obviously I couldn't be bothered by someone like you." He declared.

"I hope you rot in hell." I said, genuinely disgusted by him.

"Perra loca." He cursed under his breath. Oh no, he did not just call me that!

"Que te folle un pez." I spat and walked off, leaving him to deal with himself.

And to think of how I felt when I was dancing with him.

Ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Hope you liked that... **

**In case you were wondering, "Perra loca" is Crazy bitch in Spanish **

**"Que te folle un pez" is an insult that I found funny yet insulting so I just had to make Stella use that on Brandon! xD It basically means I hope you f*** a fish. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support! Keep them coming in! :D **


	4. TO HELL WITH BRANDON LYONS!

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**NewQueen2012, Alex winx club (Guest), Sarina24, Random915, Bree, Julieee0721, MusaRiven125: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! LOVE YOU GUYS!  
><strong>  
><strong>Girlz-Rule123: Thank you! I can't wait either! And no, I did not plan for Stella to have another boyfriend...<br>**  
><strong>Da123: Wow! Thank you so much, that means a lot to me! I have the story all planned out but... I haven't planned the number of chapters, sorry... <strong>  
><strong>Muriforever (Guest): Thanks! :D The second highest vote was a tie between Floria and Muri! :P Thanks, again!<br>**  
><strong>LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! Glad you liked it! And no, actually I was thinking of naming Jay's boyfriend and the name Sirius sounded right...So no, I didn't name Sirius after Sirius Black from HP. But come to think of it, James (Jay's proper name) and Sirius are both names featured in Harry Potter!<br>**  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>MusicMelody'Tude xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>I went downstairs to the parking lot and found the guy who had taken Jay's car there. I got the car keys from him and sat down in the passenger seat, waiting for Jay to get done with his share of fun and take me back home.<p>

I willed myself not to cry over that bloody idiot of a guy but couldn't help but feel a hollow sensation. He insulted me, not even knowing who I am, in public. This was so unfair.

My phone beeped, making me jump.

-_Where R U?!_

It was Jay. I texted him back telling him that I had come down for some air.

-_What on earth? Sirius & I are leaving. Where R U? _

I told him I was in the car and waited for him. They were there a few minutes later.

"Goodness, Stella, I've been looking for you all over the place!" Jay sighed, getting into the car.

"I helped!" Sirius added from the back-seat. Jay rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"I only just came down here." I clarified. Jay sighed and started up the car.

We dropped Sirius off and headed straight home. We drove in silence but I knew for a fact that Jay was going to bombard me with questions the minute we got home.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway, I hopped out and raced upstairs, attempting to avoid his questions. I changed into my pajamas after removing my make-up and camped out in my bedroom for over an hour, hoping so badly that he had gone to bed, tired of waiting up for me.

Obviously, I was wrong.

"Okay, what happened?" He asked as soon as he caught sight of me. I looked at him blankly.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Stella..." He said, giving me his signature _I-know-you're-lying-cut-the-act-and-just-tell-me-already_ looks. I groaned and gave in.

"Fine, some freakish dude just annoyed me, okay?" I said, trying not to go into too much detail.

"Wait, who is this guy? What did he do? Oh, my god! Did he try to feel you up?!" He started freaking out.

I know what you're all thinking. Why does Jay have to be so bloody concerned all the time, right? Well, you kinda have to blame my dad for that. My dad thinks that gay Jay is a blessing in disguise for him. My dad might have moved down south over more than a 1000 miles, but he's still the same overprotective dad he always was. He's now made Jay my permanent baby-sitter. And even without my dad to blame, Jay's pretty protective of me.

I wrinkled my nose.

"Gross, no! Jay, stop being awkward!" I protested.

Does Brandon trying to kiss me and then yelling at me count as a bad thing or not?

"Who was it?" He repeated. I looked away but I could feel Jay staring at me.

"Stella Solaria, you will tell me who this guy is or I'm telling your dad about this little mishap..." Jay threatened.

That got me. If Jay told my dad, I'd never hear the end of it. Dad would go ballistic!

"Brandon Lyons..." I muttered.

"What? Stella, seriously, tell me." He sounded impatient.

"Brandon Lyons," I repeated.

"Are you serious?!" He asked.

"Why, do you not believe me?" I pounced on his response. He shrugged and mulled it over. Then he burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing? STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" I shouted at him, but he wouldn't shut up. I grabbed one of the cushions that supported my back and stuffed it in his face, he toppled to the floor. I leaned down from the couch, and made sure to hold the cushion down until he shut up. He struggled a bit and then stopped laughing, I let go.

"God, woman! Are you trying to kill me here?!" He sputtered.

"Wow, that's a great plan!" I said smirking mischievously. He rolled his eyes and took his seat on the couch again.

"So... You're telling me that Brandon Lyons felt you up?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"HE DID NOT FREAKING FEEL ME UP!" I said, hitting him with another cushion.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the cushions!" He said, grabbing the cushion and tossing to the side.

"So what, erm, what exactly, ahem, happened between the two of you?" He winked suggestively.

"James Alexander Maximus, stop being such a disgusting male!" I exclaimed.

"Stop calling me that!" He shot back.

"It IS your name..." I shrugged. He gave me a dirty look. I chuckled as I turned on the TV.

The news channel came on, celebrity gossip, the engagement party.

They went screened some videos and pictures that were shot. Finally as the report ended, they cut down to a clip of Brandon and me.

I practically fell out of my chair. I could feel Jay's eyes on me, and I knew he was smirking his face off so I chose not to do so much as glance in his direction.

"Brandon Lyons, youngest and most successful businessman of the decade has made his come-back to America after spending his teenage years in the UK. He was seen with the beautiful and charming fashion designer, Stella Solaria..." The reporter droned on.

"Eeek! They know me!"I squealed in excitement and hugged Jay, ignoring all the useless information about Brandon that was being spouted. He grinned and hugged me back.

But then something crazy happened. The clip ended abruptly right after Brandon's lips touched mine. I stared at the screen, completely and utterly shocked.

"So that's what happened, eh?" Jay snickered. I was far too flabbergasted to say anything.

"Really, Stella? You finally find yourself a prime guy AND you manage to kiss him and then you complain about it like it's a bad thing. Why didn't you tell me this? The whole damned world knew this scoop before I did!" He complained. I managed to tear my eyes and was watching Jay go on and on about this whole thing...

"Jay, I did NOT kiss him!" I protested, when he finally paused to take a breath.

"Oh, of course not." He said coyly, winking at me.

"Damn you, Jay! I did NOT! HE kissed ME! And it was hardly a kiss, really... He only TOUCHED his lips to mine..." I blushed, embarrassed.

"Aww, Stella-Bella's blushing!" Jay pinched my cheek fondly, the way annoying aunts and uncles do sometimes. I pushed his arm away and scowled. They replayed the scene again. As they showed us allegedly 'kissing' I turned off the TV.

"You're no fun!" He pouted. I shot him a deadly glare making him laugh.

"If I EVER see that jerk again, I will damned well kill him!" I swore. Jay looked amused.

"I'm going to bed." I said, trudging up the stairs.

"Is Brandon waiting up there for you?" He called out wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Jay, if you want your head to stay where it is, you'll shut up." I said darkly.

"Whatever you say, Stella-Bella." He chuckled to himself softly.

I shut myself up in my room and lay down, staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

God, what was this Brandon guy's problem? Now the whole world thinks of me as the ratchet female who kissed the famous Brandon Lyons. This was SO unfair!

It wasn't ME who kissed him, he kissed me! And when I didn't let him get too far with the 'kiss', he called me a crazy bitch!

I HATE BRANDON LYONS! I seriously do! He just ruined my entire life for me, the freak!

But then there was something about him that was so... Mysterious and magical...

There was the way he made me feel when he had bought me not one but two drinks, and the way he had spun me back to face him when i refused to dance to a slow song...

The way he'd whispered that one compliment, saying that I was beautiful, into my ear so sincerely...

The way the heat of his breath and body felt against my own, the way he was holding on to me as we danced...

And then for that split millisecond that his lips had grazed over mine... There was just something so mystically enchanting to it...

I kept replaying the events of the day in my head, goosebumps forming on my skin as I thought about how I'd felt when I was with Brandon.

"God, help me!" I sighed into my pillow.

Everytime I thought about it, I felt light-headed. Like I was in a dream or something...

"Whoa, Stella! You must really be losing it!" I told myself. "To hell with Brandon, stop worrying about that freak!"

I let my thoughts drift as I slowly fell asleep.

To hell with Brandon, indeed!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... I mentioned a minor detail in this story somewhere... Don't know if you guys caught on but you'll find out what that has to do with anything so enough. **

**Mucho amor,  
>MusicMelody'Tude<strong>


	5. An unpleasant run-in

**A/N: I'm making two filler chapters for now, like the last one and the next one. There is a speck of Bella interaction in this particular chapter. There will be one more small interaction between them in the next chapter before a plot twist, or revelation rather, in chapter 6 so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**Bree (Guest): Thank you! Yes, the previous chapter was a filler and so is this one but there is a little Bella interaction here, as I have mentioned in my A/N. Thank you! **

**Muriforever (Guest): I plan to make it a Bella and OC only story because I've always included the whole gang in all my stories and I wanted to try something different... Thank you so much!**

**Sarina24: Thanks a lot! :D **

**Guest: Thank you! And thank you! **

**Brair Charming: That's okay. Hmm... We'll see... *smirks a mysterious smirk***

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! **

**Alexwinx club (Guest): Thank you! Haha, we don't know that yet. But, he does feel bad for insulting her at the party and wishes to apologize to her somehow.**

**LoveFloraHelia: I know! Thank you so much! Glad you liked it! Haha, YES! I'm a major HP fan!**

**Random915: Thank you! Haha, Brandon IS rather rude... And here is the update! :D**

* * *

><p>"RISE AND SHINE, STELLA-BELLA!" Somebody screamed in my ear. I jumped awake in shock, banging my head on this person's jaw.<p>

"OW!" I complained, rubbing my poor head with one hand and my eyes with another.

"Goodness, Jay, what is your problem!" I glared at him. He was examining his chin, where my head had hit him, in the mirror.

"I'm sorry but you have a lot to do today, and your assistant I have to keep you moving along in time!" He stated.

"Assistant? You're the evil resident baby-sitter." I grumbled and he laughed.

"You'll have to talk to daddy about that, Ms. Solaria."

"Shut up. I'm going back to sleep." I said, settling down under the covers and snuggling into the warmth of my sheets.

"Sorry, no can do." Jay said, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me up. He wound up yanking my arm hard and in a weird way, I fell off my bed.

"James Maximus, you are so dead!" I threatened through gritted teeth. He gave me a sheepish grin.

I stood up and stretched out a little and scowled at him.

"So what DO I have to do today?"

"Cat wants to meet up with you. Your dance class starts today and... you have to go out for your morning jog in about half an hour to an hour..." He said, counting the list off of his fingers.

"Wait, what? I didn't sign up for any of this!" I protested.

"Nope, I did." He said cheerfully.

"You did what?!" I shrieked. Jay knew better than anyone that I wasn't a morning person. I either stayed up through the whole night and into the morning, or I woke up late. There was no early-bird activity for me.

"Stella, you are being noticed by the media and other A-listers now. It isn't just Cat Rossi anymore. And you have to learn to keep yourself in shape."

"What does that have to do with me keeping in shape?! I look fine!" I groaned.

"It isn't so much about the media... It's about you. Like last night," Jay paused. I looked at him expectantly. He sighed and continued.

"Stella, you forgot about all the little things you used to love doing before you went all psycho-serious with your career. I'm supposed to be looking out for you and it seems to me that I haven't done a very good job of it. You used to love running and dancing,"

"Exactly. I USED to love running and dancing." I interjected.

"And now you are going to go back to loving those things." He finished for me. He didn't seem to be giving up on this idea...

"But Jay, I thought we were friends! This is torture!" I said, trying to gain some sympathy but he didn't budge.

"Jay, come on... We're best friends and I wouldn't want us to fight about this... Let it go, I'm fine..." I said, still no response.

"Jay, I'm going to tell my daddy!" I pouted.

"Stella, stop acting like a 5 year old." He sighed exasperated. "I already spoke to Uncle Radius, he thinks it's a great idea!"

"This is so unfair!" I wailed.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it, Stella-Bella. Now, go on and get all geared up for your run." He ordered. I made a face at him and stayed put.

"Stella, you're going to go for your morning run or I'm telling on you to Uncle Radius." Jay said.

"Who's being the 5 year-old now?!" I stuck my tongue out at him but I went in and got into my running clothes, all the same. Jay went back downstairs.

I threw on a neon-pink sports bra and some black running tights that went up to my knees. I put on my neon-pink Nikes and tied them. I grabbed my iPod and ear-buds and raced down the stairs. I scooped my hair into a high ponytail and grabbed a water bottle before heading out the door.

It was still dark, the sun was yet to come out completely, but the streetlights shone brightly enough. The cold morning air nipped at my skin as I made my way down the street, listening to some of my favorite tunes.

Jay was right, I did love running. It just felt... Free. The music and the feel of the air against my skin, the rhythmic slapping of my shoes on the pavement and my heartbeat... It felt great!

As I turned around the corner I brushed against (a super muscular!) someone.

"Sorry!" I called ,giving a mere glance to make sure that nobody had fallen or gotten hurt, not bothering to take my ear-buds out or stopping to talk to them.

I kept up my pace.

"Hey, you look pretty hot in that outfit..." I heard and felt someone jogging next to me suddenly. I turned around while simultaneously pulling a single ear-bud out. I halted as soon as I saw who he was.

Yup, Brandon Lyons it was.

He went a little further before realizing I wasn't with him and turned. I gulped. He was shirtless and by god, were those abs or what!

"Why did you stop? Are you okay? Did you get hurt or something?" He fired questions at me.

I stared open-mouthed. Partly at his body, partly because I was shocked to see him acting so cool, as if nothing had happened between us the night before and partly because I was furious with him for kissing me. Even if it wasn't a proper kiss.

The media was already making it look like we were intimate or something, and that was totally not true! I hardly knew the guy!

"Stella?" He prompted.

"Get lost." I hissed poisonously, putting back in my ear-bud and taking off running at top speed.

"Stella!" He yelled after me. I ignored him and turned up my music a little more to drown him out.

Unfortunately, he caught up with me, panting. He grabbed my arm and twisted me around to face him before he pulled my ear-buds out.

"Give them back to me!" I said, trying to grab them out of his hands.

"Listen to me," He said, placing a restraining hand on my shoulder. I shook his arm off.

"No! YOU listen to ME! You don't know me, I don't know you and I don't want to know you. Leave me alone!" I shouted, snatched my ear-buds from his hands and glared at him.

"Stella," He started to say something but I raised a hand, signaling for him to not bother explaining anything to me.

"Save it, Brandon. I don't care what you do. Just leave me alone." I told him. He didn't seem to be listening, though. He was staring down at me.

That little pervert.

"Eyes up here, Brandon." I reminded him. His head snapped to study my face. I raised my eyebrows at him, making clear to him that his stare was most definitely noticed by me.

He blushed slightly, a flush of color went to his face.

"I-I-I..." He stammered in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes at him.

"For the record, you don't get to call me hot." I said, turning around and picking up my running pace, leaving him standing there.

I was out for another half-hour before heading back home. Jay greeted me at the door, with Sirius, all smiles.

"So... How was the run?" He asked.

"It was fine..." I said dismissively. He frowned.

"Just fine..?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I loved the run, okay? Thank you!" I grinned. It was true, apart from the fact that I had to see that idiot Brandon's face early in the morning, I loved the run. I'd missed that activity in my life.

"I told you you'd like it!" He cheered. I had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"Now, off you go to get ready for the day! We have work to do. Lots of it!" He said, pushing me towards the stairs.

"Geez, fine! I'm going!" I said, skipping up the stairs.

"You only have 20 minutes!" Jay called after me. "And get dressed in something casual and sophisticated!"

I sighed and walked into my closet to pick out my outfit of the day.

I found a pretty coral colored dress and some tan sandals to wear with it. I took my clothes and make up into the bathroom and got right down to working on my look. I took a shower and tied my hair back in a loose knot and did my make up naturally. I put on my dress and grabbed a cute bag to put my stuff in.

"Looking fab, Stella-Bella." Jay smiled as he handed me some breakfast.

See, this boy is like the mother (and father) that nobody will ever have! He makes sure I get fed, he looks after my schedule (Including my bed-time!) and he does so much more! What's not to love in having him for a room (house) mate.

"Thank you." I said, gobbling up my food.

"Geez, slow down!" Sirius said, seemingly disgusted by my guzzling.

"But I'm hungry!" I wailed just to annoy him. Jay chuckled.

"I don't like you both picking on me." Sirius pouted.

"Aww, sorry. Will a kiss make you feel better?" I grinned.

"Maybe." He winked conspiratorially, nodding towards Jay. I leaned in and kissed Sirius's cheek and the two of us stared at each other with fondly, simply to irritate Jay.

"Ha-ha. Very funny!" Jay rolled his eyes.

I laughed and went back to finishing up my breakfast.

"Time to go!" Jay announced as I finished. We cleared the table and went out. Sirius said goodbye and left.

Jay insisted on driving so I let him. I wonder why he's being so much more big brother than usual...

Something is definitely wrong with the big picture of my life right now...

There's Jay going all therapist on me, now more than ever. And then there is Brandon popping up everywhere around me. And damn it, every time I see him, I keep thinking of how it felt to be in his freaking arms.

I sighed deeply, Jay glanced at me.

"All okay?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded.

"Good." He grinned as we pulled up. I narrowed my eyes at him but he simply led me into the building.

I wonder what craziness he has planned...


	6. Dancing up a pretty hot storm

We pulled up in front of my workplace.

"Jay, why did you have to act all secretive about driving to work?" I asked, annoyed with his over-excited behavior.

"I'm just trying to make your day a little more interesting..." He said innocently. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

Oh, boy was Jay right in telling me he was making my day more interesting.

He had planned a major meet-up for me at work! Jay, Cat and Sirius had!

There were celebrities all over the place, I almost died!

"Stella!" Caterina squealed, enveloping me in a hug as I walked through the door.

"Hi," I said, my eyes ready to pop out of their sockets.

"Like what I have done for you?" Jay smiled.

"I love you, Jay!" I managed to spill out. I grinned and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oi! Get your hands off my boyfriend. And your lips!" Sirius joined us.

"Sirius!" I grinned, throwing my arms around him as well.

"Hello Stellarooni!" He beamed at me. "Like our little surprise?"

"First off, stop calling me Stellarooni and secondly, I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I squealed.

"Heh... Can't. Breathe. Squeezing. Organs. Out." Sirius wheezed.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly.

"Stella, I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends and colleagues, come on!" Caterina grabbed my hand and zipped through the crowd.

"Alicia and Maria Diaz, this is THE STELLA SOLARIA!" She announced, stopping in front of the twin models.

"Oh, wow! Hi! We adore your designs!" Alicia gushed.

"Yeah, they're so chic!" Maria added.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled. Caterina waved goodbye and walked me around the whole place, introducing me to each and everyone in the room. When she'd finally finished, I pulled her to the side.

"Caterina, I can't thank you enough for all of this! But... Why?"

"Well, you're welcome. I have to say, I have very selfish reasons for this whole stunt..." She paused.

"Go on." I prompted.

"I want you to design my wedding dress! And the bridesmaids' dresses!" She finished. "Could you please, please do it?"

"Of course I'll do it! Caterina, thanks a lot!" I said.

"Don't mention it. I only invited them here, your work was something they grew to love all on their own." She smiled widely. I smiled back. "Oh, before I forget, call me Cat, please?"

"Sure." I laughed.

By the time the whole little meet-up party got all wrapped up and done with, I was super exhausted. I wasn't really tired, I just felt overwhelmed, really...

"Guys, thank you so much!" I said, wondering how on earth I could possibly pay them back for this...

"Well, we ARE pretty awesome." Jay grinned.

"Deflate your head, please." I said sarcastically. "But seriously, I love you guys."

"I know what you mean Stella. You love me, but you don't want to say that out loud and hurt Jay's feelings." Sirius said, patting my shoulder.

"Ouch!" Jay said. I laughed.

"So... Shall we leave? Movie night tonight! We have a lot of stuff to do!" Sirius urged. I smiled to myself at his child-like enthusiasm.

"Sirius, it's 4:00 PM, we have tons of time." I told him. Sirius and Jay exchanged glances.

"What?" I frowned.

"Stella, don't you remember what I told you this morning?" Jay asked. I stared at him, a blank expression on my face.

"You have your dance class to get to." He reminded me.

"Oh, come on Jay!" I whined. Admittedly, I LOVED dancing. It was my ultimate comfort. But going back to dance lessons? The ones I gave up for the sake of college and work? To be honest, I was feeling slightly nervous.

"Stella, it'll be fun. Do this for me, please? You had fun running this morning, you're bound to have fun dancing this evening."

I grumbled to myself. He had a point, though.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Great! I'll drop you off there before Sirius and I head home!" He said. I picked up my things and locked the place up.

The three of us piled into Jay's car and he drove me to the studio.

"Wait! I didn't bring my dance clothes!" I exclaimed, as he pulled up in front of the studio.

"Not to worry." He smiled as Sirius passed me a bag. I peeked inside and found a cute muscle-tee and dance tights. Plus, a pair of really hot shoes.

"Oh, my god!" I squeaked.

"Like it already?" Sirius teased.

"Thank you both so much!" I said. This whole day was too good to be true! I almost forgot the whole Brandon situation!

"Get in there and dance your heart out!" Jay told me. I kissed him on the cheek to say thank you and got out of the car.

"Stellarooni! I want a kiss, too!" Sirius wailed.

"Oh, you big baby!" I rolled my eyes and pecked his cheek.

Sirius was like this, he liked teasing people like this all the time. And I loved that Jay and him were together. They were like the brothers I NEVER had.

"Bye!" They called and waved to them before heading inside.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in..." My friend and former trainer greeted me.

"Hey there, Maddie!" I smiled and hugged her.

"Great to see you back here... How have you been?" She asked.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking. You?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I was on break for the last year and a half, after you quit... Nick took over..." She paused. I looked at her curiously.

"I was busy with Chloe..." She explained. Chloe was apparently her daughter. She had always wanted a baby girl by that name, or a baby boy by the name of Jake.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe this! How is she? You have to show me pictures!" I clapped my hands in excitement. She laughed and nodded.

"Say, can I just go change?" I asked her.

"You know where to go." She smiled waving me off in the direction of the changing rooms in the back.

I got changed into my new clothes. They were super cute and comfy, I loved them!

When I stuffed my dress and sandals in my bag and walked out. The other dancers had come in.

"Okay, you guys!" Maddie clapped her hands to get everybody's attention.

"Starting today we will be working on our Latin dance moves and techniques." Nick, Maddie's husband and business partner here, announced.

"We'll be working on tango today." Maddie added.

Everybody got into pairs, leaving me alone.

"Oh, Stella! Okay, maybe Nick can work with you today and I-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Someone burst into the studio. I gulped.

It was none other than Brandon!

I gasped. Un-freaking-believable.

"Stella!" He said, catching my eye.

"What are YOU doing here?" I snapped.

"What are you doing here?" He shot back.

"Are you stalking me?!" I asked.

"Are YOU stalking ME?" He repeated my question. I could feel my blood starting to boil. Man, I hated this guy!

"Um, guys?" Maddie looked between the both of us uncertainly, so was everyone else. I huffed and looked away.

Brandon walked up and took his place next to me.

"Stella, Brandon, you both will work together." Maddie said.

"NO! Maddie,please! I'd rather not work at all!" I begged.

"Sorry, Stella, but you guys have to partner today." I could see a strange smile on Maddie's face as she said... It didn't seem like she was too sorry about this.

I wonder if Jay actually planned for me to bump into this idiot twice today... It was almost too much of a coincidence!

"We will be working on our Latin dance today!"

I cursed under my breath and turned to Brandon.

Nick started up the music and shifted through the songs. Coincidentally, he stopped at a particular track that I loved.

As the opening notes rang out I forgot everything that was around me. I zoned everything out and focused only on me, my moves, the music and my partner.

Unfortunately Brandon was my partner, but I blocked that thought out. This was MY dance, he was only going to be my dummy.

"Stella..." He started to say something as Nick rewound the music to get us all officially started. I touched a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Scale of one to ten, how well can you handle Latin dance?" I asked Brandon quickly as Nick prepared for the music to start playing again.

He looked at me blankly. What a dumb-ass.

"If you drop me, you're so dead." I warned him.

Latin dance... One of my most favorite things! All the fast beats and energy... I loved it! The one part that might be awkward, especially between Brandon and me, would be the fact that it can get a little... Sexual. But nonetheless, I was going to OWN this dance.

I grabbed Brandon as the music started up again.

* * *

><p><em>I met a girl, at the carnival, in Rio de Janeiro.<em>

_We danced all night on the boulevard;_

_In doorways we did the tango. _

It was pretty amazing, how well Brandon and I coordinated our moves, never having danced with each other before and here, dancing impromptu...

_I miss her lips and the way she sashayed her hips as she shook her shoulders,_

_I miss the smell of her hair._

_I don't care if it takes my whole life to find her!_

Brandon and I were each doing our own thing, and yet it seemed to be in anticipation of what the other one of us was doing... I let myself be transported by the music...

_We were dancing in the summer rain,_

_We were dancing through the night;_

_I never knew her real name, so I called her Spanish Eyes... _

Somehow, the song and our dance fit. It was a tango, and yet we were expressing every line of the song through dance. We didn't just follow the beat, we followed the song like it was a language... Like we were speaking to it, and it was speaking to us.

_The sun came out and the girl was gone;_

_Her masquerade was over..._

_I searched the streets, drunk with love, but no one seemed to know her._

Brandon dipped me, brought me back up, we swayed and moved together so in sync... I found it hard to believe that he was such a good dancer. I was looking into his eyes the whole time. I hadn't noticed that they were that unique deep chocolate-brown color before. I felt even more energy than usual from this dance... We were dancing up a crazy storm and we barely even knew it!

_I miss the touch of her body so much, I long for the warmth inside her._

_Somewhere in time she will come back to me,_

_And I'll spend my whole life beside her!_

I felt the fire in our dance... There was a certain kind of a connection, PASSION, unlike anything that I'd ever experienced before. It was something I loved feeling, and something that I was too embarrassed to be feeling at the same time. Our bodies moved together at a quick pace, each responding to the other's next move and touch without any intimation that that was what we were going to do next...

_We were dancing in the summer rain,_

_We were dancing through the night;_

_I never knew her real name, so I called her Spanish Eyes._

_Spanish Eyes..._

The song was drawing closer to an end.

He dipped me one last time, my one leg tucked, other leg barely supporting me. Both his hands rested on my back, holding me up, not letting go... His arms were touching my bare skin, which was buzzing with all the energy, sending waves of tiny electric shocks through me. My neck rested lightly on his left thigh, not touching, but brushing rather... His face was dangerously close to mine, his lips brushed slightly below my throat, making me shiver. His breath was on me, I tilted my head back to finish up the final move.

* * *

><p>BAM! The song had ended, but something made me stay in that position for longer than necessary. And Brandon didn't seem to be letting go of me either. For once since I had met him, I was fine with him.<p>

Hell, I was more than fine with him! We were practically having sex with our clothes on. In public.

I've heard the tango and some other forms of Latin dance being described that way. But I never thought that it would literally be that way. I mean sure, when you watch someone dancing the tango, you kind of DO find it really passionate and sexual...

By God, NEVER did I EVER imagine that I'd be feeling this way after a tango session, though.

THIS,what I was experiencing, it was something I'd never felt before... And I actually, factually, *GULP*, loved it!

Dear God, HELP ME!

I was screaming in my head. With joy or with frustration, I really couldn't tell, but it didn't matter. A lot was going on outside my head, and I honestly needed to get a hold on myself.

There was a burst of loud applause in the background. I finally tore my eyes off of Brandon's and glanced at the side. The whole group was standing in one corner of the room, cheering and clapping wildly at our performance. Something was really off.

If they were all standing in a corner, APPLAUDING, they obviously saw our dance. What's worse, we were the only ones dancing all over the studio...

I gulped. There was much for us to fear...

Did Brandon and I just dance ourselves up into a crazy storm all over the studio?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, your thoughts DO matter. Hold off on the hate. There is a difference between hate and criticism and just because I am open to criticism does NOT give you the right to rule over me or tell me what to do. I have enough effing authority in my life and I most certainly don't want to add you to the collection. **

**Sorry, I'm just in a really bad mood today. I know I shouldn't be taking it all out on you guys but I just can't seem to hold it back in for so long... **

**But anyway, hope you liked this chapter... The song I used was Spanish Eyes by Ricky Martin and it is what inspired me to do this chapter... More surprises in the next chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews: <strong>

**Brair Charming: Haha, sorry... I'm not entirely sure if I will add Brandon's POV right now but I will tell you that it will be coming up in the future... Brandon thinks she's gorgeous and all that but he doesn't really think much else of her. He thinks she is a feisty little creature and had fun messing with her at the party. The little almost-kiss he gave her was sort of because he was drunk and impulsive... Jay and Stella live together in Stella's house in New York. I will add some more people, few will be recurring and few will be just minor parts. I'm in love with Jay's and Sirius's characters, so yes, they are here to stay! Wow. So many questions! I will be updating mostly on a daily basis but I may falter sometimes due to school stuff and all that... And I plan to do this story based solely on Bella and my own characters, so there mostly won't be any Winxcialists in here... But who knows, I might, just might, change my mind! ;) I love the questions, though! Thanks! **

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you. I haven't chalked out a specific number of chapters, I never do. I just type out the chapters and post them as they come to mind so... Thank you! :D**

**Bree (Guest): Thank you! Haha, thank you so much! Yeah, Stella's still super wazzed off about Brandon's "insults"... I know right?! Bella is so cute! I love it, if I do say so myself... Glad you like it, too! Haha, rambling is good, I do it and I love listening to rants! Thank you so very much!**

**sophien34 (Guest): Thank you! **

**Sarina24: Thanks a bunch! :D **

**Alex winx club (Guest): Haha, well... This is the update... Thank you so much!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Oh, wow! I am so touched that I inspired you! You're welcome and thank YOU! It means so much to me that I was a reason for your inspiration and motivation! Thank you! Haha, yes! Typical Bella! Thank you so much! Love you, too! :D**

**Guest: Eee! Thank you so much!**

**Girlz-Rule123: I haven't thought about doing a sequel yet, after all, this story is just getting started! So happy you liked it! THANKS!**

**Random915: Thank you! Haha, yes! Stella, Jay and Sirius are hilarious! I love their friendship!**


	7. Ulterior motives?

**A/N: How long would you guys actually want the chapters to be, anyway? Let me know...**

* * *

><p>"Amazing! Great job, you two!" Maddie beamed, clapping her hands wildly.<p>

I cleared my throat and extricated myself from Brandon's hold and straightened up as nonchalantly as possible. Brandon looked just as flustered as I probably did. Boy, this was embarrassing...

"Yeah, Stella, where did you get this good? From what I heard you haven't danced in ages and here you are, working the whole place." Nick grinned.

"Oh, erm..." I coughed out. What was I supposed to say? Maddie already had that cheeky glint in her eye, the one I grew so accustomed to when we used to hang out back in high school...

The others filed out of the studio, waving goodbyes and complimenting us on our dance. I simply wished that the floor would open up and swallow me so that I wouldn't have to face this embarrassment.

"Umm... Aren't they supposed to be dancing, too?" Brandon asked slowly.

"Well, yes, but we turned the session into a visual session after you both started dancing..." Maddie explained.

Now, why would she do that? I'm going to have to talk to her later tomorrow...

"Oh. Well, okay then, I'll get going... I have, erm, a, er, busy day tomorrow, so..." I hastily grabbed my back and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, me too. See you guys tomorrow!" Brandon waved to the the couple and left.

Why did he have to leave with me?! Couldn't he have just waited a few minutes? He's only making things seem more like we were dating or something! Idiot.

I started walking down the street fast. Crap. I didn't have a ride. And Jay and Sirius were together, I couldn't bother them... Looks like I'm in for a LONG walk back home...

"Stella! Hey!" Brandon jogged up to me.

"Now, what?!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that you're a really good dancer..." He said slowly.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"God, just take the compliment will you?" He said exasperated.

"Whatever." I huffed and kept walking. He walked with me, I found it disturbing but kept my mouth shut.

"Listen, I just want you to know that I-"

"God, fine! I'll accept your lame compliment!" I said. Why is he so insistent on making conversation with me? Clearly it's just plain awkward... He had a sad look on his face, like a scolded puppy, I felt bad instantly.

"You know, you're not such a bad dancer yourself..." I said softly.

"Oh, yeah, sure, thanks." He said. "Hey, so which way are you headed? Could I give you a ride?"

He stopped by his gleaming black sports car and looked at me.

"No, it's cool. I can walk." I told him. He looked at me uncertainly but I didn't budge.

"Fine, if you say so. Bye." He said and got into his car. I nodded and kept walking.

"If Jay planned this whole running into Brandon thing, I swear to God I will kill him!" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder, I jumped in surprise.

"Great. Now I'm stuck in the rain, with 20 minutes more of walking to do to get home!" I grumbled. Who knew it would suddenly start pouring like this in summer?

I quickened my pace, already feeling sluggish due to the water that had soaked my clothes and hair weighing me down.

I turned around the corner and crossed the street, walking as fast as I could in the pouring rain.

Only one more block to go!

HONK!

I jumped about a foot in the air when I heard that noise.

"What the bloody hell-" I swore, turning around as another honk rang out.

A car door swung open. It was Brandon in there and I was weighing my options: I could either get even more sopping wet than I already was, or I could risk more media craziness by getting into Brandon's car.

"STELLA, GET IN THE CAR!" He yelled through the loud noise of the rain falling

"I..." I stuttered, still trying to make up my mind. He undid his seatbelt and leaned forward, grabbing my wrist an pulling me into the car.

I locked the door, left with no choice and buckled up. It felt gross to sit in a fancy car, drenched.

"Brandon, I'm soaked." I told him, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." He grunted, rolling his eyes.

"No, I meant your car is going to get soaked because I'm soaked and you being such a-" I gabbled. He touched my arm gently.

"Stella, it's fine." He assured me. I sighed and turned to look out of the window. He kept driving and that was when I realized that he was driving off somewhere, when he didn't even know where I lived.

"Umm... Where are you taking me?" I quizzed.

"My house." He replied.

"Your house? What in the world?!" I said, wide-eyed.

"God, relax. There is a major thunderstorm coming up and my house is pretty close to here. I'll drive you home when it's safe." He said. I bit my lip nervously but nodded my consent.

He pulled into a garage before I knew it and we got out.

"Ugh. This is so gross!" I whined as I pulled at my wet hair that was sticking to my skin irritatingly.

"It's rain-water." Brandon said.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." I imitated him from before. "I'm in wet clothes and I'm stuck with you, of course it's gross!"

"Rude, much?" He asked. I scowled at him, still picking at another longe blonde chunk off my back.

"Come on in." He invited me as he opened the door to his house. It was beautiful.

"Whoa!" I blurted out. He looked at me oddly.

"I mean, you have a really nice house." I collected myself.

"Thanks." He smiled, I smiled back.

I went back to pulling off my incredibly wet and sticky hair off of my neck.

"Do you, erm..." He paused and blushed slightly as I eyed him warily.

"Do you want to, erm... Take a shower here or something?" He asked. It was my turn to blush.

"I... Ahem..." I didn't know how to react to that question. "No, thank you."

"I think you should." He declared.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I meant that you should because you might catch a cold or something since you got wet in the rain..."

"Oh. Right. Um... Okay?" I ventured.

"Okay, follow me..." He said and went upstairs. I paused for a moment, wondering what the hell I was doing then followed him up.

"I'll lend you something to wear..." He offered and paused.

This was SO BLOODY AWKWARD!

"That is disgusting." I blurted out, then slapped a palm over my mouth.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Nothing." I squeaked.

"Oh, I heard what you said." He said.

"Then why in the world are you asking me what I said!" I yelled.

"I'm starting to regret rescuing you from the storm..." He shook his head at me.

"Don't flatter yourself! Offering me a car-ride to your house is NOT a major rescue mission! Besides, who asked YOU for help?" I snapped.

"Sorry for trying to be a good citizen!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Some good citizen you are!" I made a face.

"God damn it, woman! Why do you have to be such an arrogant arse?!" He shouted.

"Don't you dare call ME an arrogant _arse_! And stop flaunting your stupid British accent!"

Okay, so I get that he is part-British and part-Spanish even though he was born American and all that, but damn, that accent was getting on my nerves!

"You are hopeless! I feel sorry for whoever you are with!"

"For your information, I am not with anyone!" Okay, so maybe I should have kept that piece of information to myself...

"Ha! I'm not surprised! After all, who'd want to be with you?"

"If I remember correctly, YOU kissed me!" I said, trying to flip the conversation back on him.

"It was an accident!" He protested.

"You accidentally fell for my hotness?!" I cocked my head.

"Who in the world gave you the idea that you were hot?" He snorted.

"I was born hot, nobody needed to validate me!" I informed him.

"I'm sorry you were born blind, then!" He shot back.

"Really? Then how come you were staring at my body this morning? And called me hot?" I smirked.

"Because," He said lamely.

"HA!" I snapped my fingers, feeling accomplished with the fact that I had managed to stump him.

"I wanted to get your attention, that's why! And you're shorter than me." He covered up his major burn.

"Of course you did." I scoffed, disbelieving.

"I'm honestly tempted to shoo you out of my house right now..." He warned.

"What's stopping you?" I sassed.

"My good nature." He said seriously.

"Psshh." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want a damn shower or not?" He growled.

"Fine! I'll go!"

"What are you going to wear?" He asked me.

Back to our original problem.

"Your sweaty clothes."

"You want to wear my sweaty clothes?" He asked, raising his eyebrows incredulously.

"My dear, do you not understand sarcasm?" I asked. For a British-Spanish-American dude who owned one of the most major businesses in the world, this boy was seriously stupid. Not to mention rude.

I swear, of all the things that he his, the one good thing in him would be his looks. And before you start saying anything at all about my thoughts on his looks and my feelings while dancing with him let me just say this- YOU would feel the same way I did if YOU had to tango to a super romantically hot song with a guy who was super good-looking and danced that well.

I hardly even thought of who I was dancing with, I only thought of the music and myself. And I kinda noticed his moves because we WERE partners after all...

So don't get the wrong idea, I don't like him. In fact, I hate him! Trust me, if you danced like THAT with a guy like THAT, to a song like THAT and he decided to end the routine by holding you up, breathing his hot breath on you, practically kissing your neck, you'd feel as messed up as I did. I mean, the tango isn't called a sexual dance for nothing! It is honestly so sexual that I am embarrassed!

"Here you go." Brandon handed me one of his T-shirts and pants. I stared at him.

"Erm. Thanks." I said hastily grabbing the clothes.

He showed me the bathroom and gave me a towel.

"Sorry, I only have this stuff..." He said, passing me bottles containing men's shampoo and shower gel.

"Yeah, umm... It's okay..." I said. Why in the world was he being so nice to me?

He nodded and left the place. I heard him go downstairs. I locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower. I stepped out of my wet clothes and hopped in the shower, still confused as to why he was being so nice to me, even after our little quarrel right now.

If this guy tries to take advantage of me or something tonight I swear to God, I will personally dig up his grave... As you can see, I'm not a huge fan of ulterior motives, as any sensible person would be...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I hope I made things clear to you in the last part... **

**You see, I noticed that a lot of you think that Stella is getting in touch with her feelings for Brandon when that is honestly not what I was aiming for... So here is an explanation, if you'd like to know...**

**Stella gets flustered by the heat of the dance because he is hot, a good dancer and the song is kinda romantic in that sense... Also, if you guys noticed, the end of the routine involves a dip and I mentioned how Brandon is brushing his lips against her throat... So basically she is flustered because of the sexual nature of his dance, and the fact that she danced like that with Brandon more, and not because she likes him or anything. They both still hate each other's guts BADLY! Is that clear enough? You tell me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:- <strong>

**Brair Charming, Alex winx club (Guest), Girlz-Rule123, Sarina24, Girls-rule123 (Guest), LoveFloraHelia: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I AM SO FLATTERED THATYOU THINK I'M THAT GOOD... WOW! THANKS A HUGE BUNCH!**

**Da123 and Random915: Sorry to disappoint (?) but as I have explained (and hopefully made clear!), Stella isn't in love with Brandon at this point. They still hate each other!**

**Musa1108: Thank you so much! I'm happy you liked it! And yes! Spanish Eyes is such a great song! I've got it stuck in my head! :P **


	8. Feeling under dressed?

The warm water hit me and it felt great, especially after the cold experience of the storm and the little argument with Brandon. I showered quickly, washing my hair as well as my body as I'd turned into a messy mixture of water, mud and sweat from dancing.

It was rather awkward, using BRANDON'S shampoo and shower gel but I could hardly complain, I could only take what I could get.

I finished up my little bath a while later and dried myself off. I wondered what to do with my wet underclothes. I was definitely not ready to go downstairs without a freaking bra on!

I squeezed out as much water as I could and put them on. It didn't feel too bad...

I fingered the clothes Brandon had given me. The dress I had had on this morning was also soaked, sadly enough. I had absolutely no choice.

I put on Brandon's PJ pants. They looked ridiculous on me! They were HUGE! The waist part was slipping off and no matter how much I tried to tied to my waist, it wouldn't stand! If anything, I would just sit down the whole night to keep my damned pants on!

I gave up on them after a while and put on Brandon's T-shirt. The T-shirt, needless to say, was just as large. Why did this boy have to be so muscular anyway?! The shirt must have been pretty large for him as well, it reached mid-thigh for me and was slipping off my shoulders. God, this was so weird!

I finally decided to just keep the top on, since it was pretty long in itself, and not go through the embarrassing troubles of holding the pants up.

I stepped out after slightly drying my hair out and went downstairs. I felt a sudden rush of nervousness as I entered the living room downstairs.

"Umm... Brandon?" I asked, wondering why the whole place was dark.

"In here!" He called from some corner of the house. I tried to calculate where he was and found him in the kitchen.

"Hey, I was just- WHOA!" He looked surprised by the sight of me standing there in only his shirt.

I tugged at the hem of the shirt, in a useless attempt to cover up my skin, feeling my skin start to color deeply.

"Why are you half naked?" He asked. I flushed maroon.

"Because I wanted to you to get a chance to look at my legs." I retorted.

"Wha-?!" He looked at me, bewildered.

"I was kidding, idiot." I rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

"But, why?" He asked.

"But why what?" I asked, now confused.

"Why are you half naked?" He repeated. Okay, I totally did not like him referring to me as half-naked, even if I actually was...

"Because your pants are WAY too big for me." I blushed, realizing the way my words had come out, but Brandon didn't seem to notice or care much. He just nodded and went back to doing whatever he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Making us some food."

"You can cook?!" I asked incredulously. He shot me an offended look.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can."

"So... What's cooking?" I asked trying to make conversation. After all, he HAD taken me in for the storm...

"You'll see." That was all he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Okay... Minor detail, I don't eat meat." I informed him.

"Trying to maintain our figure are we." He smirked.

Figure? Seriously? What was it with this boy and his inability to talk properly?

"You did not just say that." I said, deadpanned. He laughed and shrugged.

"Don't bother, I don't eat meat either." He told me. I nodded briefly.

We were both silent for a while, I watched as he kept with his cooking.

"Could you wait in the living room?" It was more of a statement than a question, really. I nodded and went out.

I pulled uncertainly at the hem of my top. Maybe I should have worn those baggy pants of his.

I gingerly sat on the sofa, locking my ankles together, back straight, hands on my knees, and waited for Brandon.

"Why so serious?" Brandon sauntered in. I shrugged.

"Well, dinner's ready..." He gestured towards the dining area. I stood up and followed him in.

I have to say, I was impressed. There were candles lit and soft music played. The dishes were set up elegantly.

Classy.

"Are you trying to make me even more uncomfortable than I already am? I told you, if you don't want me here, I'll risk walking home in the middle of the storm..." I spoke up after taking in all the details he'd attended to. He looked at me curiously.

I pointed down at my shabby, under dressed state.

"I'm dressed in nothing but a t-shirt. YOUR t-shirt. What is it with the date night theme?" I raised my eyebrows curiously.

He burst out laughing.

"No reason, but I guess I just like being too hot to handle..." He grinned cheekily.

"Wow. Someone should deflate your head for you..." I told him. He laughed.

I couldn't help but smile, either. He smiled a charming smile and pulled a chair for me to sit in.

"My lady." He said with a flourish. I grinned and sat down.

Maybe I was being to hard on him. He was actually being sweet and I was just being paranoid about the kiss and what other people might think of it and all that stupid stuff. I mean, it was hardly his fault. He was as much as a victim to the media and public as I was, if not more.

He took his seat and passed me food. Appetizer, Main Course, Drink, everything... I had to admit, I hadn't eaten like this in ages!

Bonus: He'd cooked Italian!

I nibbled at a garlic bread-stick dipped in olive oil as he served himself. He looked up at me when he was done.

"Is my cooking really that bad?!" He asked, sounding worried.

"No! This stuff is amazing! Why?"

"Because you are sitting there like a timid squirrel." He said, pointedly looking at the bread-stick.

"Oh, no, I'm just really... Surprised..."

"Why, you didn't expect me to know how to cook?" He joked.

"No. Well, kind of... I just haven't eaten a meal like this in a really long time..." I explained.

He smiled and shrugged sympathetically. We tucked into the food.

We didn't quite talk much throughout the meal, I complimented him on his cooking skills and we joked around a little but mostly we just ate.

When we finished Brandon tried to shoo me out so that he could do the dishes.

"You took me in and cooked for me, so the least I can do is do the dishes!" I said, ducking past him, carrying the plates.

"Stella, you are a guest!" He protested

"Oh, shut up!" I rolled my eyes, continuing to carry the dishes back. He blocked the kitchen doorway, blocking my entry.

"Stop being such a child!"

"Stella, I can do it myself, it's only a matter of stuffing the things in the dishwasher."

"Great, then it won't kill me to help!" I said, pushing past him.

"Stel-" I silenced him by touching my fingers to his lips.

"Please." I said. He sighed and nodded. I loaded the dishwasher.

In all honesty, I felt bad for snapping at him so much in the past 48 days that I've known him.

"Where do you keep your dishwashi-" He cut me off by handing me a box containing the dish-wash tablets. I smiled and took them.

"All done." I smiled.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll go into the living room..." He pushed me out the kitchen. I looked at him in confusion but he just smiled dementedly. I sighed and sat on the couch.

"Ta-da!" He announced as he walked in a few minutes later.

"Brandon, what in the world?!"

"Dessert!" He said gleefully. I laughed at his child-like excitement.

"What IS for dessert?" I asked.

"Tiramisu." He stated simply.

"Wow, you went all out with the whole Italian theme..." I commented.

"I hope that's a good thing." He frowned. I laughed and took the dessert from him.

He flopped on the couch with his dessert and nodded for me to sit next to him. I hesitated briefly before sitting down next to him.

I took my first bite of the dessert, it melted in my mouth.

"Dish ish sho good!" I spoke through my mouthful of food.

"Thank you." Brandon chuckled. He set his empty bowl on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked. I set my bowl down as well and thought about it.

"I don't really watch too much TV... My friends and I have movie-nights but that's pretty much it." I shrugged sheepishly. He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Okay... So what movies do you like watching?" He turned to face me. I felt self-concious with his gaze on me and tugged at his shirt again.

"Umm... Anything, really. My room-mate, or house-mate rather, is a huge movie buff so I just watch movies with him." I said.

"Him?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. He frowned but didn't comment on it.

An extraordinarily loud clap of thunder made me jump. I whimpered as the thunder got louder.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked concerned. I didn't answer, just hugged myself and whimpered.

See, this is why I hate storms. The thunder. It's been something I hated as a kid and I'd never really grown out of it. But the point was that every time there was a thunderstorm, something awful happened to me. I'd grown to associate the noise of thunder to pain for me.

My grandfather, the one person who really understood me and acted as my mentor, died the night of a thunderstorm. My parents had their worst fights on nights like these. My mom moved out to this beat. I found out about my mom's move to Paris with her boyfriend on a night like this. I'd become a social outcast in high-school during a thunderstorm... There were just so many reasons.

"Stella..." Brandon's deep voice touched my ears surprisingly softly.

"I'm scared." I whispered, flinching as another beat of thunder rang out.

"Scared?" He frowned.

I hoped Jay and Sirius were alright. They were the two people that I truly had with me right now and I couldn't take losing them as well. Awful memories ran through my head. Memories that I tried so hard to forget, or at least hide from myself. I closed my eyes in an attempt to brush the thoughts away but when I opened them I found myself in tears. And from there the tears flowed down my cheeks uncontrollably and I was sobbing.

I was a mess.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Brandon asked. I shook my head, still crying. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back as I cried on his shoulder.

"Shh... It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. You're safe." He said in soothing tones. I cried harder.

I cried my heart out, Brandon sat there with me, keeping me company, comforting me with gentle words.

The hours passed by...

"Stella, everything is going to be alright, okay? You're here with me, you're safe. You have nothing to be afraid of." Brandon assured me, his arms still around me, still rubbing my back attempting to calm me down.

In that time, I could've loved him with all my heart for not running off thinking I was an emotionally unstable psycho-chick. I thanked God for letting me have Brandon with me then, for the first time ever, someone to stick with me through my problems.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please Review! **

**It was a song that inspired me to write this chapter and it is such a beautiful song so you guys can try to listen to that and tell me if you liked it as much as I did... The song is:** _I swear _by _All 4 one._

**It's a song that I'd listened to a lot when I was younger and I recently just came across it and I've just been so inspired by it! **

**Stella's sadness here is mingled a little with my own issues with depression and suchlike, writing this chapter really helped me get things out of my system. It's just something I do, writing one thing or another to distract myself... The reason I mention this is because I wanted to apologize if this chapter was boring for some of you guys... Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:- <strong>

**Brair Charming: Hmm... Maybe in another scene... ;) Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Musa1108: Thank you! Haha, yep! IKR?! Ricky Martin is awesome! 3**

**Guest: Aww, wow! That review of yours made my day, or night rather, seeing as how it is almost 9:00 PM here! Thanks so much! 3**

**Girlz-Rule123: Thanks a lot! **

**Alex winxclub (Guest): Thank you, glad you liked it and this was the update... Thank you so much! And yes, Spanish Eyes is a really good song!**

**StarStyleSunshine: THAAAANKSSS! 3**

**Sarina24: Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Eeee!**

**Bree (Guest): Wow. That was a long review but I loved it because I liked your suggestions and constructive criticism there so thank you. I did mean to tone Stella's hate towards Brandon down a little in this chapter and now when I read your review I figured that my decision to do so was a good thing, so yay! Thank you so much, though! Keep reviewing! :D **


	9. Waking up to Sunshine

I don't quite know how or when I went to sleep but apparently I had. And so had Brandon.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds and the sunlight filtering into the house.

I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the light and tried to stretch out only to find that I was in an awfully awkward position.

I had my head resting on Brandon's shoulder, nuzzling his neck! My arms were draped around his waist and his chin rested on the ridge between my neck and my shoulder. His arms were wound tightly around me... And here comes the most awkward part: I was on his lap!

I tried to squirm my way out of his grasp but failed terribly, his grip was far too strong for me to get through. I sighed my defeat and leaned back into him, closing my eyes.

I felt him stir slightly and I opened my eyes again.

"Morning." He smiled, cheerfully sleepy.

"Umm... Morning." I squeaked.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, seemingly more awake than he was a few seconds ago.

I nodded slowly. I knew he wanted a possible reason for my sudden burst of emotion last night but he wouldn't push me to tell him.

"Good." That was all he said.

Somehow being in his arms felt safe. It was like I could do anything and everything without a single care in the world... But then again, after all the losses I'd suffered, anybody's arms would've felt safe.

I looked down at his arms and found them still holding on to me. I realized I had MY arms around him and quickly moved my hands away. Remembering that I was still dressed skimpily in his t-shirt I shifted a little.

"Brandon..." I said softly.

"Mmhmm?" He mumbled, looking down at me. I glanced uncertainly between him and me sitting in the position that we were.

"Oh, right. Sorry..." He muttered and let go of me. I slipped off his lap, flushed a deep scarlet shade.

"I should really leave..." I said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You're not planning to walk out of the house like that, are you?" He wrinkled his nose at my choice outfit. I blushed harder, if that were even possible.

"Um, no, I'm going to change back..." I told him. He nodded and I bolted up the stairs.

I changed into my clothes from yesterday and ran my hand through my hair, haphazardly brushing it out with my fingers. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and examined my state in the mirror.

Presentable...

I realized that I still had Brandon's t-shirt with me. I decided to take it with me so that I could wash it and then return it to him. I stuffed the t-shirt into my bag and was about to leave when Brandon knocked on the door.

"There are spare toothbrushes in the bottom shelf of the cabinet!" He called.

Okay, what? Toothbrushes? I could just brush my teeth when I got back home...

"I'm making breakfast." He informed me. I opened the door.

"Brandon, you don't have to..." I said.

"Correction, I already made breakfast, meet me in the kitchen." He grinned.

I smiled back at his insistence. I closed the door again as he skipped off downstairs and found a spare toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and came out in a few minutes.

"Morning, Little Miss Sleepy-Head." He greeted me.

"Someone's a little too happy today." I remarked.

"I am. I'm meeting an old friend of mine today. My best friend, actually... We lost touch and we met each other a few days back..." He explained.

"That's nice." I said. He nodded.

"So, I made you a specialty sandwich..." He said. I raised an eyebrow, amused. He pushed a plate in front of me. I stared at him suspiciously.

"I promise you, you'll like it. You can slap me if you don't." He offered. "It's 100% vegan..."

"Okay." I laughed. He looked at me expectantly as I chewed. I looked at him as I swallowed.

"It's good." I admitted, rather grudgingly.

"Ha!" He smirked. "Told you so!"

"What is in this thing?" I asked, taking another bite.

"Tofurky, vegetables, English muffins..." He trailed off. I nodded, far too much in love with the sandwich to care about the ingredients.

"Mmh. I feel like I could eat this for the rest of my life..." I remarked.

"Okay... So while you finish stuffing your face, I'll just get dressed up and stuff so that I can take you home..." He said.

"I'm not stuffing my face!" I protested. He shook his head at me, laughing as he walked out.

Eating in the kitchen, alone, made me slowly get anxious about whether Jay and Sirius were alright. I hadn't spoken to them since they dropped me off at the studio... I pulled my phone out and texted Jay, asking him if he was alright.

"Ready to leave?" Brandon asked, walking back into the room a while later. I looked up to see him dressed casually in jeans and a button-down. I nodded and stood up.

We got into his car and buckled up. I gave him the address and he punched it into his GPS. We were silent for the whole ride, except for when he asked me if it was okay if he turned on the radio. I was too busy clutching my phone, staring blankly at the screen, worry growing deeply as I waited for Jay's reply.

"Is this the place?" Brandon asked pulling over.

"Yes!" I practically shrieked as I flung myself out onto the street. I turned to find Jay standing outside the house, arms crossed.

"Jay, thank goodness you're okay? Where is Sirius? Is he okay? God, I was so scared! Why the hell didn't you text me back?" I rambled on until I noticed the look he was giving me.

"Stella Solaria, where on Earth have you been?! Sirius and I have been worried SICK since last evening, especially with the damned storm raging and you have the audacity to run off somewhere and act like you actually care about US? What the hell were you thinking?!" He bellowed. I took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, I forgot! I know I should've called you or texted or something but I'm sorry, I had a lot going on last night..." I told him.

"A lot going on, yeah sure. What exactly WAS going on? Did you find some random guy and spend the night with him? Huh? You're supposed to be mature, Stella, not gallivanting off with some guy." He said, furious.

I got so mad at him then and didn't trust myself to stay calm, talking to him on the street so I brushed past him and went into the house. Jay, obviously, was not done with me so he followed me in.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Don't walk away from me. Tell me, what were you up to last night? Who is this bloody guy?"

"For God's sake, Jay, SHUT UP! What do you take me for, a fucking slut? I get that you're only trying to protect me, but accusing me of sleeping around is NOT very big brother. And to be honest, you're getting on my nerves!" I shouted.

"Fine, but who were you with?" Jay asked.

"If it makes you any happier, it was..." I paused. Obviously if I told Jay that I was at Brandon's house he was going to make an even bigger deal of things.

"I was with an old school friend." I lied. "My friend from high sch-"

Brandon walked in just that instance holding my bag and phone which I had left in his car in my happiness of seeing Jay in one piece.

I groaned. Could this guy have worse timing?

"Brandon, what are you doing here with Stella's stuff?" Jay asked. I gulped, anticipating extreme hell to break loose.

"Oh, Stella stayed over last night. I took her home because of the storm and," He didn't get to say much more. Jay turned practically purple.

Then he punched Brandon in the face.

"JAY!" I shouted.

"When you said you stayed with a friend from high school did you mean MY friend from high school?" Jay scoffed, clearly still mad at me.

"WHAT? No, shut up, Jay!" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Stop being such a prick, Jay!" I shouted. Brandon looked between us, confused.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM, STELLA?!" He yelled.

"NO! SCREW YOU!" I screamed before racing upstairs and tossing myself on my bed.

I loved Jay, a lot. I've mentioned that a lot before. He's a great big-brother figure and he's a lot of fun. But I felt like killing him, now that he was acting CRAZY! It's like he's made up his mind that I'm a whore, sleeping around with everyone I meet. Ha! Someone should remind him that I haven't had a boyfriend since I broke up with my high-school boyfriend during my first year of college. And also that I'm still a damned virgin.

I heard a knock on my door.

"GET LOST!" I shouted. I was super annoyed with him.

"It's me Sirius."

"Oh, so he sent you up because he's too much of a jerk to apologize?" I shouted.

The door opened and Sirius walked in. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"I didn't give you permission to enter." I told him.

"I know." He said. I sighed.

"How can you possibly be in love with HIM?" I sat down next to him, sighing.

"I'm guessing that it's for the same reasons that you live with him?" He mused. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Your dad isn't the one forcing you to put up with him and be babysat by him for eternity." I grumbled. Sirius laughed.

"Okay, so maybe not." He said. I grinned.

"But seriously, why is he acting so freaked out? I love him and all, but he should know me better than to treat me like a slut!"

"Stella, do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"I said I was sorry! I know, okay? My dad would've killed Jay if he'd found out that I wasn't at home in the middle of a raging storm. But you guys just left me st the studio and I thought I could walk back home but then it started raining so Brandon took me to his house and I stayed there overnight. I swear, NOTHING happened. We didn't cross the two-feet limit!" I cried.

I wasn't exactly lying, Brandon and I didn't cross the two-feet limit romantically and that's all that mattered.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. And seriously, two-feet limit?" Sirius chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"He'll calm down."

"I don't care. He can rot in hell." I growled. Sirius had an amused expression.

"Come on downstairs." He said.

"No, thank you." I sniffed.

"Stella..."

"No, I'm not talking to him until he comes to his senses and apologizes. Who does he think he is? He punched Brandon, who is apparently his best friend from high school, and then he insistently called me a slut, and don't even try to defend him because you're in love with him!" I said.

"Are you angry with him for accusing you of sluttery or because he punched Brandon?" Sirius wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Sluttery is not a word." I said.

"Stella Solaria, are you trying to avoid the question?" He asked, smirking.

"Gosh, no don't you start again! I just feel bad for him because he got hit by Jay because of me!" I explained.

"Oh, of course!" Sirius scoffed disbelievingly.

I threw a pillow at Sirius as he left the room, chuckling his stupid head off.

I sighed deeply. It sucked to be in a fight with Jay, seeing as how we lived together and we were best friends, but I hated being babysat and protected so much. It drives me insane. It's all up to Jay now. And knowing him, he's going to take a long time apologizing... He's the kind of guy who doesn't like to be proved wrong. That's what makes him a confident guy in our field of work, but makes him a poor dude for anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this might have been slightly boring for some of you but I have my reasons for making this chapter, so bear with me. I'll update soon, promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews: <strong>

**Guest: Thank you! Haha, I know what you mean, I feel like that when some of MY favorite authors update quickly... Thank you and thank you, again! **

**Girls-rule123 (Guest): Thank you! Yes, it's rather nice for her to have a shoulder to lean on! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Girlz-Rule123: Yay! Thanks a lot! Yes, me too! Thank you! And you are welcome!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Yay! Thanks! Okay, thank you!**

**Alex winx club (Guest): Thank you! So glad you did! Yes, I swear is a really beautiful song! Haha, yeah, me too! **

**Random915: I know! Jay is British, Brandon is American but part-British and part-Spanish as well because his Mum is Spanish and his father is British. Thank you! Haha, thanks! Thank you so much! :***

**Da123: He just might have been... Haha, thank you so much!**

**LoveFloraHelia: We all are hoping for the same, aren't we? ;)**

**Brair Charming: I suppose I did. But maybe I'll do another chapter where that happens. Who knows? Haha, yeah, it might seem a little weird but hey, she just needs to feel safe for once in her life and she gets it... **


	10. Looking back

**A/N: So this is another one of those filler type chapters but we'll get into it, not to worry! Also, in this chapter a part of Stella's past is revealed and that will hopefully explain to you why she acts a tad too rudely towards Brandon, and why Jay, Sirius and her father are so darn protective of her! **

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**MuseandRiv (Guest): Haha, I didn't actually plan that... I'm not exactly a Dance moms fan either, but oh well... :P Coincidence...**

**Musa1108: Haha, it takes a lot of sacrifice and lack of prioritizing to do what I do, how I do it... :P **

**Brair Charming: Thank you! :D**

**Alex winx club (Guest): Thank you so much! ^_^**

**Random915: Lol, glad you liked it... Thanks a lot!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you so much! Haha, I'm so happy to see that you liked it! Thanks again! :)**

**Girlz-Rule123: Haha, yeah... Thanks! :D**

**Stelladiamondluna (For Wishes and Dreams): Thank you so much! Haha, well, I don't do my homework half the time by spending all the time I have on here... My grades slipped a bit and my mum got upset but at this point I am managing things pretty well, so let's hope all works well for all of us!**

* * *

><p>I stayed up in my room pretty much the whole night except to go get some food and stuff.<p>

I spent my time sketching dress designs and listening to music. Oh, and eating! I went to sleep after a while, oblivious to the serious discussions and planning going on downstairs.

I woke up the next morning, showered, brushed my teeth and generally just went through my routine before sitting down to design some more as well as start working on Caterina's wedding gown...

"Hey..." Jay walked into my room. I ignored him.

"We're going on a camping trip this weekend... You know, Labor Day..." He said. I didn't respond.

"I spoke to your dad and... Stella?" He waited for me to say something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _James_, I didn't know you associated with _sluts_." I said crudely. He gave me a pained expression but I refused to give in.

"Stella, look, I'm sorry, okay? Sorry I snapped at you." He said slowly.

"You don't sound like you mean it, Jay." I sighed. He fell to his knees at my feet. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh please, please, my darling Stella, don't put me through this agony." He said, comically lisping. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my sketchbook. He hugged my legs as if to beg me.

"Jesus, Jay, leave me alone!"

"Stella, please." He pretended to sob. I couldn't keep from laughing any longer at the way he was acting.

He let go of my legs, grinning.

"Listen, I'm sorry I... Accused you of sleeping around, I just don't want you to get attached to someone briefly and get hurt again... Besides, I'm supposed to be looking after you and I just forgot all about you, and left you somewhere in the middle of a storm... Your father called last night and asked for you and Sirius and I had to LIE to him about the cell network not working due to the storm and stuff and I didn't know where you were and what you were doing..." He trailed off.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you, Stell." He said softly. "Not... Not again."

"Oh, Jay." I half-smiled. "Listen, whatever happened in college doesn't matter anymore. It's no big deal really..."

"Are you kidding me? Josh killed you, Stella! I can't let that happen again. Not now, not ever!

Josh was the last boyfriend I had in a long time... We had dated all through junior and senior year of high-school and we'd maintained a healthy relationship even when we went to college. Or so I thought.

Josh had wanted to have sex this one night when he was visiting me in my dorm room. I'd refused and he'd said it was fine. It wasn't until 6 months later that I found out that he was seeing someone else ever since I turned him down: a girl with bleached-blonde hair and who, among the boys, had earned the reputation of being an experimental 'Tigress in Bed'.

Yeah, it was rather disturbing when I walked into his apartment holding a box of cupcakes and a present at 11:56 PM, the eve of his birthday, to find him screwing the other blonde.

Of course, he was surprised that I had walked in like that but the things that hit me the hardest was how he had only briefly paused to tell me exactly this, "Oh, sorry Stella, but we just aren't cut out for each other... Candy and I are together now..."

Yup. He said exactly that. And he went back to kissing her, so badly that it made me throw up in my mouth a little.

Candy. That name even sounded like a stripper name. I mean, under other circumstances it would have been a cute name but with all the stories about her flying around, it sounded obnoxiously like a stripper name...

That incident was another one of those stormy night things. I'd driven through a major storm warning to spend Josh's birthday with him, only to witness THAT. And then I'd driven back home through the pouring rain, crying my eyes out, almost getting myself run off the road...

Jay was ready to kill me for sneaking off like that in the middle of a storm. He got suspended from classes for two weeks for knocking Josh's two front teeth irreplaceably.

I, on the other hand, plunged into depression all over again. Until then I had thought of Josh as my first and only true love. He was sweet and charming and all that stuff... And when he'd respected my decision to not rush into having sex, I'd grown to love him more.

And yeah, I'd wanted to kill myself. So I cut myself one night, after telling Jay that I was staying in as I was sick. He'd come in to check on me before going out, only to find me, covered in blood. He'd practically saved my life. My dad had flown over, obviously, and he officially titled Jay my permanent babysitter.

I've gotten a lot better since. Jay is always there for me, so is Sirius, and I love what I do so all is going good.

But all this stuff keeps making me think of Brandon and if him being nice to me yesterday was just another stunt like the one Josh pulled on me... It's no secret now, why I haven't so much as dated anyone since Josh. Every guy I've come across has been pretty much the same. All they wanted was sex. God, how could people be so shallow? But that's what scared me. Josh's sickly sweet disguise fooled me once, if Brandon's character was all an act again, I couldn't be fooled again...

I mindlessly stared at the ceiling, my recent softening on the Brandon front now going back to utter hate. I suddenly remembered Jay saying something about a camping trip. I jumped out and went downstairs.

"Well, look who decided to stop by..." Sirius remarked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, Jay? What was it that you were saying about some camping trip?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Stella." Brandon greeted me, a smirk on his face.

"Morning..." I eyed them warily. Jay was looking at me, raised eyebrows and all.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?!" I demanded but then realized why myself.

Brandon, stupid git that he is, had dug through my bag and pulled out the t-shirt I'd brought home with me.

"Oh. No. No, no, no! This is not what you think it is! I only brought his shirt here to get it cleaned before returning it!" I said, mostly addressing Jay.

"No, you look way better, cuter in it so you can keep it." Brandon said in flirtatious tones.

"You can keep the damned thing if you want. I definitely don't want anything of yours." I snorted.

"Wait, are the three of you all going on this camping trip? When?" I asked eagerly. "I can't wait to have the house to myself after a long time..."

"Don't get too excited, I talked to your dad. He can't make it into town this weekend and he wants you to go with us." Jay informed me.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "God, why do you guys always treat me like a baby!"

"You know why..." Jay said.

"Yeah, thank you very much." I scoffed, completely irritated.

So, I cut myself years ago. What is the big deal in that? Gosh, it's annoying how protective Dad is! Jay wouldn't be as controlling and freaked if it weren't for Dad. It's like Dad's in Florida but still here... What is this life?!

"We are going to spend Labor Day weekend at Brandon's lake-house."

"Great. Can't wait. So much joy." I said dryly.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, at sunrise."

"Awesome. Thank you so much." I said, in the same bored tone. The three of them looked at me condescendingly but I ignored them.

I reached over the counter and grabbed my phone as well as my bag from the day before and proceeded to get back to designing Caterina's wedding dress in my room.

"Stella, you forgot something." Brandon called.

"What?" I poked my head back in. He tossed the t-shirt on my face.

"Go to hell, Brandon." I said darkly before trudging up the stairs, leaving behind the t-shirt on the floor and the rest of them to think what they wanted to.

Camping trip? Ugh. Not really psyched for that, are we?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys get why I characterized Stella and Jay and Sirius and even Radius, though I haven't brought him directly into the story yet, the way that I did? Feel free to ask me any ****questions... **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	11. Sympathy?

**A/N: Again, a filler... But the next chapter begins with them going to Brandon's Parents' lake house, so yay camping! :P But anyway, sorry for not updating yesterday, the document got deleted somehow I have no idea how! But well, here is an update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**Da123: Haha, Jay was mad but since he was convinced that they didn't DO anything and since Brandon's his best friend from school, after all, he let Brandon into the house... Thanks, btw.**

**LoveWinx (Guest): Thaaaaanks!**

**Alex winx club (Guest): Haha, yeah... Well... This is more of a filler chapter, because they DO have the rest of the day left... Brandon doesn't know about Josh or Stella's messed up past. Yet.**

**Sarina24: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Aww, thank you! Thank you! ^_^**

**Girlz-Rule123: Haha, you're welcome. Aren't we all excited for the camping trip?!**

**Guest (guest): Ahem, why curse at me for such silly reasons? I know, I'm only asking you to review in search of constructive criticism and feedback... I'm not one to beg for reviews. If my story is good enough, it will get the views it deserves, I am only looking for feedback and ways to improve... I don't see how your review here is helping me either way... :/**

**Random915: Haha, I know... I personally like the name Josh, but oh well... Haha, Brandon really isn't a bad guy, though... He's just a little arrogant and cocky sometimes. And Stella really doesn't trust guys other than Jay and Sirius and maybe her dad... Thanks a lot! Here is the update... **

**BELLLAAAA (Guest): Thank you so much! It's wonderful seeing new people here! I'm so glad you like this story! Thanks a lot! And will do... ^_^**

**Brair Charming: Haha, here it is...**

**LoveFloraHelia: Why, thank you! No, I came up with it. I haven't had a boyfriend at all... Forever alone, that's me. I knoe... Haha, it will be a good trip! Thanks!**

**Julieee0721: Thank YOU! Haha,don't be sorry, I'm just happy you like it!**

**Guest: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Haha, none of us can! Thanks again!**

**kittyxo (Guest): Thank you so, so, so much! I plan to... Thanks, again!**

* * *

><p>After the whole incident with the three overgrown babies who were currently in my house and Brandon's t-shirt, I went back to my room to work.<p>

I worked on all the bridesmaids' dresses first, keeping in mind the likes and dislikes in clothing each of them had. They turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself.

A couple of hours later I took a break as I got a phone-call from my Dad... Yeah, that wasn't really a pleasant-rainbows-and-sunshine-with-unicorns-on-top scene.

"Hey, Dad! What's up?" I asked.

"Stella! How are you, dear?" He asked. I could almost see his concerned eyes.

I tried not to give him a snarky remark.

"I'm fine, Dad. How are YOU?"

"Oh, I'm doing good. Is Jay taking good care of you?"

"Dad, don't even ask me that question, you make it seem like the two of us are married or something... You _know _how over-protective he is. You both are!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Stella, you know I'm always worried about you..." Dad sighed.

"I know, Dad, sorry..." I apologized. I was only going to get lectured, anyway.

"Anyway, I suppose Jay already told you about the camping trip?"

"Yes, he did. Really, Dad, it's only this one weekend for Labor Day, why does it matter if I stay home alone for three to four days?!" I asked.

"Stella, dear, you know why Jay and I insist that you have someone with you..." My father said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Dad, I get it! I cut myself once years ago and now I can't be trusted to make ANY wise decisions." I said, clenching my fist.

"Honey, you know it's not like that... We're just worried about y-" I cut my father off.

"Oh, don't _honey_ me, Dad. You're just worried about what? You say you're worried about me so does that mean you are going to baby-sit me till the day I die? What happened to living my life, Dad?!" I burst out.

"You can live your life, dear. We're only scared you'll give up and go to not living at all..." He said softly.

"Yeah, sure, that's exactly what I plan to do. If you guys keep me oblivious to the world like this, I'm sure I'd much rather turn to killing myself." I said dryly.

"Stella, darling..."

"Save it, Dad. I can't argue with you right now. I have work to do. Bye."

"Stel-"

"Goodbye, Dad." I hung up and threw my phone on my bed.

Honestly, I'm only living my life for my father. And Jay. This is so unfair.

I turned up the music some more, in an attempt to distract myself from the tiny argument I just had with my Dad. I pulled out one of my suitcases and a backpack and started packing for this great trip that I was so not looking forward to.

I packed jeans, shorts, tank tops and t-shirts as well as shirts. I threw in some flip-flops, sandals and boots as well as belts and hats. I rummaged through my drawers and hunted down two bathing suits and tossed those in.

Once I was done with my suitcase I packed up some essentials into my backpack. I threw in my sketchbook and some pencils as well... A good read, my iPod, earbuds, a solar powered charger... The works.

I know it seems like I'm packing to the point where it seems like I'm taking at least a two week vacation but really, all this stuff wasn't much...

After finishing all of my packing I set my bags aside and turned off the stereo before going down to lunch. Sirius was cooking, apparently.

"Hello, Stella-Bella!" He called cheerfully.

"Hi." I said, still not quite in the mood to be cheerful and sociable.

"Aww, what's got you all down in the dumps?" He asked, stirring what seemed to be soup.

"Your boyfriend, his best friend and my dad." I said matter of factly. He nodded sympathetically.

"God, why are British people are so difficult?" I muttered, hoisting myself up onto the kitchen counter. Sirius brought out beans, onions, potatoes, and whatnot along with a single carrot and set them aside. He went about stirring and adding spices and doing things like that.

"What's cooking?" I asked curiously sniffing at the steam coming out of the pot. "And why are you cooking?"

"But Stellarooni! I am offended! I can cook!" He half-shouted indignantly. I jumped in surprise and snorted at the thought of his culinary skills. They were good, really good, I just loved to tease him.

"You and I both know that I can cook better than any of you in this house."

"Brandon's cooking is better." I blurted out, then regretted it immediately. Why in the world did I have to bring that idiot up now?

"Ooh... He cooked for you?!" Sirius said in an extremely girly tone.

"N-no. It wasn't much..." I stammered in my embarrassment.

"Of course not." He scoffed.

"Oh, shut up!" I rolled my eyes, trying to play it cool. Sirius raised his eyebrows at me.

"Why do I have the feeling you and Brandon are meant to be." He mused.

"What?!" I squawked. "Nope, not a chance. That is so NOT happening!"

"If you say so, Stella-Bella." He shook his head disbelievingly. I whacked him slightly on the head and reached for the carrot.

"I was going to use that." He told me as I took a bite out of it. I shrugged an apology and took another bite.

"Stella!" He protested.

"What?!" I asked. "God, if it's too much I'll get you another carrot."

"Too late for that." He smirked.

"Wha-? AAHH!" I shrieked.

"Sirius! Stop. Tickling. Me." I gasped through laughter.

What can I say, I'm a very ticklish person. I lightly shoved him and skidded out of the kitchen.

"You must be punished for stealing my carrot!" He said, chasing me into the living room.

I laughed and fell on the couch, panting.

"Aha!" He tickled me again.

"GAAAH! Si. Ri. Us. STOP!" I squeaked, tears rolling down my cheeks. Another shriek of laughter escaped from me.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Jay burst into the room with Brandon.

"Thou shalt not steal mine carrot!" Sirius grinned. "For hell hath no fury like mine after mine carrot thieved!"

I convulsed due to my ticklishness and his comic use of Shakespearean English.

"Fine! I won't steal your carrots again!" I managed to choke the words out. He stopped tickling me.

"Goodness, Sirius!" I said, sitting up straight, wiping at the tears of laughter rolling down my cheeks. He grinned cheekily.

"What were you both doing?" Jay demanded.

"Oh, relax Jay, I'm still as faithful as ever to you." Sirius said, a lovesick expression on his face. I giggled, then shut up abruptly as I noticed Brandon's eyes on me. Jay rolled his eyes at our childish behavior.

I felt like I was being scanned under an X-Ray machine under Brandon's gaze. I looked up at him, in a way of telling him to stop staring at me, but I doubt he even noticed. He just went on studying me. I felt exposed, like all my secrets were revealing themselves to him: My past...

I cleared my throat and his head snapped up to look into my eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him but he just gave me a sad, lone expression... Sympathy? I wonder...

"Come on, Stella-Bella! Time to get me a new carrot!" Sirius pulled me up as I snorted.

"How unladylike." He commented. I rolled my eyes and we went into the kitchen. I helped Sirius cook, joking around as we always did, but somehow, somewhere, there was a tugging feeling in my head.

Why the hell was Brandon being all sad and sympathetic?

I swear, if Jay had told that idiot anything at all about me, I will personally rip him into shreds...


	12. Safe friendships

**A/N: Hello darlings! Thank you for all the positive messages! I'm loving it! Here's the next chapter for you. Since I hadn't posted yesterday, I decided to post two chapters today, so yay! More later! Mwah! :***

* * *

><p><strong>For all of you that wanted to know, this story is partly my own story and partly my creation. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to reviews:-<strong>

**iradfs: Hello, nice to see another reader here again! :) And well... Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't... ;)**

**Random915: Haha, yes! Sirius is hilarious! And yeah, he is so right! They are very much meant to be... Thank you! **

**Brair Charming: Thank you! Maybe, maybe not... **

**Bree (Guest): That's alright! Just because I don't know how to prioritize doesn't mean you doesn't, does it? ;) Thank you, glad you liked the changes and character transitions. Haha, I know what you mean! Some people just don't get the difference between constructive criticism and hate. What a shame... Thank you so much for it, again! And I'm over the moon knowing that you like my writing. Descriptions...? Hmm... What sort of descriptions? Thanks, again! Love you! Thank you! ^_^**

**Julieee0721: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Haha, I figured as much. I am a huge Bella shipper myself! Yay us!**

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you, here is the update. Thanks a lot! Thank you, again! :) **

**rivandmuse (Guest): I know, it's sad. But, hey, you're right, the story IS still young. Thank you so much! :D**

**Sarina24: Thanks a lot! I know, we all do... And yeah, her Dad is just going overboard with the whole Protecting-My-Baby-Girl thing. :P Thanks, again! :***

* * *

><p>"Get up, Stella." Someone poked my arm.<p>

"Mmh. Five minutes..." I mumbled into my pillow.

"We're going to leave, Stella, get up!"

"Great. Bye. I love you, too." I said sleepily.

This genius person started laughing out loud. I gingerly opened my eyes only to find Brandon looking down at me. I mentally kicked myself. Did he just hear me say what I just did? Crap.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my room?" I demanded, sitting up in my bed.

"Jay sent me here to wake you up. Um, I think you should cover yourself up..." He nodded at me.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing cotton PJ shorts but my tank top had rolled up, revealing my stomach and a lone strap was slipping off my shoulder. I quickly pulled my top down and glared at him.

"Do you mind getting out now?!" I asked. He looked at me as if to ask my why. "I need to get ready for your stupid trip...?"

"Oh, right..." He stood up, looking embarrassed and left. I locked the door to my room and sighed as I picked out a pair of high-waisted denim shorts and a strappy floral bustier top with some lace-up boots and a loose pink button down. I quickly showered and changed, grabbed a pair of sunglasses and my phone as well as my wallet. I tied my hair into a messy bun and went downstairs.

We'd moved all our bags and things downstairs last night after dinner.

"I'm going to check on her again..." Jay turned only to come face-to-face with me.

"Good morning to you, too." I grinned.

"Come on, sleepy-head. We're already late on schedule." Jay dragged me out. I rolled my eyes and got into the car.

Jay and Sirius insisted on sitting at the back so I wound up sitting up front with Brandon. Oh, well... At least the car was a convertible and we had the top down so I could just relax and listen to music and back in the sun as we went on...

We made a pit-stop to get snacks and drinks as well as water and then got some breakfast but then we were all set. I decided not to be bothered by the guys and to just enjoy myself over the course of this trip.

Sirius and Jay were fooling around in the back, as always, and I was really getting into the mood of things.

"May I turn on the radio?" I asked Brandon, pulling my hair out of it's knot and running my fingers through it, after about an hour since we started driving.

"Sure." He nodded.

I turned on the radio only to be greeted by Taylor Swift's 'Our Song'.

_I'm riding shotgun, with my hair undone,_

_In the front seat of his car. _

_He's gotta one hand feel, on the steering wheel;_

_The other on my heart!_

I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks at the song's lyrics. It fit the situation far too perfectly, except that I didn't feel any LOVE for Brandon, quite the contrary, really. I hastily reached forward to change the station but Sirius stopped me.

"This is one of my favorite songs!" He had squealed, clapping his hands excitedly like a seal.

I knew he was only acting like this in a manner of teasing me about Brandon so I ignored his protests and went about changing the station anyway.

"Yes, well, not all of us like this song." I muttered.

"Oh, leave it on if Sirius wants to listen to it. I really don't mind." Brandon said.

I fought the urge to scream at him. Honestly, this wasn't about HIM minding the song, it was about ME minding it!

I left the song on since, obviously, there wasn't much more for me to say. Instead, I stared straight ahead, fuming.

_Our song's the slamming screen door's, sneaking out late,_

_Tapping on your window, when you're on the phone and you talk real slow;_

_'Cause it's late and your Mama don't know!_

_"Our song's the way you laugh! First date, man I didn't kiss him and I should have!" _Sirius poked his head in between the front seats and sang between the two of us. I felt myself blushing again, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Brandon getting a little squirmy and uncomfortable.

Ha! Now he knew my pain!

I leaned forward and changed radio stations, this time knowing full well that Brandon wouldn't open his big mouth.

Sirius winked at me and leaned back in his seat and Jay guffawed as I glared at the two of them. I stopped as 'Bang Bang' by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj but then quickly changed it as it went on to the part about sex in the back of a car. I sighed and desperately tried to find a good station and finally settled for 'Livin' on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi.

We finally reached the lake-house a few hours later.

"Are your parents here yet?" Jay asked Brandon as we began to unload the car.

"Yeah." Brandon informed him.

I gulped. Brandon's parents were here? Was I dressed appropriately? What would they think of me? Oh, dear God! Should I be worried.

"Your parents are here?" I asked.

"Yeah." He repeated.

Just as we unloaded the last of the things from the car, the door opened and a couple came out.

"Jay! How have you been?!" The lady asked, cheerfully.

"Wonderful, Isabel!" Jay said hugging her. "This is Sirius."

Sirius stepped forward to shake hands with her but she hugged him warmly.

"It's wondeful to see you! It's been so long!" She chattered.

"Hello, mother." Brandon said formally.

"Ah, yes, Brandon." She said dismissively before going back to chatting animatedly with Sirius and Jay.

"I'm your bloody son, and yet he always gets the warm welcome!" Brandon muttered feebly. I heard him and a giggle escaped from my lips. Brandon's father, who was on his other side, chuckled and patted his son on his back.

"I'm sorry, son, but Jay is far more entertaining than you are any day." He said.

"Now, you're against me, too?!" Brandon said, a mock-offended expression on his face. I giggled again.

"Ah, dear, you must be Stella!" Brandon's father came up to me. An involuntary squeak slipped out and Brandon chuckled.

"Umm, yes sir." I smiled.

"Stella?! Oh, yes! Where is she?" Brandon's mother left the boys and joined us.

"Hello." I said.

"Isabel! But, I'm supposed to be your favorite!" Jay protested.

"Yes, well, clearly not anymore." She said. Jay cried out in alarm, she rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"It's wonderful meeting you, dear." She smiled. "I'm Isabel, Brandon's mother, unfortunately. And this is Brandon's father, Michael, whom I personally blame for Brandon's stupidity."

I laughed as Brandon and Michael protested.

Both Isabel and Michael were really good-looking so it was no surprise

"Come on in, dear. You boys can bring all the things in!" She called to them as she led me into the house.

For once I felt welcome, like I had a safe place to land. I was in love with this family already, and I only knew their names!

Isabel told me about her life in Spain, the time she moved to Britain to study and met Michael... It was really sweet, their love story.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Jay asked, as the guys joined us in the house.

"We will be camping out tonight." Michael announced.

After some mindless chatting around, everyone moved to prepare themselves for the night.

"Um, sorry if I seem ignorant, but why are we camping out if we're in the house right now?" I asked Brandon as I joined him on the front porch.

"The house is for severe weather and plumbing. We like camping out when we can..." He explained.

"Oh." I couldn't help but feel a pang at wanting a happy family like this. They were fun, lively, outgoing and loving.

My family? Ha! What a joke! My dad just likes having me babysat while he lives his life in Florida, my mom is with her Parisian boyfriend and here I am, with nobody at all.

"Do you want to help out with the campfire?" Brandon asked me, shaking me from my thoughts. He smiled when I looked up at him.

Maybe I don't give Brandon enough credit for being nice. I mean, sure I had to be careful around guys, but it's not like I'm going to fall for Brandon now or anything. We can be friends, right? I can be nice to him and he can be nice to me, I just don't have to trust him with too much. It should work.

"I'd really like that." I returned the smile.

Yeah, I think I can make that work...


	13. In search of trouble?

**A/N: As much as I hate doing this to you people, I am doing it. Shame, really... But I felt the need to let you know that Brandon and Stella DO try to get along with each other, but they just seem to have a general dislike for each other that often surpasses their feeling of niceness towards each other. Having made that clear, I hope you understand the conflict I keep throwing in between the two characters. Please do not hate me. :P Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments! All is well appreciated! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**Girlz-Rule123 (Chapter 11): Thank you!**

**Brair Charming: Maybe just means a maybe... Sorry for being so annoying, but sadly I cannot answer you as I haven't quite decided myself! As you see I simply write as I go on, I don't pre-plan things, so... Thank you very much, though! Haha, well... You're welcome and thank you, again, but I just felt obliged to update anyway! Thanks! This is the update, btw. ;)**

**Girlz-Rule123: I know, but they're just really, really scared for her! But yes, you are right! Thank you so much for everything!**

**LoveFloraHelia (Chapter 11): Gracias! Thanks a lot! Wow, thank you so much! YESSS! Sirius is awesomeness, even if I do say so myself! But yay, do glad you like it! Thank you!  
><strong>  
><strong>StarStyleSunshine: Haha! It is rather odd, indeed! Hahaha, agreed... A lot of the depression comes from within, if you must know. I like getting things out of my system through dance, music and writing. Also theater... And debating? Oh, my! Thank you very much! Mwah! You, too! Thanks, again!<br>**  
><strong>LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! You are welcome! Haha, they are! Sadly, I didn't get much of a chance to stress on the family too much over here, but we shall have more incidences to see them all fooling around in the future, I hope! Well... I suppose this chapter changes things for both Brandon and Stella admit their general dislike for each other... We'll see... :)<br>**  
><strong>Alex winx club (Guest) (Chapter 11): Thanks! Well, maybe, maybe not...?! Thank you ! Thank you! Thank you!<br>**  
><strong>PinkiePie22: I'm still getting round to the fact that you're back! Missed having you around! :P WE ALL LOOVVVEEEE SIRIUS TO THE CORE! Jay is nice but a bit too much of a big brother, as it so happens. Haha, yeah, pretty much that's what Stella's family situation is like... Thank you! 3<br>**  
><strong>iradfs: Well... It's up to you to tell me whether this chapter was interesting or not... ;)<br>**  
><strong>Julieee0721: You are welcome! And well... That's where you might be wrong... Read my author's note on Brandon and Stella's relationship status... Thanks, btw! :P<br>**  
><strong>MusaRiven125: Thank you! Awwh, that's alright! Haha, yeah, I hate when things like that happen! Thanks, again! Thank you, thank you, thank you!<br>**  
><strong>kittyxo (Guest): Thank you! Hehe, don't be embarrassed, I think it's safe to say that we all have our eyes on Brandon! xD<br>**  
><strong>Bree (Guest): Mwah! Aww, thank you so much! Honestly, you make me blush with all the showering of compliments... ^_^ Haha, looks like we have that in common, now! I cram far too much for my own good, my mum (and dad) gets awfully worked up about me not prioritizing. But, oh well... Thank you! That was the feeling I was aiming for, however, if you noticed the author's note I put up there you will see Stella and Brandon's relationship status as of now... Aha! I get what you are saying. I kinda identified that problem in my writing, and I have been meaning to fix that, just never actually gone into too much depth with all that... Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, much! I can't even express how grateful I am for you making your occassional (albeit anonymous!) appearances in my life! And seriously, I find my writing improving too! To be honest when I first started writing, I was nervous. Never mind the fact that I have actual printer-and-ink published work out there! (I've written non-fiction and modified non-fiction stories and short stories...) I just wanted to go ahead and write at another level, this being on this website. Initially I was careless, just wanting to put things up here and see if people even bother looking in my direction twice. I remember grinning rather dementedly at my laptop screen after receiving my first ever review! But I started to loosen up a bit after my first 3 stories. That was when I actually started to pay more attention to what I was writing and caring for improving my work. And here I am! I have to say, I'm proud of myself for getting this story, TSAB, up. It's my best work so far! And I really mean it, I am ever so grateful for you being here! Thanks a lot for everything! Lots of love coming your way! :) By the way, this is a random question and you do not have to answer it if you do not want to, but where do you live? :P I'm sorry, I just have a feeling you are British or something and having pieces of Britain in my heart, I felt the need to ask... Forgive me, I don't mean to pry...<strong>

* * *

><p>While Brandon and I got the campfire going Isabel, Michael, Sirius and Jay brought out food and drink and such-like. We got out the tents and pitched them, I was starting to have fun.<p>

We sang, laughed, talked, danced around, and ate. It felt great to finally be a part of a family, even it wasn't my own, even if it was temporary.

"Are you, umm, okay?" Brandon leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded before turning back to my roasted marshmallow.

"So, Stella, where are your parents now?" Michael asked.

Jay and Sirius looked at me uncertainly but I chose to ignore them. There was nothing wrong in them asking me about my parents, it was only natural. And honestly, I couldn't care less about what people thought of my fragmented, distant, broken family of mine. I mean, divorces weren't unnatural or alien to the world. People get divorced everyday! And... I've gotten pretty used to the fact that we're not exactly an ideal family. We're just us, being us.

It's like Leo Tolstoy said, _"All happy families are alike. Each unhappy family is unhappy in it's own way..." _My family just wasn't meant to be a family. _  
><em>

"Well, my parents are divorced, they split up when I was a lot younger... My mother currently lives in Paris, France and my father lives in Florida..." I told him. He smiled and nodded sympathetically.

Good God, I can't take all this sympathy! I know everybody only means well, but it's on system overload mode for me!

After a while everybody tired out and decided to turn in. I, on the other hand, was still lost in thought and didn't seem sleepy in the slightest. I sat there, staring in the direction of the woods, barely aware of what was going on, the fire flickered, casting long shadows around where I sat.

"Night, Stella-Bella! Lay off the cuddling, you two!" Sirius grinned cheekily.

"I would promise you that we won't be cuddling, but you never know what might happen." Brandon smirked. I think he said this with a sidelong glance at me, probably in search of my input on the subject, but who knew? I wasn't paying attention...

"I suppose we'll be sharing a tent, then?" Brandon's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Huh?!" I turned and looked up in the direction of the voice, only then noticing that Brandon was sitting right next to me.

"We're tent-mates." He announced, pointing towards the only empty tent left.

"Ha!" I scoffed, not quite meaning to say anything out loud. He gave me a questioning look.

"I'm just surprised Jay allowed that to happen." I explained. "He is pretty much convinced that I'm going to leap at the chance of having sex with someone."

"I know, my looks can be rather... Sexually magnetic." Brandon grinned cockily.

"You wish, Lyons." I snorted.

"How very unladylike!" Brandon commented.

"I would apologize for what you call my unladylike behavior, but sadly, I'm not sorry... And I don't want to lie." I shrugged.

"Sassy, much?"

"You haven't seen anything yet." I informed him taking my turn at being cocky.

"Oh, but I have. I've seen all of you." He smirked creepily enough.

"Oh, God, you're like every other guy!" I face-palmed myself.

"How do you say that?"

"Let's see... You're an obnoxious prat, a pervert, player... You're one of those guys that likes to get girls by acting all macho yet sweet when in reality you just want to get in their pants." I said, ticking off my fingers.

"You don't know me at all, don't presume things." He grumbled.

"Aww, did I hurt wittle Bwandon's feelings?" I mocked.

"And what are you like? Sassy Californian bitch with raging hormones? Bet your boyfriend's some greasy scumbag that just wants to get into YOUR pants!" He snapped, his voice gruff.

Ouch. That hurt. A lot.

"And you are making this presumption because...?" I tried not to let him know that he'd struck a nerve. He'd already seen enough of me crying, anyway.

"Whatever. Let's just turn in to sleep..." He said standing up. I hesitated then followed his actions.

I wasn't particularly sleepy but I suppose there wasn't much else I could do... Everyone was tired from the long road trip in the sun and staying up alone in the middle of the woods didn't seem like a very appealing idea to me, anyway...

"Here are the rules, you stay in your sleeping bag and I'll stay in mine. Keep your perverted mind shut out for a while here and don't even try to come near me, let alone touch me. And there will be absolutely no cuddling around. Alright?" I said in authoritative tones. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever, like I would want to touch YOU!" He sneered, apparently disgusted by the thought.

"Good." I said.

"Good." He nodded at me briefly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Stop repeating whatever I say!" I hissed, somehow annoyed with his childish nonsense.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind waiting outside the tent?" I asked after a long pause.

"Why?"

"I, umm... I kinda need to change..." I explained.

"Oh, r-right. O-of course." He stammered, and stumbled outside.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wondering why in the world I hadn't been smart enough to just wear my PJs out when we'd actually left the house in the first place. I quickly changed into a tank top and cotton PJ shorts. The only pair of comfy nightclothes I'd actually bothered to bring.

Once I'd changed I was unsure of how to let the boy know it was alright for him to come in.

"Umm, Brandon? You can, umm, come in now..." I poked my head out and said slowly, trying not to face him.

He walked into the tent just as I finished brushing my hair out.

"Bloody hell, what in heaven's name are you wearing?!" He demanded, eyes wide and staring down at me.

"What?!" I squealed, completely meaning to sound more powerful than that. But there was something about his gaze that made me feel exposed... Like I was almost entirely naked.

He shook his head at me disbelievingly and prepared to slip into his sleeping bag. I decided to ignore him and do the same.

"You know, you're going to regret telling me not to touch you when you freeze in the cold from wearing nothing but... _That. _Why are you wearing your underwear anyway? I could've waited out longer if you wanted to change into something else completely..." He scrunched his eyebrows together but continued to stare at me. I flushed a deep maroon, feeling the color rise onto my skin with fiery speed.

"These are shorts!" I squeaked indignantly. He shook his head at me and lay down, tucking his arms behind his head. That single movement of his made his shirt fit against his body, emphasizing his rugged muscles more so than they already were in the dim lantern light.

This only made me blush harder. I tore my eyes away from him only to be met with his own eyes. A faint smile upon his lips, he seemed amused.

"Like what you see, Stella?" He smirked, eyes twinkling. There was that smirk again... The one that made me want to punch him in the face, hard, and the one that made me want to keep looking at him.

Crap. Did I just think that? Why am I staring this guy down? I can't, WON'T fall for another cocky dude like this.

No, no, no, no, no! Stella Solaria, you will not fall for this pig-headed fellow! You can't afford to! Granted, he has his good looks and his own sweet moments occasionally but you can't let that fool you! Not after Josh... I cleared my throat.

"You only wish I did." I retorted sharply. "And frankly Brandon, I'm pretty sure I won't freeze to death, thank you very much. If it all I face that situation, I'd much rather face it than turn to YOU for help."

"Whatever you say." He chuckled softly before closing his eyes, the jerk.

"You know, every time I think your character may not be as bad as it seems, you do something utterly idiotic and prove me wrong..." I told him.

"Does it really matter? You're just another crazy bitch. I still stick to my first impression of you- _Perra loca_." He mumbled. I bristled with anger. How dare he?!

"_Chingate_." I swore at him. He cracked open an eye and looked at me. I glared at him. **[A/N: Chingate in Spanish literally translates to fuck you... :P]****  
><strong>

"There you go then, we'll never get along, Stella. And maybe we should just not talk to each other at all." He pointed out.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

This exchange went on for a while until I, rather fiercely, told him to shut up and go to sleep instead of bugging me. He had shrugged indifferently and fallen asleep almost instantly.

I huffed in anger at him and turned away, closing my eyes in an attempt to sleep.

I woke up at what seemed like seconds since I closed my eyes but was actually a couple of hours.

Quite contrary to Brandon's beliefs, I was positively boiling! I lay in my sleeping bag shuffling about awkwardly, desperately trying to fall asleep but the heat was too much for me.

In the end I kicked the sleeping bag and crawled out. I lay on top of my sleeping bag for a while but found that far too lumpy and uncomfortable to fall asleep on. I glanced over to the side to see Brandon sleeping peacefully. Honestly, this boy had no sensitivity in any situation! But then, could it possibly be only me finding the weather so unbearably hot? Everyone seemed to be sleeping just fine...

I sighed and sat up. I looked around, adjusting my eyes to the darkness. I felt around for my boots and found them in some odd corner, probably where I'd kicked them off but had forgotten to set aside carefully. I grabbed my phone from beside me and stood up. I unzipped the tent, crawled out and zipped it back up the best I could. I straightened up and took in a deep breath.

This felt awfully calming. Stupid sleeping bag...

Yet, I was not very tired again so I decided to skirt the edges of the camp site, maybe venture slightly into the forest or something...? And maybe then I could come back and try to get some proper sleep.

The faint glow of the moon and it's reflection on the lake seemed bright enough. The night sky was breathtakingly beautiful, I noticed, and I followed the light towards the forest. Stars dotted the skies like never before. Living in NYC was one thing, you saw all the twinkling lights out there, too. But... This was really twinkling, it wasn't just a bunch of glowing bulbs, this was all real.

I really should take everyone's advice and get out more. Literally!

I wandered off somewhere, far too mesmerized by my surroundings to bother with looking out for where I was going and which way I had come.

Somewhere pretty deep into the forest I found a stump and sat there for a while, looking up at the sky. A while later I decided to turn back.

Yeah, so the sky wasn't helping me in any way anymore.

"Hmm... Which way did I come from...? I think I walked in from that direction. No! This one. No, wait! It WAS that one..." I muttered to myself, making my way around the trees, trying to get back.

As I walked on looking for signs of something, I heard a rustle in the bushes.

Great, now the once enchanting forest and nature was giving me the creeps! And I'm lost in a fricking forest, God knows how far away from the others.

"Well done, Stella!" I berated myself. I ducked under a branch and took another step, my leg colliding with something making me fall.

"Ow, stupid th-" I muttered, rubbing my elbow. I looked up to see what the heck I had bumped into.

The sight that greeted me wasn't really the one I was hoping for. I gulped, unable to move away or scream, although either of those probably wouldn't have been wise choices anyway. In that single moment I was completely frozen with fear of what I had gotten myself into.

Looking down at me were a pair of gleaming eyes.


	14. Goodnight, Princess

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for taking too long with this chapter, I swear, I had it all done but then something happened, my laptop froze and the original document to this chapter was deleted. What even?! o_O I was so mad, because I had stayed up all night typing it out after studying up all my school work and POOF, I realize it's all gone! :'( **

**So now, here I am typing this out. Sorry again for the delay. This isn't the chapter I had actually initially planned to put up but I'm really busy and I felt awful for not being able to update in two days, so...**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**Girlz-Rule123: Haha, well, you find all that out here. Sorry for the delay in updating! Thank you!**

**Slb (Guest): Thank you! Haha, everyone is, apparently! Thank you so much!**

**Sarina24: (Chapter 12) Thank you! **

**(Chapter13) Haha, no, not a wolf. Although, I will admit that I was planning to have a wolf come in there... Thank you so much! Thanks, again!**

**Random915: (Chapter 12) Thank you! Yes, I do! Bon Jovi is awesomesauce! Haha, it's a good song... Thanks! Yes, Brandon's mom and dad are really nice. Thanks again!**

**(Chapter 13): Haha, yeah, it isn't Brandon or Josh, obviously. But you knew that... **

**LoveFloraHelia: I know, the woods are fine but it all depends sometimes... Well, Brandon isn't quite the hero, or is he? Read to find out! Haha, thank you! I appreciate it!**

**Musa1108: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And yes, I have! T-Swift! ^_^**

**Da123: I'll give you a hint, it's not a guy! :P Thank you! Glad you like it. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Well... He'll only get worried because he stirs in his sleep, really. :P**

**PinkiePie22: Haha, of course! Lol, yeah. Hahaha! Thanks a lot! Aww, thanks! Hope you like this chapter. **

**rivandmuse (Guest): Thank you! I have to say, it's all thanks to you guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Haha, but I love British weather! It's been like 2 degree weather here, and all the cars and trees and stuff have been coated with frost recently.**

**StarStyleSunshine: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Wow, I honestly can't thank you enough! I'm ecstatic to see that you liked it, and I have to agree, I HAVE come a long way. As I mentioned to Bree before, it doesn't matter that I have actual books out, writing fan fictions is entirely different. I was nervous and was just breaking into the idea. Now, I'm actually putting more effort into it, or at least I try, and I love that you guys love it! Thanks a lot! **

**love winx: Thank you! Thank you! thank you! You'll see... :P Thank you! Here is the update. And I did see your new story, I can't wait to see where you are taking it! Good luck!**

* * *

><p>I was sprawled on the ground, propped on my elbows, staring at the creature that I had bumped into.<p>

Oh, wow. Whoop-de-doo, what joy, I had bumped into a BLACK -freaking- BEAR!

Good God! What in the world am I supposed to do now?!

The bear moved forward to sniff me. I was frozen with fear. I couldn't scream, my voice got caught in my throat, though I suppose screaming at this point would probably prove fatal...

I dropped my elbows and lay flat on the ground as the bear started sniffing at my face. I held my breath and waited for it to go away.

The animal's fur tickled my nose and I felt an immediate urge to sneeze. I pinched myself, in the hopes of subsiding the sneeze somehow.

A couple of seconds later the bear padded off somewhere.

I exhaled in deep relief and carefully stood up.

Back to my initial problem, finding a way back. A new thought then struck me.

I looked around and found the tree right in front of me to be the tallest of them all. Swiftly I hoisted myself up and climbed to the highest point I could before all the strong branches were gone.

I perched on the branch and located the lake beside which we had set up camp. I thought I saw a dim lantern light in that direction...

Now sure of which way I should head, I looked down and prepared to get down but before I could do anything, the branch cracked.

I screamed. I didn't mean to, it just kind of slipped.

How clever of me, don't you think? The bear was back, now right under the tree I was sitting in.

"Wonderful, Stella. You are the most ingenious person ever. Why did you have to scream? Even if you HAD fallen off completely, screaming most definitely wouldn't have helped you..." I scolded myself softly.

The bear grunted and circled the tree once. I kept watch, hoping I could get down soon enough.

"Stella! Where are you?!" An unmistakable voice made my ears prick up. It was Brandon.

The thing was, I wasn't the only one who heard him. There was also a certain black, furry creature that heard him, too.

"Stella! STELLA!" I heard him coming closer.

"Where did that dumb blonde g- OH!" He noticed the bear and backed into the bushes.

Ha! Who's the dumb blonde, now?! Well, he's not blonde, but still...

Luckily for him, he wasn't noticed. Though, I kind of wish he had been... Calling ME a dumb blonde!

I waited with bated breath for all this to end, so that I could finally sneak back to camp before Jay could notice and go psycho on me!

I couldn't quite see what happened next, the foliage of the tree conveniently blocked my view of both the bear and Brandon at once. I craned my neck to see what was going on, all I heard was grunting and shuffling about.

*CRACK!*

As I leaned forward slightly from my perch to see what was going on, the branch had cracked some more. A slight whimper escaped my lips.

"Stella! What in the bloody world are you doing?!" He shouted from below me.

"I don't know, waiting for my lover?" I offered.

"Why would you wait for your _lover_ on top of a tree?" He asked, a baffled expression on his face.

"I was being sarcastic!" I explained, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, right. Well, get down then. The bear's gone." He said. I sighed and cautiously placed a foot on a groove in the tree's trunk. I looked down and gulped, suddenly scared, and quickly pulled my leg back up.

"Stella, what are you doing?!" He sounded exasperated. "Just get down already!"

"I-I-I... I can't." I sighed.

"What do you mean you can't? You managed to climb all the way up there, surely you can come down..."

But that was the problem. I always got scared of heights _after _climbing up to the top. I was simply terrified of getting back down, getting up was easy enough...

"I can't, okay?!" I hissed at him, annoyed.

"Fine, then jump down, I'll catch you."

"What?! Brandon, don't be ridiculous, I am NOT jumping into your arms, thank you very much." I snorted.

"You don't have a choice. You either trust me and jump, or you are stuck in that tree forever." He pointed out.

"And what makes you so concerned now? I would've thought you'd be overjoyed seeing me stuck in a tree like this, you obviously couldn't care less about me."

"I honestly couldn't." He agreed. "But, I don't want Jay breaking my face again, thank you very much."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I honestly do hate you, you know that?" I called out to him.

"Not as much as I hate you. But putting that aside, just jump!" He urged.

"I can't, Brandon!" I shouted.

"Stop screaming, it's the middle of the night! Just jump before the bear gets hear again, will you?" He said, sounding frustrated.

"Brandon, what part of I can't can you not-" The branch cracked completely and before I knew what was happening, I was falling.

Falling, falling, falling.

Straight into the arms of Brandon Lyons.

"Oof! Now, could you not have given me a warning before jumping down like that?" He asked. I was speechless for a few moments, still dazed by how he had managed to catch me so swiftly when I'd fallen.

"Umm, I didn't exactly plan to fall..." I said, composing myself.

"Whatever you say, princess." He said.

"Princess?"

"Yeah, seeing as how I'm your knight in shining armor." He wagged his eyebrows at me as he set me down.

"You really DO think so highly of yourself." I shook my head at him, jokingly.

"Well, being so epicly awesome IS a bit of a burden, but if I'm not here to be awesome, who else could possibly take my place?" He asked.

"You have such a big head!" I exclaimed in reference to his self-obsessed behavior. "Now, let's get back before Jay goes nuclear."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of camp.

We quietly crawled back into our tent once we reached camp.

"Why DID you wander off on your own like that, anyway?" Brandon asked me as we settled back into our sleeping bags.

"Because, unlike whatever you thought, I was burning up." I informed him. His eyes went back to look down at me and I felt self-conscious all over again.

"How did you know I woke up?" I asked him.

"Well, I had hardly slept, what with all your obnoxious snoring..." He began

"I DON'T SNORE!" I protested indignantly. He grinned cheekily, it was adorable...

No, Stella, STOP.

"You keep telling yourself that, princess." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"Stop calling me princess!"

"But why, _Princess_?" He drawled, purposely to get me riled up.

"Because!"

"That is not a valid explanation, Princess. I'm going to keep calling you this, now." He said.

"I forbid it!"

"Forbid what, Princess?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Shut up, you'll wake everyone up!" He hissed.

"What, no princess now? Obviously one doesn't treat a princess so rudely." I said, sarcasm oozing off of each word.

"I am truly sorry, my fair princess. Forgive me, for I have been rather disrespectful." He said in posh tones.

I giggled in spite of myself and he turned to face me completely. There was a soft, sweet smile upon his lips, so friendly, I almost let my defenses sink. Almost.

But then the walls completely dissolved. It was the middle of the night, and we were camping out in the forest. I'd been up in a tree for the most part of the night and had had a run-in with a black bear... Should I really be so mean to him, now? He did, after all, break my fall and save my neck... Well, so long as I'm conscious enough to not get too close to him, we can be friends.

Yeah, we could be friends, and this time I planned to stick to my promise to myself.

"Brandon...?" I whispered.

"Mmhmm...?"

"Thank you." I said softly, smiling, though I didn't know if he could see me in the dark. "Thanks for saving my neck."

"Anytime, Princess." He said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "It is, after all, my job."

"Be sensitive for once, would you?" I scolded. He chuckled and I broke into a wide smile myself.

"Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Brandon."

"Sleep tight, Princess."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." I finished for him. The same old cheesy good night that I used to find so utterly perfect as a kid.

"You too, Princess."

"Shut up and go to sleep." I muttered.

"As you wish, my dear Princ-" He started to say but I cut him off by swatting him on the arm. Or what I thought was his arm.

"Bloody, OW!" He cursed. I'd apparently slapped him across the face.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you across the face!" I said, worried.

"Don't worry your pretty face about it, Princess." He said, I could faintly make out his arm on his face, rubbing the place where I'd unknowingly hit him.

"Now you're asking for it." I growled.

"Good night, Princess Stella." He smirked one last smirk, I caught a glimpse of it faintly.

I let sleep envelope me completely.

"Good night."


	15. Here we go again!

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't kept up with my daily update personal policy, I've just been super busy! I take higher level courses in school, and it's really getting to me! Plus, the final exams are only a few weeks away! I'm buckling under pressure here, so please forgive me for that. I will, however, get back on track, I promise. Thank you for reading, and being so patient with me. You guys are the best!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**love winx: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Here is the update. Thank you! You are welcome! And thank you. **

**Sarina24: Thank you! Haha, to tell the truth I wanted it to be a wolf, but something made me change my mind and make it a bear. Thank you so much! ^_^**

**Girlz-Rule123: Hehe, yeah. We're all rooting for them, waiting for them to get together! Honestly, even **_**I**_** don't know when they are getting together! Thank you! Thank you!**

**stella (Guest): Haha, well, here's the update for you then! You're too sweet! ^_^ Haha, aww... Thank you so much! :***

**Random915: Lol, she didn't mean to but she did. Thank you! Well, I did want it to be cute... ;) Thanks, again!**

**rivandmuse (Guest): Haha, aww! Thanks a lot! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know precisely how early morning walks in Britain are... It's frosting up here! And it isn't even winter here! But Britain is beauty... I miss it soooo much!**

**Alex winx club (Guest): That's alright! So long as you enjoy my work! Thank you som much! Haha, yes, he woke up to find her gone and so he went in search of her. Yes, TSwift is pretty awesome. Thank you!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Yup! Haha, yeah, the teasing is forever! I love the teasing, if I do say so myself... Thanks a LOT! :D**

* * *

><p>"Up and at 'em, lazy bones!" A certain brown-eyed male poked me in the ribs.<p>

"Youch!" I yelped.

"Good morning," Brandon grinned down at my face.

"Ugh. This is going to be a bad day, waking up to your face..." I muttered.

"Well, that's rude. But, you still have to get up." He said.

I reluctantly wriggled out of my sleeping bag.

"Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour? What time is it, anyway?"

"It's 5:30. And I'm waking you up, since I was asked to. We're going on a little hike today."

"It's 5:30? For the love of God... Brandon, do you understand that we've both only gotten around 3 hours of sleep totally? How can you possibly be so awake?" My eyes were shut, I was sleeping in a sitting position and talking.

"I'll tell you a secret," He leaned closer to me, I think, I felt him shuffle closer. "I'm on crack."

"You WHAT?!" I screeched in a truly terrible voice, now wide awake.

"Stella?! Stella, dear, are you alright?!" Isabel poked her head into the tent.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." I smiled sweetly. Brandon's mother looked at me worriedly, gave me a tentative smile and nodded before going back to whatever she was doing.

Brandon guffawed, I glared at him.

"I hate you." I told him.

"Thank you, my dear Princess." He grinned cheekily.

"Get a life." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Princess!" He saluted before crawling out of the tent. I followed.

We went back to the lake-house, to get all geared up for the day.

In a while we'd all had a chance to hit the showers and change into fresh clothes. We went down to breakfast together before leaving.

I had decided to wear a loose and comfy coral-pink muscle tank which had a teal tribal print pattern on it. I had on a matching pink sports bra underneath it, teamed with a pair of gray shorts and similar coral-pink shoes. I tied my hair up in a ponytail to complete the look.

We finished breakfast and packed up some food and water for the hike.

We were to drive a but before reaching the hill we were to climb. Isabel and Michael took the truck and the rest of us took Brandon's car, same arrangement a we had had when we had arrived here the day before.

This time, however, I wasn't really bothered by the fact that I was to sit next to Brandon.

"So... How was your night together?" Sirius drawled playfully. I expected Jay to flip out and scream at his boyfriend to not make such jokes, but instead he sat there smirking, I wanted to strangle him.

"It was... Eventful." I winked at Brandon. He smirked, knowing it would draw some amusing reactions.

"Eventful? What the hell are you talking about?!" Jay exploded.

"Oh, Jay, it was nothing, really. Just a bit of harmless fun that turned out rather unexpectedly."

"What?!" He bellowed in my ear. "Stella Solaria, you will be the death of me!"

"Stop treating me like a baby." I rolled my eyes. "You don't know anything about what happened. And we'd rather keep this to ourselves."

Naturally, I was talking about the whole incident with the bear and all that, and Brandon and I _had _decided to keep the incident to ourselves, but fooling around like this was fun!

"Keep this to yourselves you will!" Jay huffed. "I can't believe you did IT with my best friend!"

"What is this _IT_ that you keep talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Like you don't know." He scoffed. "You did IT!"

"Wow, you're just being so clear about things right now..." I said, sarcasm practically dripping off my chin.

"By IT, he means the act of beginning the biological process of making babies." Sirius grinned.

Obviously, I knew what IT was. But now that Sirius termed it this way... I felt a little uncomfortable. To think of doing IT with Brandon... I shuddered.

"Who said anything about making babies?" Brandon asked cheerily, rescuing me from my own weird thoughts.

"YOU DID!" Jay screamed hysterically, he was red in the face. I know, I'm being really mean to him but hey, I had to get my fair share of laughs once in a while...

"We did NOT!" I protested. "Something DID happen last night, but not THAT! Nothing even close to that! And... Seeing how immature you are being, we decided to keep it to ourselves."

Jay narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. But the color from his face had gone down slightly, and he seemed somewhat relieved. Well, at least he trusted me this much...Poor paranoid soul.

"Well, make sure you keep it that way." He grunted before relaxing in his seat. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How long is this trip going to take?" I asked Brandon, about ten minutes after we started driving.

"An hour or so..." He said vaguely. I sighed and looked out the window.

Sirius and Jay fell asleep soon after that. I tried to catch up on some sleep a well, but I just couldn't get comfortable!

I shifted around in my seat, trying to find a nice position to sleep in.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Brandon glanced at me, frowning. I groaned sat up straight.

"How much do I pay you to stop calling me Princess?" I asked him.

"Hmm... 5 million, maybe?" He said thoughtfully.

"I hate you." I told him.

"Sorry, Princess, but you're going to have to learn to deal with it."

"I'm bored." I told him.

"So, do something." He said.

"How very helpful of you! I don't HAVE anything to do, genius!" I snapped.

"Fine, then go to sleep." He suggested.

"Been there, tried that."

"Is that why you were squirming in your seat, then?" He asked. I give him a look saying 'Duh!'.

"You can turn on the radio if you want." He offered.

"No, thank you." I said defensively.

"Aww, are you feeling a little shy, Princess? Nervous?" He chuckled, referring to the day before, when Taylor Swift's _Our Song_ came up, fitting perfectly to our situation.

"I'm not _shy_!" I protested. He laughed and shook his head at me.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you!"

"And how will you be doing that?" He smirked superiorly. I scowled and simply turned the radio on.

"That's it?" He asked, mocking me.

"Shut up and stop bothering me!" I snapped. He grinned good-naturedly and kept driving.

I fell asleep in a little bit, tired out completely. But I still didn't get much sleep, just maybe half an hour's or so. I woke up, actually, because of Brandon.

He was singing along to a song on the radio, rather loudly as it so happens, and that noise woke me up. My eyes were still heavy with exhaustion so I didn't really open them or make it clear that I was awake, I just listened to him singing.

_Feel like I'm having a meltdown, it feels like I'm losing control. _

_They tell me I'm a danger to myself;_

_Now the crazy train is ready to roll, oh!_

_Walk that walk, like you don't give a fuck;_

_You got a right to turn it up and get down!_

_Electric shock, no I can't get enough, 'cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey!_

_I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac_

_And cross the line, never looking back, _

_We're on the loose, getting crazy and we've gone: CUCKOO!_

_Gonna party 'til they take us away!_

You see, this is what I don't get. It's like 7 or 8 in the morning, and they play amazing music on the radio. And then there comes a time when you actually ARE in the party mood, and they play old, boring songs. It irks me, honestly!

But I have to say, Brandon's a pretty good singer. I mean, for someone fooling around, he's got a great voice, I could imagine how good he might be if he was actually, seriously a singer or something.

But I liked his care-free singing. It was funny, him singing and moving around to the music while driving... I must tell you, though, it was getting rather uncomfortable for me: I was craning my neck in order to see him properly, and my body was far too lazy to bother with moving into a better position. And I was trying hard not to laugh.

I mean, it WAS funny, irrelevant of how good he was at whatever the hell he was doing. A giggle escaped my lips and he immediately froze. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, sitting up straight.

"That's some fancy singing you've got there." I told him. "Not to mention, killer dance moves."

"I see you've been enjoying the show, Princess." He grinned, managing to get over the fact that he had been caught acting goofy.

"So I have been." I admitted. "I'm serious, though. LOVED. THE. DANCE MOVES."

"Why, thank you," He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I grinned and leaned back in my seat.

"So...What kind of music do you like?" He spoke up after a bit.

"Huh?!" It wasn't that I hadn't heard the question or anything, I was just... Surprised. Surprised to hear Brandon asking me about music, making small-talk with me. I mean, we had gotten a little friendlier over last night and all, but it still seemed to me that this was very weird.

But then again, both of us are bored out of our wits and we only had each other's company, so I doubt he even had a choice to choose to speak to me or whatever.

"Oh, well... I listen to a lot of different kinds of music. R&B, Hip Hop, Pop, Jazz, Latin pop... I like Adam Lambert, Bruno Mars, Maroon 5, Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, Passenger,Taylor Swift..." I trailed off.

"Taylor Swift?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, why?"

"I hate her!" He told me.

"Yes, well, you can keep your opinions to yourself, thank you very much." I retorted.

"It's a free country, Princess, I can say whatever I want to." He said. I shrugged.

"Please do go on." He said.

"Green Day, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, Nirvana, Three Days Grace..." I went on.

"Okay, okay, okay. Hold up. YOU like them?!" He asked, truly shocked.

"Yeah, what do you hate them too? Do you think I need to get your approval before I confirm that their songs are really my favorites?" I scoffed.

"No! I love them! They are like the masters of Music!" He said excitedly. "I'm just surprised that a girl likes them. Most girls only listen to people like Justin Bieber or something."

He made a disgusted face, making me raise my eyebrows at him.

"I just don't believe that a girl... That YOU like that kind of music. Heavy metal and stuff."

"You are such a boy!" I told him. "And you're kind of acting all sexist. I mean, it's not _THAT_ unbelievable that I like their music..."

"Are you kidding me? Girls, especially ones like you, all fashion diva and stuff, they like stupid music by weird people." He said. I punched his arm lightly, feeling the muscle through his shirt, all tense and amazing.

"You should really stop stereotyping women, then." I said. He simply shrugged.

"Okay, name one song by each of those bands." He said after a long pause.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" I asked. He shook his head, I glared at him. "21 Guns, Breaking The Habit, I Will Not Bow, Come As You Are, Never Too Late."

He glanced at me, eyebrows raised. I shot him a smug look.

"So... Why do you like these bands...?" He asked me slowly.

"Because," I paused, searching for the right words. "Their music, it's pure, raw emotion! There's love and pain, and there is no fucked up fairytale version of things to look for. It's honest and brutal, and you can totally relate to it! Those songs, the music that they make..."

"It's the truth." We said in unison. I turned to him in surprise. He glanced at me, half a smile on his face.

"You know, you're not half as annoying as you make yourself to be..." He told me, after the awkwardness of our passion for music bubbled away.

"Really? And I thought I was your _Princess_!" I joked. He chuckled.

"You know, you're not so bad yourself." I told him.

"Oh, come on! We all know you're in love with me!" He said dramatically.

"You wish I did! If anything, YOU are in love with me. You freaking kissed me!" I shouted.

"What? What is going on?!" Jay sat up groggily. "Stella, what is wrong with you? Why are you screaming?"

"Uh, sorry." I mumbled. Jay grumbled a bit, then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Okay, I've already told you this: I was drunk, it was an accident! Stop making a big deal out of it." Brandon hissed at me.

"Whatever." I said with an air of indifference.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole engagement party run-in thing. I was drunk and all, but I shouldn't have inulted you like that, and I never got a chance to apologize... So, I'm sorry, okay?" He said softly, his voice sounded so sincere.

"Um, it's okay, I guess. I mean, it _was_ a tad too awkward for my liking, but I had been acting uptight and bitchy, too so I'm sorry for that..." I spologized.

"So... We're good, then?" He asked hopefully.

"'Course we are." I grinned widely. He returned the gesture.

"Friends, then?" He prompted.

"I wouldn't push it that far." I informed him. His face fell.

"I'm kidding, you goober! Of course we can be friends!" I burst out laughing.

"Good." He said.

"Good." I repeated mischievously.

"Fine." He said, a bemused expression on his face.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." I said.

"We're here." He announced as we pulled to a stop behind his parents' truck.

"We're he- Oh, right." I said sheepishly, as I cut myself off of repeating whatever he said.

"Stop repeating whatever I say!" He mocked me from the night before, when we'd first started to get ready to go to sleep.

"I do NOT sound like that!" I protested.

"Probably not," He agreed. "But that's just my generic girl voice."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told him.

"Oh, sod off." He grunted.

"You and your British terms, I swear..." I began.

"You LIVE with Jay! He's British!" He pointed out.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." I said sarcastically. "It doesn't matter if I live with a Brit or not, you people are just so... Weird."

"You're one to talk." He retorted.

"Can we please not argue about this? I'm so not in the mood." I told him.

"Fine by me, it's not like I want to pick a fight." He said, unbuckling his seat-belt.

"Thank you." I said.

"Good." He nodded once.

"Good." I nodded, returning the gesture.

"Fi-" He started to say

"Yeah, okay. ENOUGH." I cut him off sharply.

"Fine and dandy, Princess." He drawled.

"Here we go again." I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... I'm going to be changing my pen-name here. It will no longer be MusicMelody'Tude. I am taking over a Harry Potter fan fiction, and thereafter plan to write more and I don't want the hassle of handling multiple accounts, so I decided to change my pen-name to something more generalized. As much as it is true that MM'Tude was a name I came up with to describe me, I feel like it's confused too much with Musa's character and I feel the need to change my name here. I will let you all know my new name with the next chapter or so. **

**Thank you for everything. **

**Au revoir,  
>Sagarika<strong>


	16. Forging bonds

**A/N: So this chapter was written to forge a new bond between Stella and Brandon. We are inching closer to the blossoming of a new relationship, so yay!**  
><strong>Yeah, I've renamed myself here, I'm Passion Unbroken. :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or comments? Please review or PM me. :) <strong>

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**love winx: Yep! Haha, let's all party, seriously! Thank you! Here is the update. **

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you! No, I don't plan to give up on Winx Fanfictions, I love them a lot, and I can't let that go. Besides, I've forged so many friendships here, and I wouldn't want to let that go. Thank you so much! ^_^**

**Da123: Haha, yup! I'm a huge Harry Potter fan! :D Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Bree (Guest): Thank you! Haha, no, I don't blame you for wondering. It's not your fault that I feel bad about not updating. That's just me being a perfectionist, but not being able to be. :P **

**Haha, yay! I basically had Stella list out my favorite bands. And the reason she gave Brandon for liking them? That's all me, too. Haha, I know right!? Radio stations are so stupid sometimes!**

**Random915: Haha, thank you! I liked MM'Tude, too, but it just seemed so biased towards Musa. Just saying, I love Muse, I just wanted my name to be more about ME. I love them both, Bella is adorable, and the drama with MuRi is amazing! I must admit, Stella was my favorite character the minute I first watched Winx, when I was in the first grade. :P And I've just always thought Bella looked cute (which they totally are!)! But I ship MuRi, too! So maybe MuRi comes a close second to Bella... Lol, thanks!**

* * *

><p>We got our backpacks from Brandon's parents and followed them up.<p>

The hill was fairly steep, fairly difficult to climb, but I wanted to make it all the way to the top.

I made it almost three-fourths of the way up, when disaster struck.

I wasn't quite looking where I was going, far too busy breathing in the sweet-smelling air and looking at the beautiful surroundings, and I tripped. I fell to the ground, hitting my back, hard. God, I am such a clumsy person!

"Ohh..." I groaned in pain, trying to stand up.

"Stella! Honey, what happened?!" Isabel rushed up to me, fussing.

"Oh, nothing, I just kinda tripped..." I said, rubbing my back. Michael joined us and they both helped me up. When they let go of me, however, I was too hurt to keep standing, and my legs buckled. Fortunately, they both held on to me before I could fall down completely.

"Mom, why are you guys still here?" Brandon came marching up to us, after going ahead walking and realizing that we weren't with the rest of them.

"Stella got hurt." She informed him. He looked down at me.

"What did you do this time?" He asked me.

"Um, I might have tripped..." I said sheepishly.

"What a klutz!" He snorted. I glared at him.

"Brandon!" Isabel chastised. Michael was giving Brandon a stern look.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you alright, Stella?" Michael asked me. I shook my head.

"I need to sit down." I told them. "My foot hurts."

They supported me to a huge rock and helped me sit down.

Michael crouched down and examined my foot. I winced in pain as he touched my left foot.

"Looks to me like you have a broken ankle. Your foot got caught pretty badly." He said.

"I broke my ankle?" I asked.

"You most certainly did. We'll take you back to the lake-house, you can't climb anymore."

"But we're almost there! I can wait here, you guys can go on up." I was touched by how much these people cared for me. But I didn't want to ruin their trip just because I was stupid enough to get my ankle broken.

"Stella, it's okay. We climb up here every year. We'll just get you back home, alright?" Isabel smiled. I frowned.

"Listen, mom, I'll take Stella home. You, dad, Jay and Sirius can take your time." Brandon offered.

"Bran-"

"Mom, do you not trust me? I can get her foot bandaged up, I know how to." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Fine. I'll see you two at home then." Isabel smiled. "Ser amable con ella." **[Be nice to her.]**

"Mo-om." He rolled his eyes, slightly flushed with embarrassment. I giggled.

"Love you, honey! See you soon, then." She waved cheerfully and left with her husband, leaving me alone with Brandon.

"So..." We both said at the same time. I looked up at him, he smiled tentatively.

"Are we..." We said in unison, again. We both laughed awkwardly.

"So, shall we get going back home?" Brandon asked me.

"Um, sure." I said uncertainly, wondering how on earth I would be able to climb down with a broken ankle.

"Come on, then." He said. "Climb on my back."

"Um, what?!"

"You obviously can't walk, and I can't carry you down all the way in my arms..." He paused. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"That came out a little weirdly, my bad." He said, I nodded once. "So, I'll give you a piggy-back ride."

"Um, okay?"

I don't know how he did it, but he got me to climb onto his back by myself, without hurting my ankle any more. And then he walked all the way back down.

"Are you sure you can carry me that far?" I asked him, while we were almost half-way down.

"Of course I can. What, you think this body was just for display? I work out." He boasted. He turned his neck slightly, grinning.

"You should seriously stop idolizing yourself."

"Oh, but Stella. You know you love me."

"I thought we agreed not to have this conversation." I sighed.

"Are you trying to hide the fact that you like me?!" He wagged his eyebrows at me.

"God, no! I just can't keep listening to how great you think you are!" I told him.

"Hmmph." He grumbled, making me laugh.

We bickered about everything and nothing, as we went down the hill. Once we got there, he coaxed me off his back before picking me up again and carrying me to his car, bridal style.

We drove in silence, there just wasn't much to say. And the pain from my foot was pretty bad, anyway.

We reached the lake-house and Brandon carried me in. He sat me down on the couch and went to get the first-aid kit.

"Thank you." I told him as he came back into the room.

"You're welcome, Princess." He smiled. I rolled my eyes, but smiled back.

Somehow, that nickname didn't bother me so much anymore.

He quietly checked my foot, and then began to set it properly and bandaged it up.

"That's such a drab color. I mean, what color is that even supposed to be?!" i commented, looking at the bandage he was wrapping around my foot. "How am I supposed to accessorize with that thing on?!"

"Really, Stella? That's your No. 1 concern?" Brandon shook his head at me.

"Well, sorry! But being a fashion fiend, I DO have to worry about these things!"

"Oh, right. Of course you do." He scoffed. I lightly smacked him on the head, my fingers feeling the beautifully soft texture of his hair. I could run my fingers through his hair all day long...

"All done." He said, straightening up.

"Thanks, again." I mumbled gratefully as he took a seat next to me. "When did you learn all this first-aid stuff, anyway? I mean, we had classes in school for this, but nobody really cared... Is this like... A British schooling thing or something?"

"My dad's a doctor, he taught me this stuff when Iwas eight." He said.

"Your dad is a doctor?!" I asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah." He said.

"Hmm..."

We were quiet for a few minutes until Brandon spoke up again.

"Stella... Can I ask you something?" He asked, deliberating over every word.

"Sure, go right ahead." I shrugged.

"Well," He looked at me uncertainly and continued. "The other day, during the storm, you said... You said you were scared, and you... You burst into tears. I... What was all that about?"

"Oh." Was all I said. I didn't really think he would ask me about that. I mean, I knew he would want to know, I just thought, or rather hoped, he would have ignored or forgotten all that by now...

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked you about that. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." He apologized quickly, noticing my silence.

"No, it's not that. I just, didn't think you'd actually care to know about all that..." I said. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"If you're alright with telling me, then yes."

"Um, okay." I said.

And I told him. I told him everything I had reasons to cry for.

I told him about my parents' incessant fighting. Their splitting up. Their divorce. The custody battle. My move to New York with my dad. How Courtney, she from hell, made my high-school life miserable. How things changed in junior year, how I started dating Josh...

I simply couldn't stop myself from telling him everything. It was like all the pent up sadness, agony and frustration wanted to be let out. And they wanted to be let out now.

I finally told him about Josh and the ditzy Candy.

"He cheated on you? He cheated on you for sex?!" Brandon demanded.

"Yeah, but I'm over it..." I shrugged in indifference.

"No, you can't be! Stella, you'll never be! You caught him having sex with some stupid bitch and he didn't even have the courtesy to stop screwing that female when you walked in! With cake! For his damned birthday! What the bloody hell?!" He shouted.

"Brandon, calm down! It's fine. It happened a long time ago... It's fine." i repeated, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Listen, I was hurt by whatever Josh did to me, you have no idea. And up until today I'm being watched over by Jay and my dad, and they're like the two guys I can actually trust. Yeah, no surprise one's gay and the other's my dad, but hey, WE are friends now... So, I guess I'm making some progress. Catching Josh with Candy, was just another huge scar in my majorly screwed up life, but I'm getting past it, so you don't have to get all worked up about it."

"I just can't believe someone would do that to you." He murmured. I half-smiled at him.

"As much as I find it heart-warming that someone cares, you shouldn't. Sometimes, I'm just happy that he only cheated on me. It's like... If he forced himself on me or something, things would've been way different... Way worse." My voice cracked and I brushed the back of my hand against my cheek to wipe a away a lone tear. I felt Brandon tense up next to me. His jaw was clenched, and so were his hands.

"Brandon... What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Elena." He said, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Elena?" I prompted softly.

"My sister, Elena. She was younger than me by two years..."

"Oh. Where is she now?"

"Hopefully someplace better than this inhumane world." He said angrily.

"Brandon. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"You didn't know, Stella." He cut me short.

"W-W-Wha-What happened to her?" I asked slowly.

"She... She was raped." He said finally. I raised my hand to my mouth.

How stupid was I! I just told him to not get so worked up about me because I was lucky to not have been raped or something by Josh and in that process I'd just been so inconsiderate about his sister! What the hell was I thinking?! Well done, Stella! You just made someone else miserable.

"Brandon... I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to bring this up, this is all my fault! I..." I didn't even know what exactly to say, to make him feel any better.

"Do you want to see her?" He asked me slowly.

"Elena? I'd love to." I replied. He took my hand and helped me off the couch.

"Put your arm around my shoulder." He instructed. He supported me and we somehow managed to hobble into one of the rooms near the back of the house.

"This was her room during our stays here in this house." He explained.

It was done up with a mint-green and white color scheme and it was in perfect condition.

"That's her?" I asked, pointing to a picture of two kids pointing to a huge fish and laughing.

"Yeah." He half-smiled.

"That's her." He pointed to another picture, where she was much older. She looked about 18. No surprise, she looked very pretty, with deep green eyes and dark hair like her mother's. "That's her a... A week before she..."

"She looks so happy, so free..." I remarked, trying to get Brandon to talk about the positives in her life, rather than think about her passing away.

"Yeah. She was." He said tonelessly.

"Do you... Do you want to talk about her, Brandon?" I asked him, he looked so defeated, crushed, lost...

"She was to be graduating in a week, she never got to. There was a end of school party that she went to with her friends... I went, too, some of the guys in her class were friends with me and I went along... All those people, they all got drunk, but she was sensible enough not to do something like that. Her best friend, Lucy's boyfriend was there. He was drunk out of his mind and he hit on her. She laughed it off and walked away. But this guy kept following her around. She told me about this guy, but I just told her to ignore him and stick with her friends. He had her cornered... And then, he... He forced himself on her."

"Later that night, when I decided that it was time to leave, I looked all over the place for her but couldn't find her. And then there was Lucy shouting at her boyfriend about something, and they broke up. Lucy found me and told me she was sorry. Sorry for betraying her best friend, for being the cause of everything. I didn't really get why she was sobbing so hysterically, but I found out soon enough. Elena was hurt, bloody and violated. That bastard had hit her, raped her and tortured her in the most sadistic way possible with the jagged edge of a beer can. She was crying so hard, out of pain, shame and misery... Lucy and I took her to the hospital, but by then, she'd gone into a critical state..." He trailed off.

"Two hours later, they told me she was bleeding internally and that she was probably not going to pull through. She died in my arms. She told me she loved me, that she loved Mom and Dad and that she was sorry for embarrassing the whole family because of this... And she left. She just left me there."

Brandon was crying, now. Silent, empty tears flowing uncontrollably down his cheek. He dumbly sat on the bed there. I sat next to him.

"It's all my fault. I should've paid more attention to what she was saying and not have been overly obsessed with all the fun and games there were..."

For once, without stopping to think over the pros and cons of my actions, I hugged him. I looked back at the picture of Elena, she was so young, just a year younger than me, she shouldn't have had to leave the world so soon. She didn't even get to graduate from high school. I felt for Brandon, for her, for everyone in between.

Suddenly Brandon pulled away from me and sprung off the bed. I looked at him in surprise.

"I'm a murderer, Stella. I killed my own sister." He whispered before crumbling to the floor, a mess of tears.

Seeing the guy I'd only known for a few days, the guy who took pleasure in annoying me to no end in the few days we'd known each other... The handsome boy that was so caring, happy and loving... It crushed me.

"I'm sorry, Ella, I'm so, so sorry." He cried.

"Brandon." My voice was choked. He looked up at me, fear in his eyes, fear of himself.

"Brandon, it wasn't your fault..." I gulped air, trying to calm myself down before going to console him. I ignored the pain in my foot and sat across from him on the floor. He backed away from me.

"You can't get attached to me, Stella. You can't think I'm a nice guy. We can't be friends. I'm a murderer." He said, his voice a strangled whisper.

"Brandon, I'm not going anywhere. You're not a murderer. We're friends whether you like it or not. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Elena." I told him fiercely.

"There is _NOBODY _to blame but me, Stella! NOBODY! Don't you get it?! This was all my fault! She was my little sister, I was supposed to keep an eye out for her, and I just let her... Go!" He shouted.

"B-"

"She probably still hates me, wherever she is now, she'll never forgive me for what I did to her." His voice dropped with every word.

"Brandon, you can't possibly believe that. Do you think that she would've spoken to you, even wanted to see you, if she had been angry with you for whatever happened? Do you think she would have felt horrible enough about what happened and _apologized _for shaming you and your family with what had happened if she hated you? She loved you, Brandon. Wherever she is, she probably misses you. You're her brother. She could only hate you now for one thing: For beating yourself up on this issue." I told him. He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Listen, whatever you believe, it's not the truth. Elena is happy wherever she is, happier than she ever could've been if she'd survived." I said. "Think of it this way: if she was to survive after all that happened, do you think she would've ever felt happiness? Peace? She would be traumatized by that episode in her life, nothing could've changed that night for her. Maybe now, wherever she is, she's happy. And you should be, too. For her."

He was quiet for some time. then, he straightened up and picked me up.

"Brandon..?" I asked quizzically. He walked me to the living-room and sat me down on the couch and joined me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, taking my hands in his.

"No, I am. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Yeah, but you didn't know..." He said, trying a small smile. I smiled back at him and squeezed his hand to show him my support.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be. I miss her, she was the best friend I ever had in a long time. Jay, Elena and I, we were inseparable..."

"Jay knows?!" I asked, rather stupidly.

"Yeah. He couldn't make it for her funeral, because he was here. He was caught up here with education, and a friend that needed him. And his mother was here then, she was being treated somewhere here, I think, and he couldn't make it."

"I wish he'd told me. That friend he told you about? That's me, I'm positive."

"I suppose it was you, but it wasn't your fault. He also had his mother to worry about." Brandon pointed out.

"I'm still sorry..." I told him.

"We need to stop doing this." He said all of a sudden.

"Doing what?" I asked, confused.

"Telling each other we're sorry. We both do stupid things, and keep apologizing, and then we do something stupid again. And the cycle repeats." He said.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"There you go again." He pointed.

"I'm sor- Never mind." I muttered.

"Thanks for being here, Stel." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Oh, what?! I'm _Stel_, now?!" I mocked. His eyes crinkled with laughter.

"You will be called whatever I feel like calling you." He said.

"As long as it's a cute name..." I told him.

"You'll make any name cute." He said flirtatiously.

"Ew. Are you hitting on me?!" I said in a loud and obnoxious voice. And then we both burst into laughter.

The door-bell rang and we heard a muffled bunch of voices.

"Be prepared for my mother's fussing. And another night of fun and games. At least I can sleep more peacefully tonight, you can't wander off anywhere with that broken ankle of yours." Brandon said, going to open the door.

"Selfish brat." I muttered.

"I heard that." He said, opening the door. I stuck my tongue out at him.

That was all the talk we had then, for I was overwhelmed by our four other companions.


	17. Kisses

**A/N: Sorry I'm late... But Thanksgiving is just around the corner and we're just meeting deadlines and stuff here... Promise to make things up to you over Thanksgiving break, though! I really do promise! Anyway, hope you like this little chapter. There will be more fluffy scenes coming up soon! :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**StarStyleSunshine: Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**

**love winx: I know... Brandon blames himself for poor Elena's death... :( Haha, thanks! Here's the update!**

**Stella (Guest): I am so sorry to hear that. Well, that makes two. I'd love to see all rapists burnt in hell, too. Let me just say that I was accosted and was dangerously close to being raped... But, thank you!**

**Alex winx club (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Aww, thanks! Thank you! And my finals aren't until December, but that's only 3 weeks away! Eek!**

**Da123: I know. :( Yeah, the world is really, really, really, really cruel. Okay, wait what?! No, I'm sorry, I must disagree with that. I will not agree that it's not the boy's fault. It most certainly entirely is... Thanks for the praise, though. Yes, Stella's sweet as sugar.**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you, haha, yes. Yeah, I guess so... I'll get back into the swing of things in just a bit, thanks for understanding. Yes, the chapter was sad. I cried while writing it, and I hadn't even thrown in as mcuh detail on that story as I initially planned to, but oh well... SO glad that you liked it! Thank you! **

**MusaRiven125: Thank you! Haha, yeah... Thanks, again!**

**Thanks! I cried while typing, too. But, yeah... I wanted to address that topic somewhere... Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Haha, thanks! Thanks! Haha, I'm a bit in love with my username, actually, if I do say so myself... :P Thanks!**

**Girlz-Rule123: I know... :( Yes, Brandon's been really patient with her. Thanks! Haha, I am too!**

**Random915: Well, lots of sickos like that walk the planet these days. Guys are just fucking idiots that have raging hormones. (Pardon my lang...) Thanks, though. Yeah, I feel awful for Elena. Is it weird that I feel for my own characters? o_O I just get so into character while writing, that I start feeling all the emotions adn I become a blubbering mess! :P**

**rivandmuse (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't thank you enough! Thank you!**

**StarOnTheGround (Guest): Haha, that's cool. So long as you like what I'm writing, or find it entertaining, I'm not one for reviews... Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! That means a lot to me, thank you so much! Thank you! Haha, yes, I'm a Desi girl! :P Which part of India are you from? :) **

** .37: Hey! Would I be right in guessing that you are the same person as StarOnTheGround? Sorry, if I'm wrong... :/ But yay! Thank you so, so, so, so much! Here's the next chapter! :D Haha, so happy to know that! Thank you so much! I'm so touched, really! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Yup, I'm the Indian girl. The Desi girl that between India to US to India to US to India to UK to India to US. Yeah, story of life. Where in India are you from? If you don't want to publicly put it in a review, you can PM me anytime. :) It's wonderful meeting (Even though we aren't actually meeting in person or anything) you! Thanks a lot for all the lovely comments, and praise! Mwah!**

* * *

><p>The three nights I spent with Brandon and his family left me with so many memories. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd had so much fun, had laughed so much... I'd never felt so much at home before.<p>

Brandon and I... Well, we forged a new friendship. We still argued over pointless things, he still liked annoying me, and we criticized each other over anything and everything we said or did. But beyond that childish nonesense, we'd bonded. Something about him, the way he nicknamed me so many times, the way he berated me for being stupid or klutzy, the way he smiled, the way he kept asking me if I was fine, having fun... It was the first time I felt like someone other than my dad or Jay even cared about me.

Of course, my broken ankle had kept me from doing all the things I had actually planned on doing with all of them. I'd wanted to jet-ski on the lake, go swimming, walk around, and so much more. But Brandon had been really sweet. He stayed back with me, keeping me company. And we grew closer... I was starting to enjoy his company. A lot.

And now, we were pulling up in front of our house. Brandon had driven the three of us: Jay, Sirius and me, over. Jay and Sirius unloaded the trunk and went into the house. I stood outside with Brandon a little bit more.

"So... I'll see you around?" Brandon said, opening his car door.

"Um, sure. See you around." I smiled. He returned the smile and started to get into his car, but something told me that I had to say more.

"Brandon!" I blurted out. He shut the car's door and turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, umm..." I blushed, embarrassed. "I just, umm... Wanted to say goodbye..."

He looked at me, amused.

"Okay. Goodbye." He said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I had fun during this trip. I've never felt this welcome anywhere before... So... Thank you." I told him.

"I had fun, too. You know, Princess, I'm glad you came along." He smiled, leaning against his car.

"I'm glad I did, too." I admitted. We just stood there for a few moments, thinking of all that had happened over the weekend.

"Umm, I have to go... I'll catch you later." He said. "You sure you can walk back into the house alright?"

He nodded towards my ankle.

"It's cool. I can do it." I said.

"Cool. Bye, then?" He said, doubtfully.

I don't know why in the world I did it, but I did. I hugged him.

"Bye." I whispered into his shirt. He didn't react for a minute, then he pulled me closer and held me tightly to him.

"Thank you for being here, Stella. I... Thank you." He whispered into my hair.

"Promise not to drown yourself in work?" I joked, pulling away from him. He laughed.

"I promise."

"Drop by sometime. Jay, Sirius and I will be here, usually watching movies in PJs." I told him.

"Thanks, I'll try to drop by." Brandon grinned. I smiled a last smile and limped towards the house. I opened the front door and just before I walked in, I looked back.

Brandon was watching me, still leaning against his car.

"You know, Lyons, I still hate you. But if there is anyone I hate that I can tolerate now, it would be you." I called to him.

"Good to know, Princess." He shouted back, and got into his car.

I shook my head at him before hobbling into the house.

"It's about time you got here! You and Brandon have been making kissy-faces at each other for more than 30 minutes!" Jay said dramatically.

"Get lost, Jay. You're just jealous." I teased.

"Jay! How could you?! Don't tell me you have feelings for _him_!" Sirius said in an awkwardly high-pitched voice.

"I do not, Sirius, you are my one and only." Jay clarified.

"Good, because Brandon is off-limits. He's Stellarooni's, you know." Sirius said.

I made a face as I flopped down on the couch.

"You wish, Sirius." I said. "Brandon and I hardly even know each other."

"And that's why you were snogging on the pavement right now?" He asked, a devious smile on his face. Even Jay was laughing.

"I was NOT snogging him!" I protested. The two of them sniggered anyway.

I rolled my eyes and turned on the TV.

"I want chocolate." I mumbled after an advertisement caught my eye.

"So, go get some." Sirius said.

"I would if I could, genius." I shot back at him.

"Oh, right, your poor foot. Would you like me to call Brandykins for you? You know, so that he can come and get you some chocolate..." He smirked mischievously.

"Ha-ha, very funny! Brandykins? Seriously? It sounds to me like you and Jay are the ones that are in love with him." I said darkly.

"Oh, come on, Stella-Bella. You're not fooling anybody. Brandon will get you chocolate and then maybe he can feed you and then you'll fall in love, get married and make babies for eternity!" Jay cackled.

"Oh, yeah, all that is definitely going to happen." I scoffed.

"You mark my words Stellarooni, you and Brandon will have your love story to tell..." Sirius said. I scowled.

"I thought YOU were against Brandon even looking in my direction...?" I looked pointedly at Jay.

"Well... If he has to hurt you, he's going to have to go through me." Jay shrugged simply.

"As much as that gives me the feels, I do not appreciate that you and your boyfriend are pairing me up with Brandon." I told him. The two of them simply exchanged a look and stifled laughs.

"Now, who will go and get me some chocolate?" I asked, ignoring their stupid behavior. They just giggled like a bunch of kids and didn't say anything.

I turned back to the TV, annoyed.

"Hello? Hey, Brandon, Stella asked for some chocolate..." Jay said suddenly. I whipped my head around to face Dumb and Dumber.

"Yeah, so Stella is craving chocolate now and..." Jay smirked as he spoke into his phone, Sirius was laughing his head off, buried under cushions.

"JAY! SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T WANT ANY CHOCOLATE!" I screamed.

"But, Stella, it's fine. Brandykins is on his way." Jay snickered.

I lunged at him and managed to reach his phone. I tried to get it out of his hands but I really couldn't.

"So, Brandon... Stella likes Hershey's kisses but yours would be fine too!"

"JAMES ALEXANDER MAXIMUS!" I screeched. Jay jumped at the sound, accidentally turning his phone on to speaker mode.

"Hello? Hello? H-Hello? Who is this? Jay? What was that awful noise? Is Stella alright? What's going on? Hello?" Brandon's confusion was evident.

"Nothing is wrong, Brandon, thank you very much. I'm fine. I'm that awful noise and you can just hang up now." I shouted to the phone.

"Stella? Hi. What's going on? Why were you screaming like that?" He asked casually.

"Nothing! God, just forget it, plea-" I was cut off by Jay, who grabbed the phone and turned away from me.

"Stella only wanted you to get her chocolate. She was too _shy_ to ask you herself, which is why I called. Would you be a darling to her and get her some chocolate? She really loves Hershey's kisses but I'm 100% sure that she will be smitten with your own..." Jay said calmly.

"James, you stop this bloody nonsense now!" I shouted. Sirius had fallen to the floor, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Brandon was now saying something to Jay.

"BRANDON LYONS YOU WILL HANG UP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed into Jay's ear.

Jay, completely startled, dropped his phone. I grabbed it and stabbed at the 'Off' icon with my thumb.

"Jay, what the hell?!" I demanded, completely and utterly furious!

"Oh, Stella-Bella, we both know you wanted him here..." He grinned cheekily.

"You know you're lucky my ankle is broken, don't you?" I glared at him.

"Aww, relax Stellaroo, it's only a bit of fun." Sirius said, still gasping for breath from all that laughter.

"Yeah, for YOU, obviously." I said sourly. Sirius shrugged sympathetically.

The doorbell rang. I crossed my fingers, hoping it wouldn't be Brandon. Jay and Sirius were both shooting me looks, obviously they wanted it to be Brandon...

Fortunately, it was only Caterina Rossi.

Unfortunately, there was the largest mob of paparazzi ever right behind her.

Even more unfortunate, Brandon was here.

I just about died when I caught sight of him. Why do people not understand that when I say DON'T come over, or DON'T do something? Why is it that they do exactly that? Idiots.

I buried my face in a cushion as they all walked in, Sirius slammed the door in the face of all the reporters. I sighed, it looked very much like I had another problem to face now: Media.

Goodbye, privacy, it was nice knowing you.

"Get a life, you bloody vermin!" Jay shouted to them before sharply pulling down the blinds and drapes.

"Cat! What are you doing here?" I asked, very puzzled. How in the world did she find out where I lived? Then again, Jay apparently _knows_ her and stuff...

"Well, I wanted to meet you, you know, to discuss the wedding gown and things... But I didn't know where you lived, obviously. I was outside, though, and then I met Brandon, and some idiot journalist saw us, and started blabbering about me cheating on Craig with Craig's best friend or something, so Brandon suggested that we get out of there..."

I raised my eyebrows at Brandon who was looking anywhere but me.

"He told me he had friends close by and that we could escape the gathering paparazzi, and we came here." She finished. I looked over at Brandon who was now grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, well, now that you're here... Maybe we should go upstairs and discuss the dresses after all... I came up with a few designs and ideas for the fabric matching and stuff." I told her.

"Fantabulous, darling!" She beamed at me.

I stood up, the sudden movement causing a sharp shot of pain pulse through my foot. I winced and slowly moved forward, dragging my left foot behind my right.

"Stella! You're hurt!" Cat noticed.

"Um, yeah, I just did something stupid... Got my foot caught somewhere..."

"Yeah, like always, something stupid." Brandon muttered. I turned around to look at him. He gave me a weak smile and turned away.

"Stella, you don't have to climb up the stairs now, you know. I can wait until your foot gets healed... Why don't I wait until your feeling better and get back to work? I can make it to your office sometime, and..." Caterina suggested.

"No, I'm fine." I said, as I approached the staircase. I took deliberate steps, finally managing to get half-way up.

"See? I'm doing great." I said. But too soon, as it so happens. My legs buckled and I almost rolled down the stairs, breaking my neck.

But then Brandon just had to jump in, and save my neck, didn't he? Why, God? Why?

No, I know what you're all thinking. That I'm being an ungrateful bitch. But no, that's not it at all. I'm really thankful for Brandon's timely catch. It was just that I would be the one that would have to face the terrible torturous teasing with Jay and Sirius. Only me.

I mumbled a small thanks and tried to get back to my feet after noticing out of the corner of my eye that the couple had doubled up with laughter. Caterina was watching all of us, a bemused expression on her face.

However, despite my slight squirming to signal to Brandon to let go of me, he did not. He insisted that I was a klutz, and that he would carry me up to my room and hoisted me in a fireman's lift. I was hardly given a chance to protest against his actions and decision making.

"You're kidnapping me in my own house?" I asked, deadpan.

"Apparently I am." He grinned gleefully. I grumbled to myself as he took me to my room and dropped me on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded, as he stood there grinning at me proudly. As if it were some kind of major achievement in life for him to carry me up a short half-flight of stairs.

"Wow, way to be thankful, Princess." He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again. "What do you think you are doing in this house?"

"Well, Jay called-"

"I told you not to come over here!" I almost screamed at him.

"Yeah, but Jay invited me." He shrugged simply, slipping his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and leaning against the wall.

"But this is MY house! Mine!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Hmm... Selfish, much, Princess?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I have the right to be selfish if this is my house we are talking about." I snapped. Brandon simply laughed and shook his head at me.

"Out." I told him, annoyed. He looked at me with an 'Are you serious?' expression before shruging and opening the door.

"Oh, I forgot something." He said, walking up to me.

"What?!" I growled, irritated. Not so much with him, as with my two dearest personal baby-sitters.

He pulled out a bag of something and handed it to me.

Kisses.

He had handed me a bag of Hershey's Kisses. Oh, boy. If Jay and/or Sirius found out that this boy had actually done this stupid thing, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Kisses?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. I wasn't disgusted by the gesture, just curious.

"A little birdie told me that they were your favorites." He smirked mischievously.

"Yeah? A little birdie that isn't so little, has no wings, has no feathers, no claws, nothing? A little birdie that is British, and blonde and blue-eyed and downright annoying, playing the role of a babysitter?" I scoffed.

"A little birdie that also mentioned to you that as much as I loved Hershey's Kisses, I would love yours more?" I asked, immediately regretting mentioning the whole me wanting to kiss Brandon theory that Jay had suggested.

"That reminds of one more thing that I forgot." Brandon said.

"Oh, really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Really." He said softly, a smile playing upon his lips. He inched closer and kissed me on the cheek, then my temple.

I froze. Completely, entirely, wholly, froze.

What in the name of Coco Chanel just happened?!

"Hope you like the kisses, Princess." He winked, waving cheerfully before walking out of the door.

I knew that he only kissed me in a manner of teasing me. Teasing me about whatever bloody nonsense that Jay had told him over the phone... But still. I was totally not expecting that, and he had clearly won this little game...

As Caterina walked into my room, complimenting me on how cute my bedroom was, and sat down with me to discuss her wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses, I couldn't help but notice my mind flitting back to when Brandon had kissed me.

Holy Alexander Wang! This boy was driving me crazy with his teasing!

Him and his friends, both.

Ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I wanted to address this topic that I passionately feel for: It's not the girl's fault if she's raped. It's the damned douchebag guy's. I know that there are some of you that think that it isn't the guy's fault, raping someone, just because they can't control their dumbass hormones because they can't handle our sexiness?<strong>

**Well, please. You're just making excuses for all those fucking bastards that can't keep their fucking pants on. Excuse my language, but this is something that makes me so mad! **

**Why is the girl to be blamed here? It wouldn't be called a 'rape' if it was the girl's fault. You make it sound like a girl actually wants to be violated. What the fuck? Why would you even contemplate such a possibility? **

**I ****know, there are some nice guys out there. But where? Somewhere is too generalized for me. I can't handle that. I'm not annoyed by all guys. There ARE nice guys... But the rapists, and hearbreakers, players, and just downright douchebags that will do absolutely anything for sex? Yeah, I would like to rip their guts out, thank you very much. You see,there are some of you who believe that rape happens for a reason, and people who believe that it doesn't argue with you... It's the general debate. **

**I will say this: Rape happens for a reason, Men have no fucking self-control and think the world revolves around sex. And what happens when you are sensible enough to believe in the contrary? You get raped. Murdered after, even. **

**So please, cut the crap. **

**Love,  
>Passion Unbroken.<strong>


	18. Hot stuff

**A/N: I feel so, so, so guilty about not being able to update any sooner, and believe me, I am working on it, but there is just so much going on... With end of semester projects and assignments to turn in, and tutoring elementary school kids, and yearbook deadlines running up, and thanksgiving food drives, and tests and finals and so much more! I am freaking out!**

**Plus, it's not easy being the new kid. It HAS been a few months since I was actually a new kid, but something new just pops up everyday, and there is just so much to do.**

**I promise you guys, though, I will update regularly starting thanksgiving break. Please, please, please just don't hate me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**Girlz-Rule123: Well, yeah. Brandon kissed Stella on the cheek. But it was only a matter of teasing her about what Jay had said to him on the phone... Thank you! **

**StellaSunny: Thank you! Thanks so much! Haha, tell me about it! I am waiting so eagerly for thanksgiving! Mostly so that I can catch up with a lot of fun stuff that I like doing... Haha, no, the bear was supposed to chase Stella, but I changed my mind. I wanted Bella to become friendlier to each other and took a chance there... **  
><strong>I know, Elena is the prettiest person ever! (Well, in my head, and I made her up so I get the right to make her the prettiest person ever... :P) Yeah, some people are just idiots. I don't just dislike men for having no self-control. There are some hormonally crazy girls, too... <strong>  
><strong>Haha, glad you liked the little chocolate bit. I'm writing Stella's story putting myself in her shoes so a lot of her life in my story has to do with my own... I'm feeling everything she is feeling. And call me ridiculous, but I'm falling for Brandon myself! <strong>  
><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH! I SIMPLY CAN'T SAY THAT ENOUGH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! :*<strong>

**Bree (Guest): Thank you! So glad you did! I know, right?! There are some people that ACTUALLY believe that it's the victim's fault and I feel like punching them in the face. -_- Seriously! **  
><strong>Thank you. I'm glad to see that people realize that. A lot of the things I write about include my own life and struggles and I'm guessing that in a world with 7 billion people and more, I am not the only one facing all these issues, and I want readers to know that I'm there with them, all the way... Thank you so much! I feel the same way... Thanks, again!<strong>

**StarStyleSunshine: Thank you! Haha, yeah, but sometimes that just happens. I remember this one time my dad went to Switzerland for work purposes and he brought me tons of chocolate, and half of it was stashed in the freezer, way in the back, and we totally forgot about it all! Thank you so much! Hehe, thanks!**

**Random915: IKR?! Yeah... They do that... So... Stella doesn't like Brandon. Yet. *wink wink* You'll see... Haha, yes! I just had to throw in the little Coco Chanel bit. xD**

**love winx: Thank you! Haha, yeah, Brandon's kiss was only a tease, though, so don't get any ideas that they're together... ;) Haha, thanks again! Here's the update! I know, right?! How on earth is the rape victim to be blamed?! They are the **_**VICTIMS**_** for crying out loud!**

**Julieee0721: Thank you! Thank you! Wonderful knowing that you like it!**

**Alex winx club (Guest): I know, we're all on the same boat, then... Exactly! Sex isn't everything, and people should really know that. Jeez. Haha, thank you! Lol, thanks!Thank you so much! Here is the update!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Haha, that's okay. Thank you! Haha, thank you! Yes, thanks. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Yes, I've said it before: Everyone wants a guy like Brandon or Helia. Sweet, sensitive, caring, creative, strong, good-looking and loving... **

**Musa1108: Thank you! I know, Bella is adorable!**

**Stella589: Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I got so emotional after reading your message, don't ask me why... But that means the world to me. I have been, am being and will continue to be told that writing is just a waste of time, even though writing is my life! It means so much to me, I can't even begin to tell you how much it does. Thank you for everything. Mucho Amor. **

**Lots of love to all of you lovely people,**

**Thanks for every little bit of support you've all given me,**

**Sagarika.**

* * *

><p>My broken ankle kept me from doing a lot of things. The morning runs and dance lessons that I had only recently taken back up were at a stand-still and I was mostly stuck in my room the whole time. I'd never been more bored in my entire life!<p>

I had finally finished Caterina's wedding dress and her bridesmaid's dresses. They turned out really well! Well, the designs did. I had ordered some specifically requested fabric and embellishments and planned to get started on it soon enough. The wedding was only a few months away!

And guess what? So, since Craig's best friend happens to be Brandon, and hence his best man; Caterina wants ME to be the maid of honor. I protested wildly against the idea, but she had simply said something about us being really cute together, and finding a way to work out our differences before the wedding. She left me no choice. Well, she'd also asked me to be the maid of honor because she thought of me as a really good friend, and she'd told me that she hadn't had anyone to talk to as friends since she was a kid... I wanted to be there for Caterina. In the short time we'd been acquainted, Cat and I had gotten really close. It helped that neither of us really had any girlfriends to turn to for advice and stuff anymore, but I liked her, she was funny and witty and really an awesome person!

And honestly, Brandon and I don't hate each other so much anymore. We just bicker from time to time. Okay, so we argue a LOT! We pick fights with each other over absolutely EVERYTHING! But this is the thing: We just liked arguing that way. We just liked insulting each other. It was just a harmless bit of fun.

Speaking of Brandon... I hadn't seen him since he had kissed me. Well, it wasn't an actual kiss, it was never a proper kiss with Brandon... What with the first time him and his supposedly drunk self kissed me at the engagement party, and then the other day, with the stupid Hershey's Kisses vs. Brandon's own kisses and all that silly teasing...

I had wanted to ask him why in the world he had kissed me. Twice, as it so happens. I mean, I get that he was just teasing me the last time and he claimed to have been drunk the first, but for some reason I felt like there was more to it.

No doubt, watching all these chick-flicks and reading all these romance novels during all this boredom is messing with my brain. I'm over-thinking all of this...

My foot had completely healed now. The cast had come of and I could finally walk without anyone's help again.

I could finally wear high-heels and platform shoes! Yes!

I had gone on my first run since the injury this morning, and was currently getting all prepped up for my trip to the dance studio. I got dressed and grabbed my bag, Jay had told me he'd drop me off at the studio before heading back to the office for some unfinished business.

"Hello, Stella-Bella!" Jay greeted me with a huge grin and pulled me in for a warm hug.

"Hey," I smiled a little, puzzled by his over-the-top happiness.

"What did you do this time? I already know that it was you who bust my toaster..." I joked.

"Uh, you insult me!" He said melodramatically. I laughed.

"I'm just happy that you can walk again! Finally! After all this time!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, I'm going to be late!" I dragged him out.

"Whoa, someone's an energetic bunny." He raised his eyebrows at me, amused, as we got into his car.

"Well, I'm sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, I've been stuck in my room for two weeks, now! I want to get out and do something fun!" I told him.

"Fair enough." He agreed as he started up the engine.

Jay dropped me off and left for work again.

As I walked into the building, I was literally keeping my fingers crossed to see Brandon. I will say, I was fairly disappointed when I didn't see him in the studio. Maddie and Nick asked about my foot and stuff and I kind of got into the mood to dance. I figured he would just be late, being caught up in work or something...

My eyes kept darting towards the door, hoping for Brandon to show up soon.

"Geez, Stella, get a grip. You're acting like you can't breathe without him or something." I scolded myself.

Maddie and Nick announced that we were going to be doing a Rumba routine and ordered us to be paired up. I hadn't been here since the day Brandon and I had danced the Tango and I was waiting to see if Brandon was coming in or not, but while the others had all gotten into pairs, he still wasn't here.

"Hey, do you want to be partners today?" A voice behind me said. I turned around to face the person.

In front of me was some dude with spiked blue hair.

"Oh, um, hi." I said uncertainly. He smiled.

"I think we should partner up today... We're the only ones left." He nodded towards the other couples. I nervously glanced in the direction of the door, hoping Brandon would just show up already. Something about this blue-headed guy felt... Sinister. Maybe I was just being paranoid... But, I didn't want to be rude, either...

"Um, yeah... I, err, I guess you're right." I said reluctantly, giving one last look at the door.

He smiled again, and took my hand. Maddie and Nick instructed some of the couples and they started to play the music. I felt myself getting lost in the song as it started up. I stiffly joined hands with this guy and started to dance.

"I'm Matt, by the way." He said, as we started to move to the music.

"Stella." I nodded absent-mindedly.

There was just something completely off about dancing with this Matt guy. His dancing was okay, I guess... But the way he was dancing with me just felt a little too weird.

This was NOTHING like how I had felt dancing with Brandon. Brandon and I simply complemented each other so easily... And this Matt person just wasn't for me. I couldn't dance with this guy...

_It's just this dance, Stella. Just this one dance... _

Things were very plain for a while, until Matt suddenly started groping his way down my back. Every once in a while he was fingering the skin of my back through the light fabric of my top. And ever-so-slightly I felt him trying to feel me up under my shirt. I kept dodging and getting out of his grasp, in a manner of implementing some more moves into the dance, but I think he figured out that I was trying to avoid him touching me and he held on to me tighter than before, every chance he got.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep calm, counting down the time until the song was done in my head...

But then this stupid perverted creep tried to slip the straps of my tank top down my shoulders. I wanted to punch his guts out. I was furious!

What I hadn't noticed with all the weirdness going on with Matt, was that Brandon had come into the studio.

"Matt, stop it." I muttered, as I nudged his hands away from me. But they were just there again.

"Stop what, babe?"

Okay, what?!

_Babe?! Babe?! Did this freak just call me BABE! Oh, no he did NOT!_

"Matt, lay off." I growled, more forcefully. He simply smirked and let his hands drop to my waist. I shuddered, feeling sick with realization of his true motives for wanting to partner with me.

His hands were there, casually slipping up my top, and resting on my bare skin. I wanted to die. This was sexual harassment! Good God!

"You know you like it, babe." He whispered into my ear, his cold voice penetrating through. I clenched my jaw, and waited for the last few bars of the song to play.

But then, before anything DID happen, Brandon marched up to Matt and pulled him and his filthy hands off of me. Everyone's eyes turned to us.

"Brandon!" I hissed, not wanting to make a scene.

In all honesty, I was so grateful for him being there, I could've kissed him.

Wait. NO... I did not think that. No, I was just really grateful for Brandon's intervention. But I really didn't want the whole studio to be staring at us.

"Yo, what's your problem man?" Matt demanded, puffing himself up, in anticipation of a fight.

It was a pretty funny sight, actually. Brandon was a whole head taller than him and WAAAAY more muscular... Matt didn't stand a chance.

Stop, Stella. They are not fighting over you or anything. This isn't a movie.

Brandon didn't answer to Matt anyway. He just glared at him, his eyes were murderous.

"Matt, we all think you should leave." Maddie spoke up.

"What?! What did I do? Stella and I were just dancing, if anyone should leave, it should be this guy over here." Matt said, poking Brandon in the chest. Brandon growled at him.

"Matt, I think you should leave now. Leave and don't come back here, please?" Nick said sternly.

Matt opened his mouth to protest but everyone was staring pointedly at him, waiting for him to walk out. He turned to me.

"Come on, babe. Nothing happened... Tell them we were perfectly fine dancing with each other." He told me, a sickening tone to his voice. "Babe..."

I was so disgusted by the whole thing, I felt like throwing up. He waited for a few minutes and grumbled about something. He grabbed his things and headed towards the door.

Before walking out his snapped back to me.

"I know you enjoyed every single minute of it, bitch. Just because you've become such a media-whore now doesn't make you immune to me." He called before he left.

I didn't even know this guy, and here he was, saying something like this?

"Stella, I am SO sorry you had to go through that." Maddie apologized profusely.

"Maddie, it's okay. It wasn't your fault or anything..." I assured her.

I shuddered at the thought of what had just happened.

"But I shouldn't have let him in, or at least, I should have told you..." Maddie went on.

"Maddie, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I just never realized that he might still be after you..." She trailed off.

"What is going on?!" I wailed, frustrated.

"Stella, didn't you realize who that was?" She asked, genuinely surprised. I shook my head.

"That was Matthew Richardson." She said. I felt my stomach flip.

Maybe I did know the spiky blue-headed guy from before after all...

"I think I'm just going to go home." I said weakly. The rest of the people in the studio looked at me sympathetically. Maddie told me to come back when I'd gotten any better at grasping this whole situation.

I dumbly walked out.

"You okay, Princess?" Brandon asked me, following me out. I kind of wish he hadn't though...

"Yes, Brandon, I'm feeling absolutely amazing after whatever just happened." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, stupid question." He said automatically, I sighed.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Because," He said.

"Because isn't good enough an explanation." I told him.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence!" He protested.

"You didn't even have a whole sentence to say!" I burst out angrily.

"Well, how would you know if you didn't let me say anything?" He shot back.

"Brandon, please. Stop it. I can't deal with this right now." I told him, picking up the pace.

"Wait," He grabbed my arm.

"What?!" I snapped. He didn't say anything, just dragged me by my arm to wherever.

"Brandon Lyons, let go off me this instant!" I hissed. He still didn't speak.

He stopped in front of his car and opened the front passenger seat.

"Get in." He ordered.

"I don't take orders from y-" I was cut off by his forceful look. I scowled and got in. He got in and started up the engine.

"Why am I being kidnapped, again?" I asked.

"You need to cool off." He said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I don't need one more person in my life telling me what to do."

"We're going out for coffee."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Is this like a date?!"

I was kind of horrified by the idea of going on a date with Brandon, actually. Besides, who in the right mind would want to go on a date after being felt up by a creepy someone. Especially someone like Matthew Richardson.

"It's not a date or whatever." He said at the same time. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Good, because you really need to work on your asking-out skills." I said.

"I honestly do not understand you." He shook his head at me.

"Good." I repeated.

He took me to a coffee shop, well on the outskirts of the city.

"What is this thing?" I asked, as he handed me a beverage.

"Caramel macchiato." He told me, taking his seat across from me. I raised my eyebrows at him and got ready to take a sip.

"STOP!" He shouted at me. I jumped at his sudden outburst, promptly spilling a bit of my coffee on the table. A few people around us that were reading or studying or something gave him dirty looks, he glanced around apologetically.

Brandon reached across the table and helped me mop up the mess I'd made because of him.

"Okay, now why are you being so jumpy?" I asked, mopping up the last of the coffee. He looked sheepish. I persisted.

"You were drinking the coffee the wrong way." He said slowly.

"There is a _right_ way to do that?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. I gave him a questioning look.

"The true essence of coffee drinking comes from properly tasting the coffee..." He began. I tried not to laugh at his serious talking and listened to him.

"The right way to drink coffee is to breathe in the steam that rises from it, and then drink it, taking small sips and breathing in alternatively." He said.

"You cannot be serious." I said, deadpanned. "You're asking me to get high on a caramel macchiato!"

"I am. Try it." He said in all seriousness. I looked at him nervously and followed his instructions.

My drink smelled amazing, but I didn't really expect anything less from it... I alternatively breathed in the fumes, and sipped my coffee... Brandon was right, something did taste better now...

"See what I mean?" He grinned at me. I shrugged, taking another sip.

We drank our coffee in silence.

"So... Do you want to play Trigger?" He asked after a while.

"Is this one of those utterly boyish shooting games?" I wrinkled my nose. He laughed.

"No, it's an across-the-table thing." He explained. "I give you one word and you say the first thing that pops into your mind when I say it."

"I didn't know it was called trigger. Is that a British thing?" I teased. He shrugged.

"Fine, let's play." I said, setting down my half-empty coffee.

"Do I go first or do you want to?"

"You go first." I said. He nodded, waiting for me to start shooting words at him.

**Me: **Coffee.

**Brandon: **Addicted.

**Me: **Best friend.

**Brandon: **Jay. (Or Craig. But mostly Jay...)

**Me: **Beautiful.

**Brandon: **Sunrise and sunset.

**Me: **Movies.

**Brandon: **Dates.

**Me: **Dates.

**Brandon: **Girls.

**Me: **Gay.

**Brandon: **Jay.

We both cracked up on that one.

**Me: **Girlfriend.

Forever alone.

I grinned at that, but a huge part of me was surprised. How did someone as breath-takingly good-looking not have a girlfriend?

**Me: **Tomatoes.

I honestly have no idea why I said that! He looked at me weirdly.

**Brandon: **Spain?!

**Me: **Spanish.

**Brandon: **Hot.

I gave him a look.

"What?! Spanish is a hot language! There is nothing more sexier than Spanish!" He argued.

"I must say, I agree..." I admitted.

**Me: **Blonde.

**Brandon: **You.

**Me: **Work.

**Brandon: **Hard.

**Me: **Fun.

**Brandon: **Sleep.

**Me: **Sex.

**Brandon: **Hot.

**Me: **Hot.

**Brandon: **Spanish sex.

"Spanish sex?! What the heck?!" I asked, utterly shocked. He laughed.

"Well, I said Spanish was hot. And that sex was hot. So Spanish sex should be really hot."

I face-palmed myself.

"What the hell _IS_ Spanish sex, anyway?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know... Maybe the Spanish do it in some really sexy way?" He suggested. I threw a napkin at his head.

"I wonder, do you think having sex with me would be hotter than having sex with an average guy? I AM part Spanish, and I know all American girls like British guys..." He mused.

"Do NOT ask me such disgusting questions!" I squeaked, trying hard to ignore the thoughts of doing IT with Brandon that were floating through my head.

"Thinking about getting it on with me, Princess?" He wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively. It was almost like he had read my mind.

"I, erm, umm... No! That's just plain gross! Ew!" I spluttered. He chuckled.

"My turn." I said, steering him back to the game rather than having him tease me.

"Okay..." He shrugged and looked me in the eye.

**Brandon: **Love.

**Me:**Heartbreak.

**Brandon: **British guys.

**Me: **Obnoxious.

He raised a cocky eyebrow at me, I stuck my tongue out.

**Brandon: **Princess.

**Me: **Annoying.

**Brandon: **Jay.

**Me: **Evil baby-sitter.

He laughed.

**Brandon: **Gay.

**Me: **Sirius.

"He's like the gayest gay guy I know!" I justified.

**Brandon: **Best friend.

**Me: **My favorite gay couple - Jay and Sirius.

**Brandon: **Movies.

**Me: **Popcorn.

**Brandon: **Music.

**Me: **Feelings.

**Brandon: **Sex.

**Me: **You are evil.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

**Brandon: **Language.

**Me: **Beautiful.

**Brandon: **Handsome.

**Me: **You. Oh, wait, I lied.

"Rude!" He exclaimed, I laughed.

**Brandon: **Sex.

I realized that he wasn't going to let go off that topic until I gave him an answer. I thought about it, and said literally the first thing that came to my mind.

**Me:** Lacy underwear?

Brandon stared at me, caught completely off-guard. Well, at least I had something to tease him with...

I burst out laughing as his expression changed multiple times, wondering how to respond to that. Slowly, Brandon gave up and started laughing as well.

Brandon and I spent a little more time, chatting about how things had gone since we last saw each other a few weeks ago and then we left the coffee shop.

I'd almost forgotten about the whole incident that had brought us here in the first place. Until Brandon brought it up.

"So... If you don't mind me asking, who's Matthew Richardson?" He asked, as we turned back home.

"Oh," I said, surprised that he even remembered. "He was just this guy from high school... Maddie and I used to be friends with him. Until we caught him peeping into the girls locker room once. It was pretty awkward..."

"Why is your life filled with the most obnoxiously perverted guys?" Brandon said.

"You do include yourself in that category, don't you?" I teased.

"Oh, please. I'm the nicest guy you'll ever meet." He said.

"Right. And that's why you couldn't stop staring at my body the other day." I said.

He grumbled to himself then shut up, knowing that I had stumped him.

"So, tell me more about this Matthew guy..." He said, making a turn.

"Oh, after the whole locker room incident, we found out that he was having an affair with the school nurse! It was NOT pretty... According to Maddi, he had a huge crush on me back then..." I shrugged indifferently.

"Well, looks like he still likes you." Brandon remarked.

"Please. Don't even go there. I've never been more humiliated in my life." I said, burying my head in my hands.

"Hey, it's okay... If anything, everyone feels sorry for you." He said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime." He said.

"No, I meant thanks for rescuing me from that creep."

"Oh, sure, anytime." He repeated. I smiled.

"You know, Princess? You should seriously stop plunging yourself into the pot labeled trouble. I know I've rescued you too many times since we first met... But you should know, I'm not going to be your knight in shining armor forever. I can't keep saving you." He joked.

"I know I keep telling you this, but you should really stop thinking so much of yourself!" I shot back.

He chuckled.

We drove back home, fooling around like we always did... But something kept bothering me.

There was a little voice in my head, replaying Brandon's words, the ones about him not being there to save me all the time?, they were whirling around my head.

I must be going mad.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: I've been getting a lot of requests from you guys to add the Winx in, and I really did not plan for them to be, simply because I wanted to have an exclusive Bella fanfic here... However, if you guys vote on it here via PM or in a review, I would be glad to add them in, maybe not as main characters, but as like a cameo role in movies... <strong>

**Thanks!  
>Passion Unbroken. <strong>


	19. Happy Birthday, Princess!

**A/N: So... The reckless me is back. I have a Bio test, a math test, a MAJOR presentation, and I sat and typed this chapter out instead of working on any of those things. Yeah, I am so screwed tomorrow, but oh well... I'll probably pull an all-nighter or something and get through it. Let's hope that works, alright?**

**Anyway, this is a MAJOR breakthrough chapter! Mwhahaha! I really, really, really hope you guys like it. I'm in a bit of a hurry now, now that I'm done with this I have to start on my school stuff... Eeek! But, really, I want to know what you guys think of this. Things are going to get weird now, I think... :P I have no idea!**

**Also, thank you for voting. I never intended to include the rest of the Winx in here because I really think that writing exclusively one couple's story gives a lot more depth for you to throw in... So... Sorry if I disappointed all of you people that wanted the rest of the Winx in here... That is about it... Thanks again, for coming so far with me! Love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**Musa1108: Haha, glad you liked it! Lol, yeah, that was what I was aiming for... Yeah, read my author's note about the whole Winx thing. **  
><strong>love winx: YESS! Haha, thanks! Cool, I wasn't going to add them and that's exactly what I thought! Thank you! Here is the update. Lol, yup! Thanks!<strong>

**Girlz-Rule123: Haha, thanks! Thanks! Thanks! This is the update! :D**

**Alex winx club (Guest): I am so happy to know that! Thank you so much! :3 You are WAAAYYY too sweet! Thank you! Yes, that's what I thought as well, so looks like this story is going just the way I planned for it to go! YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thanks! Yeah, sure. Thanks so much! Love you!**

**Cherise (Guest): My sentiments precisely... ;) Love your name, by the way!**

**Soukaina (Guest): Well, hello there! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you so much! Gaaah, I'm saying thank you way too much but I can't help it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And, yes, I am trying to go back to my initial way of updating everyday... It's just that I'm a little caught up with semester end stuff... I will get back on track, though, I promise! Thank you so much! Yes, Bella is the cutest couple EVER! I'm in love with them! 3 Thank you, thank you, thank you, again!**

**rivandmuse (Guest): Yeah, yeah, I know, I feel the same. Glad to hear that, I'm keeping the story going just as I first planned for it! :D Thank you, thank you, thank you! Haha, yes! Oh, wow, really? Where are you from? :P Is Hindi like... Your Native language? Cool! Honestly, I find Spanish to be the sexiest language EVER! Lol, I am well aware that that sounds downright insane, but that's just me... I'm a weirdo... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Romance is on it's way, I promise you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Geez, you are giving me a sugar-rush by being so darn sweet! Thank you so much! Oooh, now I'm curious. Don't mind if I ask, you don't have to tell me, but you signed your name off as Ally, and I was wondering what your name was... :P I planned for only 20 chapters, but seeing as how the story is only picking up right now, it will be more, I can tell you that. I haven't calculated anything yet, sorry... :P Thanks, again, btw! Lots of love! **  
><strong>Love, hugs and kisses;<strong>  
><strong>Passion Unbroken.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7 months later... <strong>

Brandon and I have been meeting up as regular coffee buddies. Everyone that we know think we work notoriously hard. So we decided to chill out and get coffee thrice a week together.

Of course, there was always one day that I'd be meeting delivery dates. And days when he simply had to work late, but we just made those coffee runs a part of our routine.

It was fun, we simply hung out, talked about ourselves, work, and occasionally about our pasts.

I was starting to look forward to being with Brandon. I looked forward to our little meet-ups. It all worked out fine.

A couple of months ago he even started taking me out to lunch and dinner, it was like we were dating, but we actually weren't...

Only two more weeks until Caterina's wedding day! Cat and I have gotten unbelievably close to each other... Her company made me feel a lot better than usual, I feel like I've known her forever! I can't believe she's getting married in two weeks! Eek!

I had gotten done with all the dresses. Jay and Cat decided to work on the maid of honor dress because I was to wear it, and they thought they had a better idea of what would look good on me apparently. I just hope that the two of them don't decide to make a complete fool out of me.

I twirled around my work-space in my swivel chair, hovering between my worktop and my laptop.

I signed a bunch of papers that Jay brought in, and turned back to my laptop, taking a quick sip of water before typing away furiously.

Somebody snuck up behind me without my knowledge and placed their palms over my eyes, hindering my eye-sight.

"Jay!" I growled. I got no response.

I fumbled with the hands covering my eyes.

"James..." I said in warning tones.

"Guess again, Princess." A warm voice rang in my ears.

"Brandon?!" I exclaimed, surprised. He removed his palms from my face and twisted my chair around so that I would face him.

"It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten all about me..." He teased. I hadn't seen him for almost two weeks, our schedules and deadlines had kept on getting in the way of our meetings, and we wound up not meeting up for quite some time..

"Well.. Yeah, I've been busy." I said vaguely, before turning back to my laptop.

"Have you had lunch yet?" He asked, playing with a snow-globe that was on the side of my desk.

"Mmh... No..." I mumbled.

"Good, then we're going to lunch now." He said, turning my chair back around to face him.

"Brandon... I have work to do! Food can wait..." I whined. But he wouldn't let me get back to my typing.

"Okay, I never thought I would hear you say that food can wait, but since I just did, we're definitely going out for lunch." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Wait, don't YOU have work to do."

"Yeah, but I took the day off... The perks of owning your own company..." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on..." He said, literally dragging me out the door.

"You know... Jay won't be too happy about you dragging me off somewhere." I pointed out.

"I hate to tell you this, but Jay agreed that I should go get you fed." He informed me.

"You're evil." I said.

"Preventing you from starving yourself is not evil, Princess." He said.

We took the elevator down and got into his car.

"But I'm only wearing this!" I wailed, pointing to my floral dress.

"You look fine." He told me. "Stop acting like you're walking around half-naked or something."

"Are you kidding me? Whatever fancy restaurant you're taking me to is so not going to be fine with this stupid dress!" I complained.

"Well, we're not going to a fancy restaurant so stop complaining!" He said calmly.

"Then where are we going?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smirked mischievously.

I sat in stony silence, craving my laptop, all through the duration of the ride.

I couldn't help but think of Brandon, though. He kept taking me out and making plans for just the two of us... It simply made me think that maybe he... _Liked_ me. Could it be? I mean, he hasn't like kissed me or anything since we first met, but it has been more than half a year since we've met, and we HAVE gotten pretty close... I don't know...

"Are we going to the park?" I quizzed as he pulled towards Central Park.

"Maybe." He admitted.

"Ooh! Are we going on a picnic or whatever?!" I asked, clapping my hands, suddenly excited.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't figure it all out!" He cursed. I giggled.

"Well, you didn't really make a big secret of taking me to Central Park." I pointed out. He grumbled.

"Fine, but the rest of this I am making a huge deal out of, okay?" He said.

"Umm... Okay?" I got out of the car and waited for him.

Brandon came up behind me and blindfolded me with what I suppose was a bandanna.

"Okay, you are seriously taking this whole secrecy thing too far..." I said. And then, without any warning, he picked me up.

"Brandon!" I shrieked.

"Oh, shut up, love."

"Don't tell me to shut up, and don't call me love!" I snapped, although secretly I liked that he called me that. "Put me down!"

He chuckled and went on walking, keeping my arms in such a position so that I couldn't remove the blindfold. I swear, this guy has a really bad habit of wanting to carry me around.

"I hate you." I muttered, after struggling a bit. I could feel his stupid face smirking that stupid smirk.

And then somehow I was thinking of his lips. Oh, his gorgeous lips... And thinking of how a _proper_ kiss from him would feel, and all that bloody nonsense. I could've killed myself for having such thoughts!

After what seemed life forever, Brandon sat me down on my feet. I smoothed out my dress and was about to rip the bandanna off when he stopped me.

"Allow me." He said. I dropped my arms limply to my sides as he slowly undid the bandanna. He quickly slipped it off, leaving me staring at the sight in front of me, speechless.

There was the most beautiful spread of a picnic in front of me. A bunch of balloons were next to the food.

In the middle of all the balloons, there was an especially large one.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS!_ It said.

"Oh," I managed to wriggle out of my mouth.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh, my god." I breathed. "I can't believe I didn't realize that it was my own birthday."

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Brandon... I... I don't even know what to say..." I whispered.

"Then don't say anything." He said, leading me toward the little spread.

I sat down on the picnic blanket as Brandon sat next to me and began pulling food and drink out. I was still speechless.

"So... I do you want Pink Lemonade or Blue?" He asked, waving two small bottles of drink in my face.

"Umm, whatever... Anything is fine..." I choked out.

"I see you're still recovering from the shock..." He chuckled.

"How did you know it was my birthday? I mean, I didn't even remember it myself, and I don't remember ever telling you..." I trailed off.

"Jay." He said simply. "He mentioned it a few weeks back..."

"And you've been planning this ever since?" I asked. He shrugged.

"So... How come Jay let you bring me here alone?" I asked, only half-teasing.

"He doesn't know." Brandon stated simply. "He just thinks I'm just taking you to get deli or wrap or salad or whatever.

"What?! Okay, now you should really get some psychiatric help, you seem to love kidnapping me!" I said. He laughed.

"You're just really easy to kidnap, Princess... Not to mention fun, and entertaining." He grinned. I couldn't help but smile myself.

Brandon actually served me sandwiches, lemonade, chips and cupcakes. It was like one of those really cute picnic birthdays that I had always wanted as a kid, but never got because I was too busy hiding in my bedroom, trying to drown out my parents' fighting. Before all the fighting, when they both still liked each other, they'd only enjoy taking me to fancy restaurants, they never bothered to give me the simple picnic that I had always found fascinating.

And yet here I was, at the age of 24, celebrating my birthday with a picnic, with a boy whom I hadn't even known for a whole year... I couldn't thank him enough for this.

Somehow ever since Brandon stepped into my life, I seem to be having all my childhood wishes fulfilled. There was just something about this guy that made me feel so... _Alive..._

And I loved it.

After eating I lay back on the ground, and Brandon sat with his back supported by a tree.

I picked a blade of grass and played with it, thinking about the whole day, how perfectly serene it was.

"What are you thinking about?" Brandon asked. I turned my head to face him.

"Nothing... Just today... I've always wanted to celebrate my birthday outside like this." I looked away, suddenly embarrassed to have wanted something so child-like.

"You don't have to be shy or embarrassed... I've always wanted to do something like this, too." He said slowly. I looked up at him.

"My birthday comes during October, though, and it was never really perfect weather to go out and have a picnic. Elena got to do that, though. Her birthday was in June, perfect beach weather... She had picnics, barbecues, everything... She was that kind of person. Outgoing, nature-loving, compassionate..." He looked into the distance.

"You never talk about her." I commented, sitting up and moving just a little closer to him.

"I just... I try not to think of her so much, I keep lapsing into how she would've loved this, or how she would've commented on that lady's hair or how cute that puppy across the street looked... She had an opinion on everything, and she didn't care about being heard. And yet, she was the nicest person you could ever meet..."

"She sounds great." I said, really meaning it.

"You don't have to say anything. I know I keep saying stuff like this and you feel like you have to console me or whatever but you don't ha-"

"Brandon, I say what I want to say. I would have simply pretended to listen if I didn't care about your nostalgic memories or whatever." I told him. He smiled a small smile and squeezed my hand.

We sat there, just like that, holding hands and staring into space. Neither of us said a word, we simply listened to the wind whispering secrets into our ears. I'd never felt such tranquility before.

And then a loud ringing broke the silence. It sounded like a bell...

"Ice-cream!" I squealed like an excited child. Brandon looked at me in surprise, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Don't laugh at me! Ice-cream is an important part of life!" I admonished. He chuckled.

"Fair enough, come on." He said, standing up and offering me a hand.

"Where?"

"To get this wonderful ice-cream that got you so excited." He grinned.

"Brandon, you don't have t-" I said, but then he got impatient and signaled for me to stay before running off somewhere.

"And then there was one." I muttered to myself.

He came back a few minutes later, holding two ice-cream cones. He handed me one.

"Thanks!" I grabbed the ice-cream from him. He laughed. "Chocolate!"

"Well, well, well, this is what a 24-year-old behaves like, then?" He joked.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes, taking my first bit of the ice-cream.

"Mmh..." I mumbled through the food in my mouth. "What did you get?"

"Mint-Chocolate Chip." He said. I peered at his ice-cream as if analyzing it.

"Meh. Mint sucks." I said dismissively. And then before I could move away, Brandon smeared some of his ice-cream on my nose.

"Brandon!" I protested, trying to get the ice-cream off of my face.

"You dare not insult the great Mint!" He said in a goofy voice. I laughed in spite of myself.

"You dare not smear ice-cream on MY face." I shot back, shoving my whole ice-cream at his face.

"Stella!"

"Hmm... That must be the first time you have ever called my Stella." I mused. He shrugged.

"Princess just suits you better..." He explained. I don't know why, but that made me blush. I think he noticed, though, because he chuckled softly after that.

"Stop laughing at me!" I protested, that only made him laugh harder. Frustrated, I chucked my ice-cream at him.

"Oh, no you did not!" He said in a mock-threatening manner. I giggled.

Brandon smeared more of the mint ice-cream on me. I squealed and scrambled to my feet, attempting to get away from him but he caught on pretty quick.

He chased me around the secluded area we were in, laughing. I was laughing, too.

"I'm going to get you, Princess... I'm not letting you get away with anything just because it's your birthday!" He yelled.

"I'd like to see you try, first." I called back, still running. And then suddenly he snuck up behind me and lifted me up by my waist.

"AAAH! Brandon!" I laughed, my hair had come loose from it's braid and was now all over the place.

"I got you, Princess." He said, I could hear the grin in his voice, even though I couldn't see HIM.

He spun me around once before setting me down on the blanket again. And then he collapsed next to me.

I lay back down, facing the sky, watching the clouds slowly float by. I sighed deeply.

We were quiet for some time, waiting to completely catch our breaths.

"Brandon?" I asked after I'd regained my composure.

"Mmhmm?" He hummed. He was playing with my hair.

"Never mind..." I mumbled, completely forgetting what I was going to say. He was sitting up, playing with my crazy blonde hair that was spread out all over the blanket.

And somehow I felt... _Nervous_. Just like that, for no reason at all... NERVOUS. There were butterflies in my stomach, and my heart was pounding like some kind of pneumatic drill against my rib-cage. I could feel my legs going numb and shaking uncontrollably all at once. And even though I had regained my breath, my lungs seemed to want more oxygen by the second. My throat went dry as I felt Brandon's breath on my forehead. He was looking down, running his hands through my hair.

I pushed all those jittery feelings away and tried again, "Thank you for everything today."

"Hey, you don't have to thank me, it's your birthday. Besides, you deserved a break somehow... I'm just glad you liked it all." He said softly, vaguely.

"Maybe, but you did everything for me, and it was better than anything I've ever wanted... So... Thank you." I repeated. He smiled at me, and I returned the smile.

The nervousness was creeping back up on me, the jitterbug was back.

I was feeling all fluttery and weird. God!

I looked up, not planning to but, straight into Brandon's eyes.

I hadn't noticed how deeply chocolate-brown his eyes were before... They matched his hair and his skin tone... You could get lost in those eyes, melt in them, drown in them... They drew you to him like magic.

I blinked once, and caught him staring back into my own eyes and that's when it hit me.

_I'm in love with you, Brandon Lyons. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... So that happened... What do you think? :D Praise, critique, comments, fangirling, etc, is always welcome! ;)**

**BTW, I just wanted to make this clear: Stella has NOT _confessed_ her love for Brandon. She just realized it. I will tell you, though, there won't be any professing of love to each other. Yet. **

**Yeah, yeah, I plan for them to get together, but we'll just see where my brain wants to take this because I might, just might, change my mind! :P **

**However, this is the case, now:- Stella has realized the nature of her feelings for Brandon, why she suddenly feels all clammy and nervous whenever he is around. THERE HAS BEEN NO CONFESSION! **

**I REPEAT: THERE HAS BEEN NO CONFESSION!**


	20. The worst of the worst situations!

**A/N: *Braces herself for the throwing of rotten eggs and tomatoes***  
><strong>*Looks around in confusion and relief as none hit her (Hopefully?)*<strong>

**Hello! I am back! Yes, I didn't just die like that. Sorry, I have been awfully busy and I simply couldn't type my work out, but then my laptop went haywire three days ago, and deleted all the chapters that I had typed out bit by bit and now here I am trying to get it together. **  
><strong>Thank you all for being patient with me, and my uncooperative laptop. I promise to start updating a lot from now, seeing as how I'm free for this whole week! Yay! :) Hope you like this little filler-type chapter. I'll be back with more soon enough, I promise!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**love winx: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You ARE a talented writer, and honestly, I'm not that talented. Besides, we all have room to grow, and I will have you know that it's taken a whole 3 stories for me to actually start taking my job as a writer seriously. Well, she has admitted to herself that she is in love with him. But Brandon doesn't know. Yet. Thank you! Sorry for the late update. Forgive me. **

**Brair Charming: Haha, well... Nobody know's what Brandon is feeling. Not now, anyway. I'll do a Brandon POV soon, though and we'll know what he's thinking. Lol, sorry for making you wait so long for this. **

**love winx: Hello, again! Haha, no, I kind of made up my mind about them getting together, but I don't know, I might make something bad happen if I feel like it... Of course, I don't mind! You can PM, review, etc., as much as you want! I love reading and writing back to you all! **

**Sarina240: Thank you so much! I'm flattered that you like it so much.**

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you so much! Sorry for the delay in updating. **

**Bree (Guest): Haha, thanks. It's wonderful knowing you felt that way. I can't believe one of my chapters has that capacity. I often find myself reading something that is so cute, that I am grinning like the Cheshire Cat all through it, and to think that my story made you smile all through it... I'm flattered. Ah, yes, the exams... I have my exams coming on December 17th, I think, and we're busy already, finishing up last minute stuff... Thanks a lot!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you for understanding, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist and I like staying committed and devoted to whatever I start to do. Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks! Yay! Thank you!**

**rivandmuse (Guest): Aww, thanks! I know, I have a bad habit of falling for fictional characters... Aaliyah is a really pretty name! It's one of the few names that I absolutely adore! :P Haha, yes, my family is one of travelers, too and we travel a LOT! You have no idea. Haha. My real name is Sagarika. And no, it's not Moroccan or anything, but wow, that is exotic. My name is Indian, Bengali to be exact, but I'm almost positive that I don't have Bengali roots... My dad just liked that name a lot, it's not very common... **

**Guest: Thank you for your vote. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Alex winx club (Guest): Thank you! Haha, thanks! So glad to know that! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, my god, why are you so sweet! I think I'm turning diabetic.**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! :) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And I am, too!**

**floramielena: OMG, thank you so much! Haha, thanks! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :D **

**Random915: Haha, Matt was a friend of Stella and Maddie's when they were in high school, but they stopped talking to him after they found out that he was a seriously perverted creep. Haha, yes! It was meant to be random, and the reason I threw in the random lacy underwear bit was because I was thinking of what I would say if someone was playing Trigger with me, and that was the first thing that I thought of! Haha, yeah! Thanks, btw! MINT! \m/ Haha, yeah... Lol, I'd like to see you try to get the plot out of me seriously. ;) But knowing me, I'd probably burst with excitement for the future and tell you all about it... :P **

**Guest: (Chapter 8) At this point Stella and Brandon are not close. He just offers her a ride home because of a thunderstorm and they don't "meet up" they bump into each other a few times, it's all coincidence. I do appreciate the suggestion so, thank you. **

**(Chapter 9) Jay flips because he is VERY (And I mean VERY) protective of Stella. I DID have Stella explain why Jay flipped that way, but maybe you didn't quite catch that? Or maybe my writing wasn't clear enough for you? I'm not sure. Basically, Jay doesn't want her to get attached to anyone and have her heart broken more than it already has, because she's been through enough and more already. Let me know if you have any more questions. :)**

**anitasanyal37: One small clarification - She has NOT professed her love for him. Not yet. :) But, THANK YOU! Haha, I didn't really mean to make you wait at this point as a part of my USP, really... I was just caught up with a lot of school stuff and yearbook and things. But, I am glad you enjoyed it, nonetheless. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! That is really very generous of you! I am SO glad you like it, you have no idea! Thank you so much! Aww, thank you! That means SO damn much to me! And I do not plan to leave writing anytime, so you have nothing to worry about! Thank you, again! I can't thank you enough! About them kissing... That is for me to know and you to find out. ;) Sorry, I just want to keep that a secret, I haven't really decided that myself! Hopefully it happens soon, right?**

* * *

><p>Tonight was the rehearsal dinner.<p>

Brandon showed up at the house a few times, after my birthday. Honestly, I still couldn't grasp the fact that in all 8 months of knowing this boy, I'd completely, totally and utterly fallen in love with him. And I found myself getting lost whenever I was in his company, it was becoming a huge problem... What can I say? I was hopelessly in love with Brandon Lyons.

Now, I had started to try and avoid him best as I could for fear of him not reciprocating my feelings for him. I mean, what were the odds?

But then, there all those times he'd been sweet to me, how we would bicker and then agree to disagree, how he kissed me, not once, but twice! (The kisses might, just might, count?), I was being awfully dreamy and mushy. But come on, if my life was a movie, or even a story, Brandon, having acted like this for all the time we've known each other, would have returned the feels.

Except this wasn't a movie. Reality sure does pack a punch...

"Stella! Get the door would you?" Jay called to me from some corner of the house as the doorbell rang twice. I sighed and got up.

"Honestly, Jay, it's probably just your boyfriend, why can't you just have him move in with you? He practically lives here, anyway..." I shouted as I plodded down the stairs.

The doorbell rang a third time.

"God, Sirius! Why can't you and your boyfriend just keep away from each other for once?!" I snapped as I opened the door. Towering above me happened to be the one person I was least expecting to see.

"Hey," He said, mildly amused. I looked down at myself: I was in an oversized t-shirt and not much else. The shorts didn't really account for much.

"Oh... Uhh... Hi... Jay's somewhere around. I'll go get him..." I gabbled nervously.

"Actually... I came to see you." He cut me off.

"ME?!" I asked incredulously, my voice all high-pitched.

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised?"

"Umm..." I picked at a loose thread hanging from the hem of my t-shirt.

"Can I come in?" He asked, nodding towards the inside of the house. I didn't trust myself to be able to say anything, so I just moved to the side, letting him in. I shut the door behind me and turned to face him.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I guess...?" I said slowly.

"Brandon! Hey, what' up?" Jay walked into the room.

"Not much... I've been busy."

"You ARE coming to the rehearsal dinner tonight, aren't you?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, of course. I AM the best man, you know..." Brandon reminded him.

They started talking about some other things so I took the chance to go back to my room and get back to work.

I couldn't face him now. Things were just too weird. I was in LOVE with him. And he probably thought of me as his best friend's little sister (Well, my dad did practically adopt Jay, so...) But then, something told me that he just might feel the same way about me, that I feel about him.

A few hours later I heard a soft knock on my door, so gentle that I almost missed it. I groaned inwardly, knowing it would be Brandon.

"Hey." He peered into my room before walking in. "You came up here."

"Yeah... Well, you and Jay seemed to be caught up in discussing things, so..." I shrugged.

"I told you I came to see you." He told me. I shrugged again, unsure of what to say.

"So... What did you want to say to me?" I asked.

"Have you been avoiding me?" He asked at exactly the same time.

"No!" I said, probably a tad too quickly, but who cares? He raised his eyebrows at me.

"No, I've just been a little busy, helping Cat with her wedding stuff..." I lied. I'd sorted out the wedding stuff ages ago, but he didn't know that and neither did he have to.

"Oh. Right." He said, clearly not buying it.

"What do you want, Brandon?" I sighed, when he didn't say anything for a whole 4 minutes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, you did that. More than once." I pointed out.

"Erm, I wasn't expecting the cold-shoulder treatment." He shot at me.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so uptight!" I said, my voice noticeably rising in volume.

"I'm the one that's uptight? You're the one acting like it's a crime to show any emotion!" He said loudly.

"Why did you really come here? To shout at me for absolutely no reason? Just because you think I have no emotion in me?!" I shouted, almost ready to burst into tears of frustration. Why did he have to make things harder than they already were for me?

"I didn't come here to shout at you, Stella. I really didn't." He said softly. The mellow tone to his voice really cut through to me, and the tears were on the verge of spilling.

"But, God!" He continued. "You make things so difficult! You just have to be so damned difficult!"

And then I was mad all over again. I was in emotional turmoil: Frustration, anger, unhappiness, and love. All directed towards Brandon.

"I didn't ask you to come over here, Brandon. I didn't ask you to come here and talk to me, spend time with me. I didn't ask you to put up with someone as difficult as me." I said icily.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just... I like having you around, and sometimes you just shut me out, just like everyone else, and I feel like your just using me..." He said.

"Well, maybe I am! Maybe I am using you! Maybe I just want you around to take me out to fancy restaurants!" I lashed out, irritated.

"See, this is what I mean! You just have to get all your words in, and you just HAVE to cut everybody down!" He snapped.

"If you know me so well, and think that I'm not worth your time, then why are you here?! Why did you come knocking on my door this morning, telling me you came to see me, that you wanted to talk? Honestly, Brandon, what is your problem?!"

"Well, sorry for trying to be a good friend." He muttered indignantly.

"Oh, now you're trying to make me look like the bad guy? Brandon, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm pretty sure that you are the one that is unsure of what you want."

"I know what I want." He said.

"And...?" I prompted.

"It's just to not have to be fighting with you all the time." He explained.

"Um, hello, I'm not the one that's obsessed with picking fights with you. I might seem that way, but I don't enjoy it." I told him.

It was true enough, pointlessly fighting with him just as we had done now wasn't something I wanted. Us contradicting each others ideas simply to tick the other off was fun, but not this.

"Maybe you don't, but that doesn't stop you from having the last word."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded.

"See, this is what I mean. You're so uptight, you can't take a joke." He muttered.

"I'm uptight?! What the hell, Brandon?! I'm not the one that's uptight. Why do you keep describing yourself and then pointing at me?! You are the one that's always trying to butt in with your stupid arguments!" I shouted.

"Honestly, woman, I don't even know why I try."

"Why you try what?! You don't make an effort to do anything right! I'm the one endlessly apologizing for not only mine, but your mistakes and messes as well! You think you're such a big-" I was cut off mid-sentence, probably looking as demented as never before: All open-mouthed and wide-eyed with shock.

Brandon Lyons was kissing me. I stayed frozen for a moment, then relaxed before tensing up again.

The kiss wasn't passionate or whatever, just soft and sweet. His fingers gently lifting up my chin to level my lips to his. He pulled away soon, though, too soon.

"Damn, Solaria, you're a waste of energy." He remarked as he did so. "That was definitely not the most sensational kiss ever. But then again, kissing you never is."

I didn't know how to react. I just sat there, staring at him. Unconsciously, my fingers flew up to touch my lips. He stood there, smirking down at me.

"Did you just... Why... Wha-..." The words jolted out of my mouth in fragments.

"I think I just found an effective way to leave you speechless." He teased.

So, he'd simply kissed me to shut me up. Well, I should've known this was too good to be true... He obviously didn't like me in that sense... Maybe it was a good thing I hadn't made a complete fool of myself by kissing him back or something.

"What was that for?" I demanded, seemingly managing to compose myself, trying to act bewildered.

"And she's back." He said. I glared at him. "What? That was a record, I left you speechless for almost a whole 3 minutes!"

"Shut up, Lyons." I growled. He chuckled. "Get lost."

"Pardon?"

"Get lost." I repeated.

"Very well, my fair maiden. I shall look forward to seeing your ravishing self tonight, though." He said formally. I stared at him pointedly as he left the room and then fell back on my bed.

"You're in a seriously big mess, Stella Solaria. And by the time you get out, you're going to be pretty damned messed up." I told myself, staring up at the ceiling.

I realized that I hated Brandon as much as I loved him. He just _had_ to make things worse for me.

And this time, it was the worst of the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to make it clear that Stella's all aggressive and defensive because she's utterly nervous about being around him, and that is why she starts shouting at him. Also, this is the third kiss that didn't mean anything. ;) I know, I'm throwing in a ton of meaningless kisses... But wait and see, there will be a meaningful one that will change both their lives completely. For better or for worse? I haven't quite decided yet. **


	21. My life and my decision

**Responses to Review:-**

**Random915: Haha, sure... :P I know, right? Stella's nervous enough, without Brandon teasing her, but... **

**love winx: You're welcome. And thank you, I suppose we are. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you. Here's the update! :)**

**StarStyleSunshine: Thank you! And thank you, again! Here's the update! :)**

**Wth (Guest): Well, my dear, I think it would help me grow if you seriously POINT out my flaws, seeing as how you have found the story to be so flawed... And I'm sorry that you hate it, but I'm not about MAKING you like my story or whatever. You either like it, or you don't. And if you must know, the same people are the ones that do read a story regularly and care enough to praise and criticize instead of uselessly bitching on my review boards. **

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you! I'm so glad to know that! And yeah, you're right. Thank you so much, that's really sweet of you! Ideas... Well, I've said this once and I'll say it again, I don't plan my stories out in the least bit. I open up my laptop and start typing, just like that, I don't ever plan on what to write, I just type it out and put it up. :P Thank you, thank you, thank you!Here's the update! :D **

**LoveFloraHelia: Haha, thanks! Well, I'm glad it made sense. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Haha, yeah. I haven't seen Mockingjay, yet. I'll let you know when I do. :) And yes, I hope my laptop doesn't die on me, too.**

* * *

><p>We met Caterina and Craig at Craig's house where his parents had arranged the rehearsal dinner to be. I had gotten dressed in a cream dress (On Cat's request) that had a crossback and looked kind of like a sundress, but it wasn't, really.<p>

I'd spoken to some of her other friends and we'd arranged for a little bachelorette party before the wedding the next day. So I'd also gotten my overnight case and my maid of honor dress as well as my make-up and stuff.

"Stella!" Cat buzzed as we walked in.

"Cat! I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow. Oh, my god!" I hugged her.

"I know! I'm nervous but excited! Obviously." She grinned. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my family."

"Ariana!" She waved to a younger girl, probably 16 years old. She glanced and turned back to what she was doing then did a double-take looking at me. I smiled a little and waved. She stood up and walked over to us.

"Oh, my god! Cat, this can't be." Ariana said.

"It is." Cat grinned.

"Oh, wow. It's great to meet you! I've literally been dying to meet you! I'm Ariana, by the way, Cat's sister." She told me.

"Hey, I'm guessing you already you know my name then?" I joked. She beamed.

"If you thought I was creepily obsessed with you, you're going to be seriously having second thoughts about that after being creeped out by her." Caterina told me, jerking her thumb at Ariana. Ariana swatted her sister on the arm. Cat yelped and glared at her. I laughed.

"Stella! When did you get here?" Caterina's mother joined us.

"Hi, Mrs. Rossi! I just got here..." I smiled at her.

"Wonderful. I'll let you girls catch up." She smiled and walked off to greet someone else.

I'd met Cat's mother once before, when they'd both come to get the wedding dress.

"What?! You're telling me this now? Why couldn't you have stood me up at the wedding tomorrow?" Craig snapped into his phone. Caterina looked up from our conversation, frowning in concern.

We all waited for Craig to get off the phone. Something was obviously wrong.

"Fine, whatever. No, don't even bother trying to say anything in your defense. You own the damned company, you should have a choice. Just... Have fun on your stupid trip. Dude, I'm not sure I'm the one you should be apologizing to, anyway." Craig said and hung up.

"Craig, what's wrong?" Caterina asked. He joined us.

"Brandon, the stupid git that he is, decided to leave the country tonight." He said.

"What?!" I demanded, convinced that I'd heard wrong. The three of them: Craig, Caterina and Ariana looked at me with raised eyebrows. Turns out I sounded too loud and anxious.

"I mean, he's your best man. He can't just bail on you like that." I amended.

"I know. Apparently he had to go on a bunch of business trips. He's touring Europe and Australia. He's not going to be in the country for the next few months." Craig explained.

"Well, that's acceptable." Cat said. "He's got work stuff."

"Cat, he owns the bloody company." Craig said.

"Hey, Nate can fill in for him. Everything's going to work out fine, okay?" Cat assured him.

He grunted, obviously still upset. I could understand. I'd be furious if my best friend decided to leave the country the night before my wedding even if they had a choice to reschedule.

"Relax, Craig, it'll be fine. We'll be fine." She said, quickly kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Cat giggled and kissed him again.

Ariana and I glanced between them and nudged each other, grinning.

"I'll be right back." Cat said and left us three.

"Stella, can I ask you for a favor?" Craig asked.

"Sure, anything." I nodded.

"Would you mind still being Cat's maid of honor." He asked. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What...?"

"I know how we teased you and Brandon and kind of forced you into being Cat's maid of honor but at this point, now that he bailed on me, do you think you could still be here?" Craig asked.

Ariana looked back and forth between me and Craig.

"Craig, I'm not here as Cat's maid of honor because you guys were being silly and teasing me about Brandon. I'm here for Cat and nobody else, okay?" I informed him.

"Thank you." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Well... I guess I should go and get things done, huh?" He pointed to the tables. I nodded.

"Oh, Craig?" I called, as he turned to go. "Cat's lucky to have you, same way you're lucky to have her."

He grinned before walking off.

"Thanks, Stella." Ariana smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Why is everyone thanking me?" I joked. "Come on, we'd better go join them."

"Hmm... Wait, you are here for the bachelorette party, right?"

"Yeah, I planned it, so..."

"Cool. Then we'll talk there..." Ariana said.

"Wait, but you're underage and we might just have a few drinks..." I said, feeling just a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, live a little, Stella." She rolled her eyes.

"Your mother will murder me!" I protested.

"Fine, I won't drink or anything!" She said. "But we still have to talk."

"Talk about what?" I asked, taking my seat. She took her seat next to me.

"Just some innocent details on the missing best man." She smirked slyly.

My jaw dropped. Was it seriously that obvious? I had tried so hard to keep my emotions safely under wraps...

Wait, I'd only met this girl. She was probably just teasing me. That was all.

There was the clink of metal and glass as Craig's father called everyone to his attention.

"Hello. I'm Dave, now better known as the groom's father." He said, meeting with a few laughs.

"I'd like to first thank you all for being here, so thank you. We are have met here, now, to celebrate the coming of a beautiful wedding between my son, Craig, and the beautiful Caterina. And I hope you all are looking forward to this wonderful occasion as I am."

"Back when Craig was 5 years old, he told me he'd never get married to anyone because all girls had 'cooties'... And here he is, today, getting married to the loveliest young woman I've ever met. Son, I hope you made sure she has no cooties. Or that you've gotten over your fear of them."

All of us laughed. Craig rolled his eyes and fidgeted, embarrassed. Caterina smiled shyly, her eyes fixed on Craig.

"But all jokes apart, I wish you both the best in everything that is to come. All of us can see how happily in love you are, and you have my blessing. You're off to a great start, and I know that one day you'll be making a speech like this, too. To Caterina and Craig!"

We all clapped and cheered as he sat down. Caterina's mother made a small speech and then we were all good to eat. Through dinner, there was the mild chatter and friendly reminders of the next day's plans floating around. Ariana kept me company through the whole thing, as did some of Cat's other friends and colleagues from the fashion business who were also bridesmaids.

Once we were done with dinner, we said our goodbyes, and slowly the crowd diffused. Later all the parents flitted around discussing the wedding and I found myself sitting in their backyard, next to a beautiful carved fountain.

I was thinking about Brandon. I couldn't grasp the fact that he was gone and wouldn't be back for quite a long time. I doubted if he would even remember me when he came back.

And then the sickening thought of Brandon finding himself another girl hit me and I felt like bursting into tears. He would probably find someone prettier, more fun and hotter than me. He was going to Australia and Europe, after all, who knew if he would escape the temptation of all those exotic women? I was, after all, just another American girl.

"Stella-Bella, what are you doing out here?" Jay asked, from behind.

"Oh, hey Jay." I tried to smile.

"What's got you down in the dumps?" He asked. I looked up at him. "Shit, what in the world are you crying over?"

"What?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

I hadn't realized that I had been crying.

"Ooh, bad move..." He said, pointing to my eyeliner stained fingers. I shrugged it off. Nothing wrong in adding a messed up face to the messed up mind I currently had. Oh, what joy!- NOT.

"It's Brandon, isn't it?" He spoke softly. It wasn't really a question, he'd just figured as much.

Hearing his name just made it 10 times worse. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks, and this time I didn't miss them. Jay sat down next to me.

"Say it. I know you're bursting to. Just say it, and get it over with." I said, burying my face in my hands, not daring to look at him.

"Say what?" He asked.

"That you told me so." I said quietly.

"I wasn't going to." He said. I looked at him. "Well, maybe I wanted to. But there is a time and place for everything, and this isn't the time for that."

I tried to smile, but it came out all wobbly and I simply bit my lip, trying to keep myself from sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What? Why are you sorry?" He asked, confused. "Honestly, woman, I have no idea what you are saying now and why you are."

"I don't know. I just feel like I owe you an apology..."

"Well, you don't."

Jay put a comforting arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder.

"Did you know? That he was leaving the country? Did he tell you?" I sniffed.

"Not really. He mentioned something about leaving next week, but I didn't know a week for him was really only a few hours for us." He said. I snorted in disbelief.

"I can't believe he would just bail on his best friend the day before his best friend's wedding day." I shook my head.

"Yeah, well, he probably didn't have a choice." Jay suggested. I shook my head.

"It's like Craig said, he owns the company." I stated.

"Stella, it's not just his decision to make. You should know that. It's not entirely YOUR decision as to when you get a dress done, it involves everyone else who works with you, including your client."

"Why are you defending him?! He should've known what to do!" I said.

"Are you mad that he left tonight? Or are you mad that he left without telling you?" Jay asked softly.

Everything felt so much more... Real. Everything felt more real when someone spoke about it. Jay was right in questioning me, he kind of had a point in asking me.

"I don't know." I whispered, and it was the truth. I didn't know. I just felt frustrated, like I wanted to throw something, break something. I was broken, upset, feeling completely hollow inside and yet I was F-U-R-I-O-U-S with Brandon.

And thinking about him just made me start bawling my eyes out, again. Good God, I was a mess.

"Hey, it's okay. He's just like that, heart-breaker."

"Heart-breaker?" I questioned through hiccuping sobs.

"Well, maybe that's not the right word. He just... Never got in touch with his feelings. He's the kind of person that tries to distract themselves from whatever is going on with work." Jay explained.

"But what made you call him a heart-breaker?" I asked, curious.

"He broke your heart, didn't he?" Jay said softly. More tears.

I shrugged.

"Stell, you've been the best friend I could ever ask for. Brandon... He was my best friend through a lot of the happiness I had with my family back in England. But you were there for me through my hard times, I know you just as well as you know me."

"Stella, I know you're in love with Brandon. I knew you'd fall for him, he has that effect on people. Lord knows, my _mother_ most definitely had a crush on him!" Jay rolled his eyes.

I laughed a little, Jay smiled down at me.

"But you're really in love with him, aren't you?" He finished.

"What is love?" I asked, acquiring a bitter tone of voice.

"You'll get over it." He told me.

"Easy for you to say. I just want to curl up in bed and never have to get out again." I said.

"Ah." Jay said. "So... Do you want to go home? I can tell Cat that you'll meet her tomorrow. You know you have a choice..."

"Yeah, but I don't want to bail on anyone the day before their wedding." I said pointedly. Jay raised his eyebrows.

"I've made up my mind, Jay, I've only known the guy for 8 months, now... And I don't want to be crying over him when I have other people to care about that deserve to be cared about!" I said firmly, wiping away my tears once and for all.

Jay was looking at me oddly, like he found my declaration a tad too unlike me.

"What?" I demanded, standing up.

"Nothing... I, erm, that, umm, that sounds great. You seem like you're going to be just fine." He said slowly, standing up as well.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then? I'm leaving with the girls, bachelorette party..." I jerked my thumb towards the house. He nodded.

"Bye." I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Keep your chin up, Stella-Bella." I think he whispered to me as I turned to go find Cat and Ariana.

So, that was that. I wasn't going to spill anymore tears for Brandon, if he didn't care so much about me, he didn't deserve them. This was my decision.

And this was MY life.


	22. I hate you!

**A/N: So this chapter has a little bit of Jay's POV in here and then it goes back to Stella's POV. I think this chapter is not as descriptive as I originally planned for it to be, but I want you guys to tell me if you guys think this is okay, or not. So, thank you in advance for that. Hope you like this! And more is coming soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**love winx: I know... :( And Stella's not forgetting about him, but she's trying too... Because yes, life does go on. Thank you! :D**

**Alex winx club (Guest): Thank you! Yeah... Brandon's a huge jerk for doing that! Thank you! And thank you!**

**Da123 (Guest): I know... Stella's going to miss Brandon like crazy. Thank you so much! :D**

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you! Yeah, poor Stella indeed! And yeah, I hope Brandon comes back soon enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the update, btw. **

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! I'm so touched that you felt that way. Haha, yeah, I know! She's trying to cope, though. She's just been through so much already... Thanks, again! And that part is coming up soon... **

**Random915: Haha, it's cool. Hi! IKR? Stupid Brandon. I know... It would create a lot of drama, but I find that a lot of stories have that kind of jealousy thing going on and I don't want to go there right now... You'll see. Thanks, thanks, thanks! Haha, thanks! Have fun at the math thing! :P **

**rivandmuse (Guest): None of us were, the kiss was a spur of the moment thing, actually. Haha, sorry about that. But I promise, lots more is coming up. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Eeeeee! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay's POV: <strong>

"Stella, you have to eat! Stop making me fuss over you like this!" I said, exasperated.

"Jay! I'm fine! I can eat later, I won't die!" She argued.

"No, you're not fine." I said, shoving a forkful of salad at her.

"Jay! Stop it!" She said, ducking.

"Nope, not happening." I said.

"God! You are _such_ a mother." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Eat up." I said pushing the bowl of food in front of her. "You haven't eaten properly in days!"

She made a face but took a bite of the food, anyway. She wolfed it down, obviously hungry.

It had been almost 3 months since any of us saw Brandon, or even heard from him. It's like the time when I moved to America first, I lost all contact with him. But what I'm more worried about now is Stella.

She had been pushing herself to work harder than ever. If she didn't eat regularly before, she was starving herself to extremes, now.

"Good girl." I said, petting the top of her head. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Sirius is your pet, not me." She said. I laughed.

"Sure you are."

"Whatever. Now, if you don't mind, I'm getting back to my work."

"Fine by me. But promise me that you will come home in another hour?" I pleaded.

"What's so special about today, Jay? If I remember correctly, it isn't your birthday or Sirius's or mine... And nothing special is to happen..."

"Yeah, but please. Just today?" I begged. She frowned.

"Fine." She grumbled in defeat. "But you'd better have a good reason for making me."

"Great. I'm going home, now. I'll see you in an hour." I told her. She nodded and turned back to her work. I smiled to myself as I left.

I got home to meet Sirius, Caterina, Craig, Maddie, Nick and some other people.

"Are you sure she'll actually turn up?" Sirius asked me as we went around setting some things up for the surprise party we were throwing for Stella.

"If she doesn't, I'm going to keep her under house arrest." I replied. Sirius snorted with laughter.

About an hour and a half later the doorbell rang and we all hid behind odd pieces of furniture and curtains as we heard the lock click.

"Jay, I'm hom-" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"SURPRISE!" We all shouted. She smiled an awkward smile, confused.

"What is this for?" She demanded.

I handed her an invitation.

"Dear Miss Solaria..." She read. "... fashion shows in London, Milan, and Paris with a special showcase in Madrid...?!"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she looked around at all of us.

"B-b-but... This can't be... I-I-I... How?" She asked, unable to phrase a complete sentence.

"I thought you'd be surprised." I told her. She looked at me disbelievingly, opened her mouth to say something, laughed a little and hugged me.

"Oh, my god. I can't thank you enough! Honestly, I could kiss you right now..." She squealed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Lay off the kissing!" Sirius warned, wedging himself in between the two of us.

She laughed and kissed Sirius on the cheek. I raised my eyebrows at them to which she kissed my cheek as well.

"Congratulations, Stella-Bella!" the two of us lifted her up by her arms and dropped her on the couch.

She laughed, again.

"Maddie! Nick! I haven't seen you guys in ages!" She exclaimed, as she noticed everyone else in the room.

There was the general chatter and congratulations and it went on for a few hours until the sun set and everyone left for home.

"Jay?" Stella asked, as the last of the guests left.

"Mmhmm?"

"Thank you so much... I honestly can't thank you enough for everything, for being here, sticking with me... Thank you." She smiled.

"C'mere Stella-Bella!" I grinned and gave her a hug.

"Don't _I_ get any thanks?" Sirius barged in.

"Honestly, you just HAVE to barge in on our brother-sister moments, don't you?" I snapped playfully.

"Yes, I have to." Sirius said mutinously.

"I love you guys." Stella laughed. We planted ourselves on the couch.

"So, we're leaving in two weeks... We're off to London, then Paris, Milan and finally Madrid."

"Two weeks?! Two weeks to plan stuff for all that?!" She shouted.

"Yeah." I replied calmly.

"Two freaking weeks?!" She repeated.

"Jeez, calm down, Stella-Bella. We're here to help." Sirius said.

"But I don't even know what to do. Shit, this is all just a bad idea. What am I going to do?!" She freaked out.

"Stella, calm down. We'll work things out." I told her. She looked at me uncertainly but didn't say anything.

"Now, time for you to get to bed."

"I can't go to sleep after this bombshell that you dropped!" She protested.

"Uh-huh? Well, you have to go to sleep. Starting now, you listen to everything that I say." I told her, pulling her up to her feet.

"Puh-leeze. When do I NOT?" She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sirius. Jay." She yawned as she turned to go upstairs.

"Goodnight, Stella-Bella." Sirius told her. I just smiled.

"What? You guys aren't coming up to read me a bed-time story, tuck me in and kiss me goodnight?" She scoffed.

"Only if you want us to." Sirius grinned cheekily. "Do you want us to?"

"No, not especially." She blinked, stuck her tongue out and ran up to her room.

"How's she holding up?" Sirius asked once she was out of ear-shot. "You know, about Brandon."

"It's been 3 months and she hasn't really spoken about him at all. She's trying to distract herself with work, though. Maybe this trip will do her good, though." I told him.

"Hope it does. She hasn't been the same." Sirius frowned. I shrugged in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Stella's POV: <strong>

I changed into my PJs and lay on my bed, thinking of the day's events. I was super nervous and excited for my showcasing! People in the fashion business actually want to display my designs and this is the best thing that has EVER happened to me!

I, Stella Solaria, was going to have my dream of becoming a successful and recognized fashion designer come true!

Going to London, Paris and Milan... All the so-called fashion capitals! And an extra special showcasing in Madrid, Spain! Things couldn't be more amazing!

But as I processed everything slowly, I realized that this could also be the worst thing that has ever happened to me, just like everything else.

Until then, Brandon was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I loved being with him, his passion and sincerity for life and his goals... He made everything around him seem more alive than they normally were.

And then, just like that, he'd gone. Left. I've been trying not to think about him. Him being away for so long was supposed to help me forget him, forget my feelings for him, but I just missed him more and more.

Every minute I expected him leap out of nowhere in a manner of surprising or scaring me out of my wits. I wanted him around, teasing, laughing, telling me to go out and have fun with my life...

The last kiss he gave me haunted me. The birthday picnic he'd planned for me haunted me, too.

Brandon Lyons haunted me every second of my life. It was just so hard.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_"Hey," Brandon lifted my chin up to face him. His eyes locked onto mine. "It doesn't matter what happens with everyone else. We have each other now. I've got your back, I promise."_

_I frowned, unconvinced. _

_"Promise me, you'll let me help you with anything." _

_"Me promising you this isn't practical." I shook my head._

_"Not everything's meant to be practical, Princess. But, I want you to know that I'm here for you. You have me just as much as you have Jay or Sirius. And if you want to trash Jay, you know I'm your guy." He joked._

_"You are SO full of yourself." I laughed._

_"It's all a part of my charm." He explained. _

_"You wish." I retorted._

_"And you keep telling me that, anyway." He continued._

_"Yeah, but only because it is true! You are the most stuck-up person that I have EVER known!" I told him. He shot me a mock-offended look. _

_"Promise me." He insisted, steering back to topic. I looked at him and noticed that he was actually acting really serious. _

_"I promise." I sighed finally. _

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>I got out of bed and dug through my drawers. I found what I was looking for: Brandon's T-shirt. The one he'd left with me.<p>

Of course, I'd despised him at that time and thrown it back at his face, but I'd come across it in the laundry room some time back and I'd decided to keep it. Obviously, I'd stashed at the back of my least plundered drawer because even that stupid t-shirt had the power to make me turn into a sloppy mess of tears.

I sat on the floor, leaning against the bed frame, hugging the t-shirt to my chest.

"You, Brandon Lyons, are the biggest liar I've ever met. You said you'd be here for me and you left. Without even mentioning it to me. By god, I knew I hated you!" I whispered into the fabric.

"And now I'm coming to Europe. What joy. I know you're supposed to be touring Europe and Australia. I didn't get that from you, obviously, Craig told me. And I'm hoping you're in Australia when I'm in Europe because I don't think I ever want to see you again. You're killing me enough, without being here. I doubt I could ever stand seeing you again, much less with some new, exotic girlfriend of yours."

"I hate you, Brandon Lyons. I hate that you have so much power over me. I hate that I had to fall for your stupid, stuck-up charm! I hate that you left without telling me. I hate all of you. So, so much. And I honestly hope to God that I never have to see your obnoxious face ever again!"

"God, look at this. You're probably not even the same hemisphere of the Earth as me, and you're STILL making me cry over you, and talk to your fricking t-shirt!" I reached over and grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk. I hacked at his t-shirt for no good reason at all, trying to channel all my anger at Brandon out.

"I love you, Brandon. But I hate you more." I whispered into the darkness, madly staring at the shredded remains of his t-shirt.

I pushed away the ruined fabric and the scissors and hugged my knees to my chest.

I cried myself to sleep that night, just like I did almost every night since I found that Brandon had left without saying goodbye.

But this time, I felt stronger.


	23. Here's to following our dreams!

**A/N: This was, sadly, a pretty uninspired chapter. But, we're getting to the sweet touch of things now, so I hope you guys will be patient with me and let me work this whole story through. I finally got my laptop fixed so hopefully there won't be any more issues with it, at least not for a really long time… Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! **** Good stuff is coming, I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**Love winx- Yup. **** I know… Well, she won't hate him forever. She just hates him for what he's been putting her through, unintentionally. Thanks! Here's the update. **** Sorry for the delay… **

**Alex winx club (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Haha, no, it's not annoying at all! Thanks! And... The next chapter has Brandon's POV so you'll know what is going on with him! **

**Brair Charming: Thank you! And Brandon and Stella will meet. SPOILER ALERT: Most likely in the next chapter. ;)**

**Girlz-Rule123: Thanks! Haha, Brandon will come in soon enough, I promise. Thanks. **

**Random915: Haha, thank you! Thanks, yes she is… I know… **

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! Haha, yeah, she's trying to get through it all… Yeah, me too. Haha, I never thought of Amsterdam, to be completely honest. Haha, that's great! Hope you have fun! Mmhmm… Yeah… Haha, Brandon might be. He could be in Australia… ;) You'll find out soon enough.**

**Da123: I know… You never know, he just might be… ;)**

**Pinkie Pie 22: Haha, thanks! I know… Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks and thanks! Haha, that made me laugh. **** And yes, Sirius and Jay are fun! **

**Musa1108: I know, it is. **** Both happy and sad. Aww…**

**Flora (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am SO glad you like it. **

**Musalive (Guest): Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend anybody. If you must know, I was raised in Britain myself, and I honestly love Britain with all my heart. I seriously meant no offence. God, I feel awful right now! But anyway, the reason Stella calls British people weird is because Jay and Brandon and her own dad are all British and they treat her like a baby which annoys her and she makes fun of them. I can tell you for sure that neither I, nor my characters find British people weird. I hope things are clear… Again, really sorry about that. Thanks, by the way! I'm really happy to know that you like my story! :D**

* * *

><p>"Stella, hurry up! We're going to lose our seats!" Jay shouted to me as I fiddled with my purse for my passport and boarding pass.<p>

We were boarding a plane to London. Our first stop for the fashion show for me in Europe!

"I'm coming, God! Honestly, Jay, nobody is going to or even _can_ 'steal' our seats. This isn't the subway, you know…" I rolled my eyes as one of the crew examined my papers.

"You're good to go." The stewardess nodded and made way for me to push through the aisles of the plane to find my seat.

I smiled and nodded as I went through.

"Jay, stop prancing about." I scolded. He was flitting around the aisle frantically, almost crippling somebody with his suitcase.

"Oh, come on! Are you not excited? Well, maybe not. But I get to go home again after so long! And it's your first show!" He spoke hurriedly and rather loudly, earning dirty looks from the people around us.

"I know, Jay." I sighed, tired already. He grinned triumphantly as if that proved anything and everything that he said to be right.

I had to cut him some, though. He WAS going back to England after so long, he had a right to be that excited.

"Found 'em!" He announced suddenly.

"What?"

"Our seats…?" He pointed.

"Oh, right." I nodded. We stowed our bags and cases in the overhead cabin and took our seats.

"Do you want to go near the window?" Jay asked.

"Nope, you can go in if you want."

"Great!" He grinned widely and sat down. I laughed as I took my seat next to him.

Everything went by fairly smoothly. I almost didn't even think about Brandon. Almost.

I DID watch a few of my favorite movies they had on the plane, like 'Mamma Mia'. And I watched a few episodes of 'The Simpsons'.

I fell asleep a little while later, half-way through 'Man of Steel'. I will admit, I'm not a huge Superman fan, but I wanted to watch the movie after all the hype about it. Turns out, the movie was B-O-R-I-N-G!

I woke up, I think about two hours later, when the food was going around. I woke Jay up, too, but that was purely by accident. I'd fallen asleep on his shoulder and had woken up with quite a start, hitting my head on his.

"Ow!" He complained loudly. "What the bloody hell, Stella?!"

He rubbed his head, glaring at me. A couple of heads turned in our direction. I half-smiled, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up suddenly and…" I apologized, he simply nodded and shrugged it off.

"Veg or non-veg, ma'am?"

"Oh, um… Vegetarian, please." I said. The stewardess set in front of me a tray.

"Anything to drink?"

"Uh…. A Sprite, please." I said. She handed me can of the soda and moved onto what Jay wanted.

I opened up my food and tucked in, suddenly ravenous. The trays were collected back and I leaned back in my seat.

"I'm bored." I told Jay.

"So, watch a movie or something." He suggested.

"I don't feel like it!" I complained.

"Well, I feel like it! So, I'm leaving you to entertain yourself." He declared, before plugging in his earbuds.

"Hey!" I pouted.

NOW, I remember why I hated traveling by air. God, this was so boring…

I shifted in my seat a little, trying to put myself to sleep, but it didn't really help.

"What the hell." I muttered sitting up straight.

I looked around at the people sitting around where we were, boredom slowly eating away at me.

And just like that I found my mind thinking about Brandon. Good God. Why did this have to happen to me?

I was, like the utter idiot that I could be, thinking about traveling the world with Brandon.

We'd been fooling around, like we almost always were, and he'd told me that we could travel to Paris, the land of love. Jay had been with us at the time and we'd begun talking all flirtatiously simply to rile him up… Brandon had made some comment about Parisian hotel rooms being particularly luxurious and scented seductively.

It was silly, I know, but somehow I had managed to zone out all the little kinks that were supposed to be there to remind me not to get too attached to anything and I'd kept in mind only three things: Brandon, myself, and the flirting. And this was at a time far before I'd even realized that I was in love with my birthday.

Now that I thought about it, Jay hadn't been so bothered by our playful flirting then… Something tugged at the back of my mind.

_Did Jay kind of… Figure everything out? Like… Did he know that I was in love with Brandon before I discovered my feelings for him myself? _

I hated all this confusion and madness. I seriously didn't like it one bit. Honestly, with every passing day, I was beginning to hate Brandon more and more!

I fell asleep, again, after a little while and by the time I woke up, we were landing in London.

As we filed out of the plane I prayed to God that I wouldn't have to face Brandon here. Or anywhere, really, for that matter.

"Had a nice flight?" Jay asked me cheerfully, as if he were just another co-passenger.

"No. But I'm sure you did." I muttered.

"Well, someone's a little too grumpy." He said, amused.

"Can we just go to our hotel? I am SO not in a chatty mood." I told him.

"Sure thing, Stella-Bella. You DO have a show tonight." He reminded me as we walked out.

We walked out of the airport and took a taxi to our hotel.

Our hotel was beautiful, as it probably should be expected to be. Jay and I got adjacent rooms and I had exactly…. Eight hours to get myself ready for the night.

I had to get some sleep, first. One obviously couldn't run off to a fashion show after a 7 hour flight across the Atlantic.

"Okay, I'm going to sit in the bath tub and go to sleep." I told Jay, as we both opened the doors to our rooms.

"You're going to sleep in the bath tub?" He asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean."

He shrugged.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you don't have too much time."

"What?!" I hissed.

"You have a meeting in two hours and then you have to get to the show's venue to get ready for things…" He explained.

"Are you saying that I literally have only two hours to relax?" I asked, disbelieving.

"I'm afraid I am." He affirmed.

"Jay! I told you to get us plane tickets at least 8 hours before! You had TWO weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Well, sorry… But we were lucky enough to get the tickets in the first place!" He argued.

"Or maybe you didn't try hard enough, or didn't care enough to help me!" I retorted, irritated.

Jay's face went through a few different expressions, trying to come up with a good comeback, but didn't actually voice anything. He settled for an expression of hurt, though, and I immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Jay. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just… Cranky. You know how I get when I don't get enough sleep." I amended. He grunted, as if accepting my apology, but I felt like I owed him a better explanation.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous and excited, and sleepless, and tired and cranky and super bugged. You've done a great job with everything, I really appreciate it, and you know I do. And I don't just mean at this point, I mean from when we met… I just don't know what I'm doing, or what I'm supposed to be doing, at this point…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

"Stell, you don't owe me an apology." He said slowly. I grinned up at him, relieved.

"Thanks, Jay. Can I go now? I really need the sleep…" I begged. He laughed.

"I'll call for you. 'Night." He smiled before heading into his room. I did the same.

I shut the door behind me and left my luggage in the middle of the room. I opened one of my bags and picked out something to wear before making my way to the bathroom. And by God, was that bathroom gorgeous.

I turned on the hot water and added some of the complimentary bubble bath to the water. I soaked in the tub for half an hour, relaxing completely, and then a while later somehow found my way to the extremely comfortable bed before falling to the floor with exhaustion. I slept for the rest of the time I had, and let me tell you it felt like 30 seconds more than an hour and a half.

I woke up to an incessant knocking on the door to my room. I groaned and sat up groggily, staggering to open the door.

"Wakey-wakey, Stella-Bella!" Jay walked in cheerfully.

I flopped back onto by bed.

"How much time do I have?" I yawned.

* * *

><p>Jay and I walked around, meeting a whole new bunch of people. I was getting more and more nervous by the minute and I really couldn't wait to have all this done with.<p>

Oh, right, this was just my first show. Shoot.

By the time we got back to the hotel, we only had three hours until the show. I was freaking out!

We sat around for an hour and then it was time to get to the venue.

I wore a simple, but elegantly cut dress with wedges and had my hair up in a French twist.

We reached the venue, I met up with some of the tech people as well as the models, looked up last minute details, and basically made sure that everything was perfectly in place.

And just like that, time flew until the show began. My stomach was churning while my mind thought up the worst possible situations and accidents that I might have to take responsibility for. Jay was with me, though, and I was really thankful for that.

The music started playing, lights flashed, and models strutted. I practically held my breath for the next 20 minutes.

God, all this work for a 20 minute show. I didn't know if I could actually pull three more of these shows, though.

When it all got over, I breathed a sigh of relief, and collapsed onto a chair back in the dressing area.

"Are you okay, Ms. Solaria?" One of the makeup artists glanced at me.

I didn't trust myself to say anything without bursting into tears. I was overwhelmed.

"You did it!" Jay grinned and hugged me. I laughed, and somehow I managed to keep down the noisy sobs, I just got a little teary-eyed and weird.

"I'm so proud of you!" He said excitedly.

"Okay, Jay, now you're going all daddy-ish on me." I told him. He laughed.

Some of the other critics and such congratulated me on doing a great job and we were well on our way to the after-party.

Here's to following our dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm skipping the next two fashion shows, too. I know I have been cutting down a lot of time in my story, but I just think it'll get boring if I add in Every. Single. Detail. The next chapter will be in Brandon's POV. **

**If you guys have any requests, comments, suggestions, questions, etc., Please DO let me know! **

**Love,  
>Passion Unbroken. <strong>


	24. Winning her back?

**A/N: Brandon's POV is here! :D Hope you guys like it… There's definitely more to come, but this is the best yet (even if I do say so myself). Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**Love winx: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Haha, yeah, some plane rides are okay if they have good in-flight entertainment but, they ARE usually very boring. Thanks, thanks, and thanks! Here's Brandon's POV. **

**Flora (Guest): Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm glad I can cheer you up! ^_^**

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you! Here is the update. **

**Alex winx club (Guest): Thank you, thank you and thank you so much! :***

**Da123: Haha, well… Here's B's POV! Thank you, very glad that you liked it and that you found it funny! Haha, I wish the same! :P **

**Floramielena: Thank you! Thank you! Well… I'm a little disappointed that you figured this chapter out completely, but I really hope you like it. **

**MusaRiven125: Thank you! **** It's wonderful knowing that… And they're totally meeting again!**

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you so much! Aww, that's alright! I know how hard things can get. I've been working on a lot of things myself. Good luck with your violin exam! Thank you, thank you and thank you! Xoxo**

**Bree (Guest): Thank you. Here's the next one! :P Yeah, that's what I thought, too. ;) **

**Guest: Thank you so much! Well, Stella and Brandon ARE my favorite couple. I like Musa and Riven, too, though. **** What about you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's POV: <strong>

Four months. Four whole months.

Four whole months since I left to go on this bloody business tour. There have been nothing but busy days, working my heart out. Meeting after meeting, papers over papers stacking up in front of me…

I had had to bail on Craig's wedding the night before. No doubt, he hated me for it. He had every right to feel that way. I knew I was the only one to blame here.

Come to think of it, I haven't spoken to anybody but my parents over the past few months. I'm definitely living the lonely life, that's for sure.

Jay, my best friend since I was five, hasn't spoken to me either. I let everyone down the night of the rehearsal dinner, but I didn't really have a choice.

Maybe being the owner of a major business like this was not exactly a great thing after all…

Oddly enough, ever since I left New York, I haven't been able to stop thinking about Stella. I miss winding her up, laughing with her, fooling around to annoy Jay… Every single day I think of how we might meet up for coffee after we were both done with work, and it hit me hard in the gut when I remembered that we weren't even in the same time-zone anymore.

It was crazy. Everywhere I looked, every time I turned, I thought I caught a glimpse of her gleaming, flowing, long blonde locks. I honestly didn't know why I kept thinking about her, I just did.

Right now, sitting in the airport lounge in Madrid, Spain; waiting for my plane to take me back to New York. I was working on my laptop even here, but my mind was barely into it. I was typing away on my keyboard, granted, but I had no idea why, what or how I was doing it. I was thinking about Stella, again. And making plans on when to go see her.

I didn't know if she'd even want to see me, seeing as how I stranded her rather abruptly and didn't even bother to say goodbye. But I wanted to try. I missed her so much, I only wanted to see her, irrespective of whether she felt the same way in all this time or not.

I could just see her, standing in the doorway, looking absolutely flawless in an old oversized t-shirt, and shorts, with her hair undone. Man, I was seriously going mental.

I sighed and shut my laptop, setting it aside. I really didn't get why I thought about her so much. Every memory I had with her, haunted me day and night. Her laugh, her bristling anger, her smile, her compassion, her everything. It was too distracting, and I didn't like it one bit.

I shook my head free of my thoughts and glanced at my watch. Two hours more until the plane got here.

I stood up and decided to go get some coffee. I picked my things up and walked out of the lounge.

I got my coffee and turned to go back to the lounge when a large advertisement caught my eye.

I stopped to take a look and got a pretty huge surprise. It was for Madrid Fashion week. Honestly, I couldn't be bothered by that. But what really got me was that Stella would be there. It was her special showcase tonight, as finale designer, to end fashion week here.

Stella was in Madrid, same as me! I wondered what trick of fate this could be. I can't believe she's doing shows now. The last time I saw her, she was still working on Caterina's wedding dress. And now, here she was, playing the role of finale designer.

How much, exactly, have I not been a part of in her life? I haven't even known her for a whole year, I know, but somehow we fit together. We make a great team.

Stunned by this new discovery, I dumbly walked back to the waiting lounge.

"_You're an outsider now, Brandon. She doesn't need you anymore. She probably never did." _A small voice in my head told me.

We helped each other a lot, in the short time I spent with each other, and she made me feel like I could do anything I wanted to. Be anyone I wanted to be without being worried about the consequences. And I did the same for her, at least, that's what I thought I did. I couldn't believe how much had gone on in her life without me.

"_Do you really think you're so great? You aren't as much of a superhero as you think of yourself to be. She's moved on from you." _

Looking at her life from the outside stung.

I had no idea why I was feeling like this. It felt like… Like a break-up. But we were never together.

Or were we?

I know how I felt inclined to do things for her, things that I couldn't be bothered about doing for anybody else. I went out of my way to make her smile.

But, why?

I took another sip of my coffee, trying to process the medley of emotions coursing through my veins. Damn, I was beginning to sound very much like a lovesick fool writing poetry for his lover.

"_Well, you couldn't be dumber." _The voice in my head spoke up again. _"You ARE a lovesick fool. Don't tell me you came so close to figuring it all out, and still didn't. You are very much hopelessly in love with Stella Solaria." _

I stood up from where I was sitting, almost instantaneously. This revelation, or discovery, rather was insane. It might make sense. But it was insane. It couldn't be, could it?

I was in love with _Stella Solaria_? _I _was in love with Stella Solaria? I was in _LOVE_ with Stella Solaria?!

_I, Brandon Lyons, was really, hopelessly in love with Stella Solaria. _

"I'm in love with her." I told myself quietly, still amazed by the whole idea. But it all made sense.

I picked my phone up and called Craig.

"Hello?" I heard a tired voice on the other end.

"Hello! Craig! I'm calling in for a favor."

"Brandon?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you have Stella's number?" I asked hurriedly.

"What? No. She's in Europe now… Spain, I think, with Jay." He said slowly. "Why don't you have her number?"

"This is not my phone, genius." I told him, rolling my eyes. "This is my work phone, and the only reason I know your number is because I kind of have it memorized."

"Where are you, anyway?" He asked.

"I happen to be in Spain, myself."

"Oh. OH. Right. So you want to… Meet her or something?" He asked me.

"I don't exactly know, maybe? I'm not sure if she even wants to see me…" I said.

"Trust me, she doesn't." He muttered.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing. But if you must know, she was pretty upset with you for leaving. Bailing on me, and leaving without saying goodbye, I think." He informed me.

"It wasn't my fault that I had to leave!" I argued.

"Wasn't it?" He asked cockily.

"Craig..." I heard Caterina's voice on the other end. The two of them exchanged a few words before he came back on the phone. Or at least, I thought it was him.

"Hi, Brandon." Caterina said.

"Oh. Hey, Cat." I greeted.

"You wanted Stella's number?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'm in Madrid and I just found out about her show here…" I began to explain but she cut me off.

"Brandon, trust me. It's not _me _that you owe a serious apology to." She told me. I knew what she meant. From what they were telling me, Stella was furious with me.

"I know. Listen, DO you have her number?" I asked, again.

"I don't, sorry. I have Jay's, though…." She said.

"Great, could you please give it to me?"

"Sure. Hold on." She read the number out to me.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you guys later." I said, in a hurry to call the other number.

"You're welcome." She said sweetly.

"Bye." I spoke into the phone, ready to hang up.

"Goodbye. Oh, and Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." She said, I could practically see her sly smile.

"Thanks." I hung up.

I called Jay's number.

"Hello!" He sang on the phone.

"Jay. Hi." I said, not quite sure what to say.

"Brandon?!" He questioned.

"Erm, yeah?"

"What do you want?" He asked rather stiffly.

"Uhh, I wanted to talk to Stella. I just found out that you guys are in Madrid, and…"

"You're in Madrid?" Jay wanted to know.

"Yeah, I am." I said. "So… Can I talk to Stella, now?"

"I'm sorry, Brandon, but you can't."

"Really, Jay? You're still playing mom? Looking through her phone bills? Chaperoning her dates?" I scoffed, anger getting the better of me.

"No, but she's had enough of you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't you bloody get it? You broke her, Brandon. You might have been my best friend for so long and that's why I'm bothering enough to tell you this, but Stella's stuck with me through a lot. And she really doesn't need you messing with her."

"What the hell did I do?"

"She was freaking…" He paused. "Forget it, just don't bother with getting back in her life."

"Jay, stop being so damned-" I was cut off, when the line went dead.

And my best mate hung up on me. But, I had to talk to Stella. Soon. NOW.

At this point, I could only think of one way to do that. And I was following through with it.

* * *

><p>Sneaking into the show was easy enough. So maybe I was wrong. Maybe all the hard work I put into my business had its privileges after all.<p>

I snuck backstage and went in search of her. I caught sight of a head with blonde locks and started walking towards the person who owned them, but I was pulled back by someone.

"I thought I told you NOT to come here." Jay growled.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from you." I snapped back.

"You-" He began to say.

"Jay? Jay!" Stella's voice came through the curtains, and she was getting closer.

"She'd better not have to see you now." He warned before going to talk to her.

I walked out of the place, thinking of what my next move was going to be, when another idea hit me.

Man, I _was_ good at cooking up schemes.

* * *

><p>With a little help from the people working the technicalities of the show, I was ready to go through with my plan. I might end up regretting this, but there's no way for me to know what will happen if I don't try. This just might be my only chance with Stella.<p>

As the last model walked out, I got ready for what I had to do. The model went back in and I got on stage. The spotlight hit me and there was a mass of confused expressions that greeted me.

Stella had walked into the midst of the crowd and was now talking to someone in the front row. She looked amazing, as she did always… She laughed at something someone said and casually glanced up. She caught my eye and her amber-gold ones widened reasonably. I looked straight back at her.

_Here goes nothing._

"Hi." I said, everyone in the crowd exchanged looks with each other. "I'm Brandon Lyons, and I have something I really have to say to our finale designer here." I nodded towards Stella. All eyes rocked back and forth between me and her.

"Brandon." She mouthed. I continued with what I had to say, switching to Spanish, making myself heard very clearly.

Mi querida princesa, me ha llevado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que sentí cuando te vi...

_My dear princess, it has taken me so long to realize what I felt when I first saw you... _

Y espero que me perdones por eso. He sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta de esto antes, y simplemente pido tu perdón. Sé que dije cosas, hizo cosas para ti, y me encantó estar contigo.

_And I hope you forgive me for that. I have been such a fool for not realizing this before, and I simply beg for your forgiveness. I know I said things to you, did things for you, and I loved being with you._

Nunca me di cuenta de que había una razón específica por mi comportamiento.

_I just never realized that there was a specific reason for my behavior._

Diablos, no sabía ni siquiera que me comporté de manera diferente con usted. Actué con usted, la manera que quería ser. La forma que quería. No voy a mentir, eres una perra loca.

_Hell, I didn't even know I behaved in an entirely different way with you. I acted with you, the way I really wanted to be. The way I wanted me to be. I won't lie, you're a crazy bitch._

There was a sharp intake of breath when I said that. Stella herself looked ready to explode.

Pero hay un detalle menor allí. Tú, princesa, eres MI perra loca. !Y finalmente me he dado cuenta de que estoy realmente enojado y profundamente enamorado de ti!

_But there's a minor detail there. You, Princess, are MY crazy bitch. And I have finally realized that I am truly, madly, and deeply in love with you!_

!Tienes derecho a odiarme por lo que te hice, pero esta es la verdad: Estoy tan maldito locamente enamorado!

_You have every right to hate me for whatever I did to you, but this is the truth: I am so damned madly in love with you!_

"I love you, Stella." I finished back in English. The crowd held its breath, anticipating her next move, while I stared desperately at her, trying to gauge her reaction. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"It took you long enough to say all that." She paused.

Did that mean she felt the same? I tried to contain the hope and excitement growing in me.

"Que te folle un pez." She said before storming out of the place.

I stood there, speechless. Confused as to what had just happened, and embarrassed seeing as how I made an utter fool of myself up on stage and wound up having Stella telling me that she hoped that I would go and screw a damned fish.

"¡Vamos! Correr tras ella." The crowd urged suddenly. I looked at them all, bewildered. There were grins, smiles and lots of encouragement. I grinned and jumped off the stage and ran out after her.

I was winning her back, if that was the last thing I was going to do.

I found her just around the corner, leaning against the wall. I grabbed her by her arm and she squeaked in surprise, as I turned her to face me. She glared at me, so fiercely, when she saw who it was that had pulled her away from herself.

She raised her hand, I'm positive she was going to slap me, but I got to her first and I gripped her hand tightly enough to not be smacked in the face. She huffed at me, mad and irritated.

I studied her closely, her eyes, her face, her lips… I wondered how on earth it had taken me so long to realize how much I wanted to kiss her. And that was exactly what I did.

I pinned her against the wall, then, and pressed my lips on hers. She kept her lips pursed for a few seconds, either shocked or angry or both. And then she was kissing me back. Passionately.

We kissed until my lungs were burning and screaming for air. I pulled my lips away from hers and I looked at her. She looked flustered: Her skin flushed a bright pink, almost. Adorable.

I leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Now, THIS. THIS was a sensational kiss." I told her, reminding her of our very first 'kiss' when I'd drunkenly touched my lips to hers and we'd gotten into a fight where I told her that kissing her wasn't even really kissing. And then the last time I'd kissed her before this, when I'd done so to shut her up… I'd told her that kissing her was a pure waste of energy.

She turned bright maroon this time, seemingly remembering exactly what I had intended to remind her of, but remained silent for a few minutes, frowning.

I thought of what I'd just done and wondered if I had just made things worse. She might have kissed me back… But what if she was with someone else? Shit. I hadn't even thought of that.

I frowned back at her but then she cracked a smile.

She cupped my face with both hands and kissed me, again. I pulled her to me by her waist and kissed her back.

We kissed incessantly until some loud whoops and cheers and applause interrupted us rather rudely.

She ducked away from me when she heard the sound, blushing furiously. I grinned at her.

"Do you have anywhere private we can go, Princess?" I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me in surprise, and smiled.

"I do." She said.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" I winked, swooping her up.

For once, she didn't complain when I picked her up, she just smiled shyly and put her arms around me. And I wanted to keep it that way forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really hope that you all like this chapter...**

**I'm doing a reader's choice chapter next so you guys can tell me what you would like to read in the next chapter and I will pick one of them randomly to be the topic that I will address in the next chapter. You can send in your suggestions via PM or in a review. I think that's all... **

**Love you guys so, so much!  
>-Passion Unbroken<strong>


	25. A confused relationship status

**A/N: This was also a fairly uninspired chapter, but the next chapter will have their little date in it. Sorry, I know I said that this would be the reader's choice chapter but I think I messed up somewhere… :P Anyway, hope you like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**Musa1108: Thank you! **

**Girlz-Rule123 (Guest): Thank you so much! Aww, thanks! Haha, okay… ;) **

**StarStyleSunshine: Thanks! Haha, I think so too! :P Aww, thank you! **

**Kittyxo (Guest): Thank you! **

**Love winx: Haha, wow! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hmm… No, I'm going to make them stay in Madrid for one more night or so. Thank you! Thank you so, so, so much! **

**Flora (Guest): Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so, so much! My email… Well, I'm not very comfortable about sharing my personal email, but I DO have another email account for this kind of thing… It's ****... I would LOVE it if you emailed, too! :P**

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Alex winx club (Guest): Thank you! I am overjoyed that you did, really! :***

**Guest: Thank you so much! Hmm… Yeah, I guess that's understandable. ;) **

**Da123: Hahaha! Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you! We ARE nearing the end of the story… But there IS some more time until then… ;)**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Haha, I knew the Spanish. **** I know, me too! Thank you, thank you, and thank you again! **

**Bree (Guest): Thanks a huge bunch! I am ecstatic, really, knowing you liked it… Haha, I know what you mean! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, wow, there's just so many thanks I want to say but can't really fit in here! ;)**

**Guest: Thank you! Haha, yay indeed!**

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you! Aww, thank you so much! That means a lot to me! Thank you, haha, thanks! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Stella's POV: <strong>

He's back! Brandon Lyons is back! MY Brandon was back. And I couldn't be happier.

Honestly, I was so happy that I entirely forgot how mad I was with him.

We were back in my hotel room, now. I was on one of the armchairs, Brandon was kneeling in front of me, looking at me so intensely, and I thought I would melt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You've said that over and over again. Do you want to try saying something else?" I murmured. His expression turned to surprise. I looked at him innocently. He burst out laughing. I grinned.

"God, I've missed you." He murmured as he calmed down from the laughter.

"Mmhmm?" I absent-mindedly ran my fingers down the side of his face, tracing lines from his temple down to his jaw, my other hand playing with his hair.

He straightened up suddenly, making me aware of what exactly I had been doing. I dropped my hands onto my lap, looking away… But there was something in him that made me go against my own will. His eyes drew me to him and somehow we were bound together in yet another embrace, lips locked together just as much as our arms were around each other tightly.

His lips… God, they were rough and soft, harsh and sweet, giving and taking…. I wanted to stay like this forever. Not really kissing him, but just _being _with him… Though, I wouldn't really complain about the kissing either.

I pulled away, gasping for oxygen. I sat up straight, and pushed my hair back away from my face. He sat up, too.

I cleared my throat.

"We need to talk." I said in all seriousness. Brandon frowned.

"We do." He agreed.

But this was the problem: I didn't know where to start. I wanted answers. Answers to why he left, why he was back here now, and what the hell we were going to be doing about… THIS. US.

"What…?" We both began at the same time. Our eyes met.

"You first." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out before I could convince myself.

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"I mean… Why ARE you here? You left. So, why come back? What for?" I asked. He gave me a somewhat pained expression.

"It's complicated…" He said slowly. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You did not just give me that for a bloody answer." I said, deadpanned

"I did…?"

"I should have known you would pull something like this." I muttered.

"Like what?" He asked stupidly.

"Brandon, you can't just leave me stranded for months at length and suddenly decide that you want to come back and not have any reason for it! You just barged into my show today, gave some dramatic speech, and…" I paused. "And we kissed. And you have the nerve to tell me that _it's complicated_?!"

"Some dramatic speech?" He queried.

"You know what I meant." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure I do. Care to educate me?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Okay, really? _That_ is the one thing you hung up on after everything else that I said with it?" I demanded.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know what you have to say!" I threw my hands up in despair.

"I've said what I've had to say." Brandon told me calmly.

"What?!" I tried to keep from shouting. Quietly he brushed a chunk of my hair from my face and looked right into my eyes, searching.

"I'm in love with you, Stella." He murmured. Somehow, every time he told me that, it felt more… Magical. And scary.

"Brandon…" I began.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He interrupted me softly.

"Brandon… I don't know what all this is. You have to agree, this is really sudden and… You being back here, with me… It's…" I bit my lip.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" He frowned, withdrawing his hands from my face.

"NO!" I said quickly.

"No… There isn't anybody else or anything. I'm just… Confused. It's like everything's happening so fast and I… I just don't know." I sighed.

"I want to make up for lost time. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize what you meant to me, and I really do hope you will forgive me for that. Stella, I know you're still mad at me for leaving, and I get why you're confused, but all I'm asking for is-"

I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed him. I know it was my idea to talk things out before jumping into any of this romantic nonsense, but I couldn't help myself. I simply had to. It was like a new-found right I had to kiss him when I wanted. Besides, he'd kissed me once when he wanted ME to shut up, so this just might just be taken into account as some sort of revenge.

"I'm not complaining about that, but I thought we were going to talk…" Brandon smiled as we pulled away.

"I'm thinking… What if we don't speak the same language? That would be common ground…" I winked coquettishly.

He laughed.

"Those common grounds work perfectly well for me. But I think you're right, we need to talk."

"Brandon, please. Forget about whatever I said."

"I can't. If you're confused, and think that this is really rushed, then I can't possibly go on like this. Stella, I'd be lying to myself and you. I wouldn't know what this, US, is. We need to work things out between us first."

"God, I hate it when people want to turn all practical." I rolled my eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, whatever you say."

"Just… Just give me a chance to be the guy I want to be." He pleaded softly, his eyes fixed on mine, steadfast.

I touched his cheek and nodded slightly. He kissed my hand.

"Thank you," He mumbled. I smiled a little.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked, standing up.

"You're leaving?" I questioned, miming his actions.

"Yeah, it's late. And I'm guessing Jay probably wants to _talk_ to me…" He winced at the thought. I laughed.

"Well, good luck with that." I offered.

"IF, and only IF, Jay doesn't murder me first." He continued.

"Don't worry, I'll be attending your funeral." I reassured him. "I promise, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Wow. Still the same old Solaria." He said sarcastically.

"You haven't changed, either." I pointed out. He shrugged.

"Can't you just talk to Jay tomorrow?" I sighed. Basically begging, really.

"Why?" He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I missed you." I let the thought slip out of my mouth. I looked away, biting my lip, suddenly shy.

"I've missed you, too." He told me. I looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"So… What happened to our code of hate?" He teased, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"It's still there…" I said. "But right now, I think that the code is overruled."

"By what?" He prompted.

I'm pretty sure that he wanted me to tell him what I really thought about him. I mean, while he had been telling me he was in love with me over and over again, I hadn't said anything in response to that at all. And right now, I wanted to keep him guessing. Plus, hearing him telling me he loved me was simply just music to my ears. The best kind.

"What do you think?" I smirked mischievously.

"I'm thinking that it's for all the reasons I'm feeling. I don't know about you." He said, simply wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What are you feeling?" I asked innocently.

"You know it." He told me.

"I'm not sure I do."

"Well, keep guessing." He shrugged simply.

"Stop. You're turning annoying, again." I pouted.

"God, how could I have been with you for so long, and then not have realized how much I loved you?" He wondered out loud.

"Maybe you were _looking_, but not quite _seeing_…" I told him.

"Wow, that's deep, I'm impressed..." He frowned. "Wait, are you quoting this from some movie?"

"Maybe…" I grinned, caught out.

"You little minx!" He exclaimed, starting to tickle me.

I squealed, slipping through his arms to escape him, but before I could scramble to my feet and step away from him, he was tickling me.

"St-Stop." I breathed. "Please."

"I hope you learned a lesson." He looked down at me condescendingly. I nodded vigorously, gasping, scared he might start tickling me again.

"Yes, mom." I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately, that wasn't really a good move on my part because he took the chance to attack me, again.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I squeaked, laughing. He was laughing, too, but more out fun of torturing me like this, obviously.

And then somehow, the tickling and squealing and laughing and all that transitioned to kissing. Brandon was still tickling me, but with tender kisses, and at this point I'd figured that if he wanted to keep "tickling" me this way, I wouldn't really mind. He kissed my jawline and we sat, me in front of him, my back resting against his chest as he pulled my tightly to him. He kissed the nape of my neck and the sensation sent shivers and tingles down my spine.

Evidently, and in all honesty, I couldn't get enough of him. I loved him with all my heart and if I hadn't been hurt by him leaving before all this happen, I didn't even want to go near the thought of him disappearing now.

We fell asleep like that, entwined in each other's arms, never wanting to let go.

When I woke up the next day, Brandon was looking down at me.

"Morning, Princess." He smiled.

"Hi." I said softly, sitting up on the bed.

Neither of us moved for a while, still registering the happenings of the day before. Reliving the moments.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked suddenly.

"Anything, Princess." He said warmly, like he always did. I looked up from the bed-spread that I was tracing designs on with my finger.

"What exactly are we?" I asked.

He took a moment to mull over the question and a sly smile crept upon his face.

"You don't know?"

"I'm not _sure_." I corrected him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Meet me at the Almendro 13, 4:30 this evening." He told me, getting up.

"What's at the Almendro 13?" I questioned.

"You'll see." He smirked.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really. Now, goodbye."

And with that he was gone. I checked the clock in the room – Looks like I'll be counting down the minutes from now until 4:30…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys! I am so, so, so, so, sorry for not being able to update any sooner. My semester finals are here, and sadly so, hence I will be unable to update again for quite some time now. I will update ASAP, I promise! I'm just a little stressed over my exams and semester projects and stuff, there is just so much material to study! Please forgive me for putting things off. I promise to get back to updating every day, once my exams are done with. Anyway, I'm off on break from the afternoon of the 18****th**** of December up until 2015, so I can make it up to you guys! I'm really sorry… I feel really guilty about this, but a compromise must be made...**

**I love you guys, thanks for being patient with me!**

**Love, hugs and kisses;  
><strong>_Passion Unbroken. Xoxo… _


	26. Stargazing and Making Amends

**A/N: Hello, loves! My bloody exams are final over, and I can breathe, yay! So, now that I am officially on holiday for Christmas, New Year and the works, I have got quite a bit of time on my hands so I promise to catch up and get back on track with this story… Thanks for the patience and support you've all offered me. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate having you guys here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews: <strong>

**Love winx: Hehe, thank you so much! Thanks, thanks, thanks! Thank you for the good luck! ;) Thank you so much! **

**Alex winx club: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Yes, they're finally together!**

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**Da123: IKR?! Thank you, though! And thank you!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Hi! Thank you for understanding. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**La swastika: Thank you! I am SO glad you liked it! Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you! Good luck to you!**

**Julieee0721: Thank YOU so much for being here! And believe me, I know how school can get to you like that… Thank you so much, and good luck with everything!**

**Libra986 (For Living A Masquerade): Thanks a lot! I appreciate the praise, comments and suggestions. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>I slowly got dressed to leave to for the Almendro 13 tapas bar. I was still confused as to what Brandon wanted me there for, but I figured that I wouldn't know if I didn't go. Obviously.<p>

I reached the place 30 minutes after our scheduled time and cursed myself for not hurrying up. Brandon already made enough fun of me apparently _trying_ to be fashionably late.

I went in, hoping he hadn't already given up on me. He stood up in a hurry when he saw me and by the time I'd even walked up to him he was hugging me. And then suddenly, as though shocked by his own actions, he pulled away and blinked a few times before smiling at me.

"Hey…" I said, pulling out a chair next to him, and once I was seated he took his as well. "Sorry, I'm late."

He was still looking at me, eyes locked onto mine, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"It's okay, I just got here." He said after a beat. I glanced at the empty containers of food and drink that was on the counter near where he was sitting but didn't say anything.

"Right…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"So… Did you get here okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't really hard." I shook my head.

I looked around the place, it was really crowded and somehow the buzz made me more and more aware of the stiff awkwardness between Brandon and me.

"Well," I began slowly.

"So," He said finally.

"So," I echoed, managing a smile. "What did you want to show me here?"

"Huh?" He looked at me with slightly panicked eyes. "Nothing, really. I just thought we should talk things out and that maybe coming outside might help us figure things out better…"

My stomach dropped down so far, I could just about feel it in my knees. This whole conversation, him and me, it was like moving through sand. Everything was so slow, and plodding and forced. I bit my lip.

My knee jangled up and down under the table, my nervousness growing.

I'd never been to such a busy place with Brandon. It was always some quaint restaurant, or coffee shop, or some wooded area of a park. I suddenly felt claustrophobic.

I leaned forward on the table, determined to do something.

"Have you been here before?" I asked. He threw his head back and groaned.

I looked at him in surprise as he lowered his gaze again, and he eyed me right back. Then he stood up.

"This is the worst plan." He said, this time I managed to find a smile for real.

"It's definitely not the best." I agreed, rising to my feet so that we were facing each other.

"So the Plaza Mayor is literally like three minutes from here..." He said, my smile widened just like that. "Would you mind walking?" I didn't answer right away, and he raised his eyebrows at me. "Unless you'd prefer not to, of course!"

I laughed. "Let's go, Romeo." I said. And so we did.

* * *

><p>It was better outside. <em>We<em> were better outside.

Every step we took, only a few inches of space between us, I could feel the horrible awkwardness beginning to vanish into thin air. We were leaving it all behind, and turning to a fresh new page. Leaving behind the crowded restaurant, the loud chatter, everything.

Out here, walking with Brandon, I could breathe again. Back at the restaurant, even Brandon's ever calm demeanor had been darting and jittery.

I glanced at him, his fringe had somehow grown longer since I last saw him and was now flopping carelessly over his eyes. Watching him reassured me in some way…

We stopped right at the center of the plaza. Brandon turned to me.

"This is it?" I asked, looking around, soaking in as much of the place that I possibly could in one glance.

"Yeah, this is it." He affirmed. "You've never been here?"

"I've never actually been to Spain before." I admitted.

"Really? Didn't you plan to go around and see the sights when you came here for your show?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me? We stayed in London for like two days, then went to Paris and left for Milan only 4 hours after the show! I haven't had a decent night's sleep until last night." I told him, then stopped as I processed my own words.

"Until last night, huh?" Brandon smirked, his eyes twinkling. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes and gasped out, mock-offended.

"Meaning that I only actually _had_ time to sleep last night."

"Right, so once again, I'm your knight in shining armor." He nodded.

"Pfft! You wish!" I retorted. He raised an eyebrow at me, I grinned.

"So, when were you planning to leave for New York?" He inquired.

"Jay and I have tickets for tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Brandon said shortly.

"Why do you ask?" I turned to him.

"Nothing. Just asking." He said. I stared him down. "I just thought that if you were going to be here for a little while longer, then I could show you the sights, sounds and smells of Spain."

"Really…" I teased.

"Really." He said seriously.

I felt like tackling him in a hug and telling him to whisk me off on a tour right away but I willed myself not to. There was Jay in the picture, too.

I had completely avoided Jay since last night. Well… It wasn't particularly difficult when I was holed up in my room with Brandon, but Jay and I were to leave for New York the next morning and I had camped out in my room, not even daring to go out for food and ordering room service instead.

"Wow." I muttered.

"What's so surprising about that?" He asked. I shrugged…

"You'd really do that for me?" I stepped in front of him, looking straight into his eyes.

"_Anything_ for you, Princess." He assured me. God, I loved it when he called me that! I smiled and dropped a short kiss on his cheek. We stopped for a moment, disappearing into our own worlds, zoning everything but each other out. Then Brandon spoke up, and the spell was broken.

"So, what do you want to know about Spain?"

"I don't know. Everything…?" I said.

"Ask me for something more specific." He told me.

"Brandon, if I knew how specific to be, I wouldn't exactly be asking you about the place." I rolled my eyes. He shrugged as if to accept my point.

"Did you know that this place was actually planned out in 1577, but wasn't quite finished until 1619? Of course, then there were three major fires that destroyed the whole plaza. The plaza we're standing in right now was finally rebuilt only in 1790." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him, but continued to listen.

"The plaza itself was originally an Arab marketplace, really." He added as a sort of afterthought. I smiled at his enthusiasm in showing me around, and telling me all he knew about this place.

Brandon was very knowledgeable about history, archaeology, art and architecture. I started only mildly interested because as much as I liked history and art back in school, I hardly bothered with it now. But soon enough, I was warming up to those subjects and we were well on our way to new conservations.

Late that night, we walked down the stone paths and wound up near a small vegan restaurant. Brandon got us some food from there and we slowly walked back to the plaza in the moonlight. Just the two of us.

We sat on the paved ground and he passed me my food. I took it and he took a bite of his own. I watched him for a moment and then turned to my own food.

"You know, I think we're better suited to picnics." I remarked after a while. He glanced at me, then grinned, looking back at his failed attempt of a 'date' earlier that evening.

"We are." He agreed.

After dinner we sat back under the equestrian statue of King Philip III and stargazed.

All the glitz, and the glam, and the fashion that I was living in for the past week or so dissolved so quickly. I felt at peace with myself and the world.

All I wanted was to lay there like that for the rest of my life.

Time flew, and we decided to leave. As we stepped into the elevator of the hotel, Brandon spoke up.

"I guess this is goodbye, then?"

"What?!" I practically yelped. Why was this boy acting like he was running away somewhere, again? I couldn't deal with this!

I was screaming hysterically in my head.

"You're going back to New York." He continued.

"Aren't you going to, too? I thought you were supposed to be going back yesterday." I said.

"I was, but-" Brandon cut his sentence short as we stopped outside my room.

We had bumped straight into Jay. The very same Jay that I had been avoiding since the fashion show the night before.

"Hey." He greeted the two of us.

"Hello, Jay." Brandon said coolly.

"Stella, may I talk to you for a second?" Jay asked. I groaned inwardly but nodded and we stepped away from Brandon.

"So… You landed the guy." He said slowly. I blushed when he put it that way. "Well, good luck with him."

"You're not… Mad?!" I asked, surprised.

"Uh, no…" He said. "Why would I be? Stella, you fell apart after he left and now you're finally happy! Why would I be mad about that? Just… Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, mom. I can handle it." I rolled my eyes.

"So… When's the wedding?" Jay smirked.

"What? God, Jay, seriously?" I punched his arm playfully.

"What?! I thought I heard wedding bells…." He said seriously.

"Oh, now you're hearing things? Gee, Jay, we need to have you looked over by some doctor…" I teased.

He laughed. "Glad to see you back at work, Stella-Bella, always the comedian."

"I was never gone." I pointed out.

"Weren't you?" He raised an eyebrow. He was talking about how I'd completely fallen apart and had been living in a façade after Brandon had left.

"It doesn't matter." I dismissed.

"Oh, of course not!" He scoffed. I rolled my eyes again, but I was overjoyed to have things falling into place once again. It felt nice to spend time under the stars with Brandon and then joke around with Jay and all that once again.

"Are you on speaking terms with Brandon, then? You know, considering that YOU were mad at him mostly because I was mad at him…"

"What makes you think I was only mad at him because of you?" He asked.

"Because you're practically my mother." I snorted. He chuckled.

We sort of drifted back to include Brandon in our conversation because he, the poor thing, was standing there all alone and awkward.

"What have you been up to, then?" Jay clapped Brandon on the back in a very mate-y sort of way.

Brandon looked rather surprised.

"Erm, not much, actually." He muttered.

"Really?!" Jay raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Because according to everyone in the world you've been canoodling with little Stella, here."

I wished to disappear somewhere that moment. God, why did Jay always have to be so embarrassing?

"Erm. Umm… Ahem." Brandon cleared his throat multiple times, looking around. And then he started blushing. _Blushing. _

"Aren't either of you going to tell me what exactly you guys have been up to?" Jay persisted.

"Oh, shut up, Jay!" I rolled my eyes, trying not to let my embarrassment show.

"Aww, come on, Stella-Bella!" He teased.

"Get lost, Jay." I snapped, a little more aggressively than I meant to. Jay snickered.

"Come on, Stell… I'm your best friend, you're supposed to trust me!" He said innocently. "So… Is he a good kisser?"

I burned bright red.

"Dude, no offense, but I don't think you're my type…" Brandon ran a hand through his hair casually. I tittered.

"There you go, James." I stuck my tongue out.

"God, you guys are such boring people. Remind me to find new friends." He huffed. I laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in New York in a few hours, and you will be reunited with your dear boyfriend." I assured him.

"You're still coming back to NYC with me?" He asked, a surprised tone to his expression.

"Well, duh!" I said, not quite understanding his confusion here.

Brandon looked equally baffled, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"I thought you might want to stay here for a little longer..." He said.

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Get to the point, Jay." I yawned. "I want to get to bed."

"I might have cancelled your plane ticket and arranged for you to stay here a little longer." He blurted out, then looked at me sheepishly.

"You did what?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I figured that since you and Brandon just got together, you might want to, erm, stay here with him a little longer…"

"Yes, but what if he has work and needs to leave?" I demanded, impatient. Jay scratched the back on his neck, and tried a small smile.

"Will you both please stop talking to each other as if I'm not right here?" Brandon cut in. I glanced at him.

"I'm stuck in Spain alone, Brandon! What do you expect me to do?" I snapped.

"Well, for starters you could take me up on my tour guide offer." He stated crisply. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't actually get the words out.

It took me every ounce of will power that I had to not leap forward and kiss him. The thought of having just a little extra time to spend with Brandon sent me twirling through imaginary sunflower fields…

"Did you both plan this?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Not exactly…." They informed me in unison. They stood across from me, cautiously awaiting my reaction…

"I love you both!" I squealed, hugging them both.

"Now, I'm totally wiped out… So, see you both tomorrow? I promise, I'll wake up in time to say goodbye to you, Jay." I yawned, again. He laughed.

"'Night Stella-Bella." Jay walked off to his room.

I went into my room and turned to shut the door behind me, but Brandon was blocking the doorway. He looked down at me seriously.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" He said, his eyes twinkling.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I haven't."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Now, good night." I said promptly.

"Well, good night, then." Brandon said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I yelped, surprising myself. He looked at me expectantly. "Where are you staying?"

"Ahh… I have a house here, so…"

"You have a house here?" I asked incredulously. Well, of course he did! He owned one of the biggest companies ever!

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Oh." I said in a small voice.

I realized that I wanted him to stay over tonight, too. Was that too clingy and desperate? Probably…

"I should get going, now. Bye." He swooped down and kissed me on my cheek. Just as he prepared to straighten up, I kissed his lips. It was short and sweet, not slobbering and disturbing like couples making out in a bar or whatever…

"Sorry, I just had to-" I began, as we parted. He stopped me from speaking by grazing his thumb over my lips.

"I told you that you forgot something." He grinned cheekily. "Don't worry about it, Princess, we all forget things sometimes."

I punched his arm playfully.

"And now I regret my actions." I muttered.

"Really?" He smirked.

"Shut up." I snapped. He chuckled.

"Buenas noches, mi princesa." He winked.

"Good night, Brandon." I smiled before closing the door.

And it was. It was truly one of the _best_ nights of my life.


	27. Being Brandon's GIRLFRIEND

**A/N: So, getting back on track has been harder than I thought it would be. I've just blanked out on everything and typing out this story is simply taking so much time I have no idea if people are even reading this story anymore! But, I promise to try and fix myself up a little soon. **

**Thank you all who are still reading this for being patient with me. I hate myself for not being as active and promising as I wish to be anymore, but I'm working on it and I promise not to let you guys down. I'm sorry if I already have, though. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:- <strong>

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you! My exams went fine, thanks! Haha, thank you so much! Some of the exams were hard, but I think I did fine. Again, thank you so much! Love you!**

**Flo (Guest): Thank you! And Merry Christmas to you, too! **

**Flo (Guest): Thank you so much! I am so glad you like it! I'm unsure if there are two of you by this name here, or just one person reviewing twice, so here are two responses! :P**

**La swastika: Thank you so much! Oh, my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you! YOU, my dear, have made my day! Along with everyone else that reviewed this last chapter! Thanks so much!**

**Guest: Thank you! They won't spend too much time in Spain, a few days or so. But I'm not sure if I want to go into too much detail with all of their activities. That would stall the story, add on a few more chapters and I'm not sure what you guys want… Thank you so much! Yes, my exams were good. I think I'm gonna be just fine with all of that… Thank you so much! Aww, thanks! And yes, Merry Christmas to you too!**

**Guest: Thank you! Yeah, their relationship status thing was kind of overshadowed by other things, such as Jay… They will solve their relationship status very easily, and very simply, in this chapter. Thank you so much! Thanks a lot! Thank you, thank you and here's the update!**

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, and I mean <em>EARLY<em>, Brandon showed up at the hotel, rapping on my door incessantly.

"Whaaaat?" I whined, yawning as I opened the door. I figured it probably was Jay, considering it was someone at the door at this ungodly hour…

"Good morning, Princess." A warm voice greeted me. That woke me up considerably.

"Brandon?" I opened my eyes and my hands suddenly flew to my hair which, by the way, I was sure looked like a rat's nest. He laughed at my embarrassment and I snuck a dirty look at him.

"Have you finished packing, yet?" He asked.

"Packing?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I take it that you haven't. Do you want to get all that done now?"

"Brandon, what are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Didn't Jay tell you? Oh, yeah, I suppose we forgot to mention it…" He said. "You're staying with me for the rest of your stay in Madrid."

"Huh?! Wait, when did this happen? I thought you both hadn't discussed the prospect of me staying back for a while. Isn't that what you told me last night?" I questioned.

"Ahh, about that…" He looked at me sheepishly.

"Brandon…" I raised an eyebrow, hands folded in front of me.

"Well… When we told you that we didn't _exactly_ plan this together we meant that we were both thinking it, and we sort of, might have planned for you to stay with me…" He explained vaguely, but I think I got the gist of the situation.

"Can't packing wait, though?"

"No. We're going to drop Jay off at the airport in about 3 hours and then we're heading straight home."

I felt a goofy smile creeping up on me. Hearing Brandon tell me that _we_ would be heading _home _together was indeed a very pleasant thought. Well, at least it was to me.

"Okay, get to work. We can daydream later." Brandon shook me out of my trance.

"I don't see why you have to put up the strict Jay act." I sniffed. He smiled.

"Come on, Stell." Was all he had to say, and we stepped into my room.

I went in, took a nice bath and got dressed. I came out, and started packing my stuff up and, I was done in about two and a half hours. We still had some time to ourselves so we just waited.

"So, what do you have in mind for us?" I asked him, plopping myself down on the edge of the bed. Brandon looked at me mildly amused.

"What do I have in mind for what?"

"Umm… You're supposed to be my official tour guide or whatever..? Come on, what do you have in mind for us? Tell me, and please don't say it's a secret." I pleaded.

He stood up and walked towards me.

"I do have something in mind." He told me.

"And…?" I prompted. He advanced without a word, just a hint of smirk playing upon his lips.

"I'm not sure you should know right now." He teased.

"Oh, come on! Give me a hint, please!" I begged.

"I was thinking…" He stopped right in front of me and leaned forward, his arms on either side of me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe something like this?" Brandon slipped one arm around my waist and pushed my hair back with another. He leaned forward, so close that I could feel the heat of his skin on mine. I leaned back away from him, feeling slightly intimidated.

He stroked my cheek absently with his thumb and closed the space between us by beginning to kiss my jaw.

"Brandon?" I breathed out. His kisses trailed down my neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist completely.

"That tickles." I squealed, ducking my head. He straightened up, his eyes crinkling with laughter.

"Really?" He asked. I tried moving off the bed, but he kissed me before I could do so. I rolled out of his grasp and left him fall on the bed.

Brandon turned and lay on his back, shooting me an annoyed expression. I giggled.

"Trying to seduce me, are we?" I asked, hands on my hips. He craned his neck to look at me.

"You asked for it." He shrugged.

"I did not. And I'm not planning to." I told him. "At least, not until we have that little chat about…"

"About?"

"Us."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What are we Brandon? We never got the chance to talk about this. The other night we decided to sleep on it, and then last night we just didn't want to open the subject. Or at least, I didn't. And now, I'm spending the rest of my time here in Spain in your house, and I don't want to do any of this not knowing what exactly I am doing!" By this time, I was getting hysterical.

"Stella? Stella! Calm down!" He said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I just…" I began to apologize.

"No, don't apologize. I see where you're coming from." He assured me. "Come here."

Brandon took my hand and I sat next to him on the bed.

"Why don't we have that talk?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, we sure have the time."

"Umm… Sure, I guess."

How is one supposed to start a conversation like this? I honestly do not know.

"Stella, will you marry me?" Brandon broke the silence.

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding, I was trying to open up the conversation." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot."

"I'm not sure you should be calling your boyfriend names like that, Princess. Now, I don't think any girlfriend should call her boyfriend and idiot. " He said.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? Is that what we are?" I wiggled my eyebrows playfully.

"Can we be? I just find this whole talking thing awfully boring." He said.

"Brandon!" I punched him on the arm. "So much for being the nice and understanding guy."

"Hey! I can be nice!"

"Oh, yeah right." I snorted. "Prove it."

"Watch me," He paused. I rolled my eyes again.

"_Girlfriend._" He added. I opened my mouth to say something, but he shut me up with a kiss.

"I think I can live with being your girlfriend." I told him, as we pulled away for air.

"Good." He smiled.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." I said, unable to contain my own smile.

"Good."

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already!" I cried.

"Yes, Ma'am." He saluted quickly.

And we were kissing. Geez, I'm turning into a mushy, lovey-dovey, kissing freak.

I twisted my body around a little and lay my head on the pillow while kissing him.

I really did like the sound of being Brandon's girlfriend. I was right where I wanted to be, with who I wanted to be with, how I wanted to be.

The door flew open and Jay walked in on us kissing, Brandon on top of me. I mean, we weren't _doing_ anything, so…

"Whoa! God, you guys! If you want to, erm, _DO _something then... Erm, you guys would probably want to keep it PG13 unless you lock the door properly." Jay said, his back to the two of us.

"Anyway, can you both get dressed?" He asked, still not turning to look at us.

"Jay, dear, we ARE dressed." I rolled my eyes.

"What? How?"

"Because, we never… Umm… We never actually took our clothes off?"

"How do you do it with all your clothes still on?" Jay wanted to know.

I stood up and whacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" He yelped and turned to face me.

"We were not doing anything." I told him sternly.

"Fine, I get it." He rolled his eyes.

"So, what brings you here?" Brandon asked.

"Your promise to drop me off at the airport?" Jay reminded him.

"What time is it?" I questioned. Jay shoved his watch in my face to make his point. "Oh, right. We should get going."

"Thank you." Jay said sarcastically, as we went to pull my bags out into the hall.

* * *

><p>We dropped Jay off at the airport and drove to Brandon's house. It was pretty impressive, but that was to be expected, I suppose.<p>

I had unpacked and set all my things up in one of the guest rooms which, no doubt, was done up tastefully in black and white chrome.

"Find everything okay?" Brandon asked when I came out of my room.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So, what do you want to do?" Brandon swung his legs off the sofa to make space for me.

I shrugged. "You're the one that likes planning things."

"Well, I was thinking about going for a swim." He said, nodding

"Oh. Well, that sounds like fun." I said simply.

"You're welcome to join me." He offered.

"Ah…" I raised an eyebrow. "Now, you wouldn't be saying that just to get me in a bathing suit, would you?"

"I would be lying if I said no, so yes. But that was only part of the reason."

"Perv." I smiled to myself. "And what might be the other part of the reason?"

Brandon looked sheepish. "Okay, fine! That was the only reason!"

"Typical male behavior." I muttered.

"You know I can hear you? I'm sitting right here for God's sake."

"You were meant to hear it, Brandon." I told him.

"Whatever." He stood up and stretched. "Coming?"

I looked up at him. "Where?"

"Swimming…"

"Um, no. I'm fine." I shook my head. "Which means that you don't really get to see me in my bathing suit after all."

Brandon looked at me with wide puppy eyes.

"Oh get over yourself." I rolled my eyes.

He opened the patio door, and we both went out to the poolside.

"Have fun watching me." He smirked, peeling off his t-shirt before diving into the water, barely giving me time to drop my jaw wide open after taking a look at his washboard abs.

I shook my head, laughing to myself, and sat down cross-legged at the edge of the pool. I wish I'd brought a bikini or something along. I really did feel like having a swim right now.

"Why the sad face, Princess?" Brandon swam over to where I was sitting.

"What?" I tried laughing it off.

"Stella…" Brandon gave me a knowing look.

"Brandon, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"I do." He told me, hoisting himself up out of the water, sitting next to me.

"It's no big deal. I just feel like swimming, but I don't have a bathing suit or anything, so…"

"So, you can just dive in." He finished.

"Brandon, I'm in skinny jeans!" I exclaimed.

"So?" He asked, quite stupidly.

"I can't swim in skinny jeans!"

"I didn't realize it was illegal." He remarked.

"Shut up."

"If you don't want to swim in jeans, then you can swim without them." Brandon grinned cheekily.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you'd love that!" I drawled sarcastically.

"I would." He admitted. I gave him a mock-offended look, and we both laughed. "Dive in."

I hesitated.

"It's okay, I won't tell the fashion police." He winked. I smiled at him. "Come on."

I bit my lip.

"I'll hold your hand if you want." He offered. I laughed.

"I'm not taking my baby steps, Brandon."

"Hey, I can still do with some practice for when we need to work on baby steps." He had a twinkle in his eyes, but something in his voice told me that he actually just might be serious about that idea.

I blushed. He kissed my cheek.

"Funny, I never really took you for a cutesy romantic." I teased him, standing up. He followed suit.

"Oh, I can be romantic." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Ugh! Brandon, you're soaked, get off me!" I half-shouted.

"That's what a pool does to you, Princess." He shrugged. And then he lifted me off my feet and dove back into the pool with me.

"Oh. My. God!" I spoke through gritted teeth. Well, as gritted my teeth could be while chattering from the sudden sensation of the cold water. "Brandon Lyons, you are such a brat!"

I started to make my way out of the pool but Brandon pulled me back by my waist and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"To say I was sorry?" He tried. "Do you forgive me for drenching you?"

"No." I said abruptly.

He kissed me again.

"What about now?"

"Getting there."

A third kiss, and he looked at me expectantly.

"I'm warming up to the idea of forgiveness." I informed him.

So we stood, smack dab in the middle of the pool where it was neither too deep nor too shallow, and kissed each other for a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, my goodness! I cannot believe that it is Christmas in less than two days! Wow, just wow. It's hardly a week until 2015! Yikes! **

**A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU AMESOMESAUCE PEOPLE! I love you all so very much! **

**Also, I'm having trouble reconnecting with my writer's creativity flow so I was wondering if you guys could help me out with this. I just want to know what you guys want from the next chapter. Would you like me to fast forward in time, or do you want to see more dating? Drop by your choices, with some specific details as to setting, and time, and we'll see where this story goes. **

**Suggestions may dropped off via PM, through a review, or via email. My email ID is . Thank you all for everything! And hope you all have a lovely holiday! **


	28. Happy Endings, Great Beginnings

**A/N: Well, hello beautiful people! So, I decided that since I wasn't able to put up a chapter for Christmas, I would make one up for the New Year! Gee, I can't believe 2014 is almost over. Just about 2 more days… Wow. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry about not being able to update any sooner, but it's kind of complicated. My father hates seeing me on the computer unless it's for schoolwork or whatever, or for just about an hour or so leisurely. And I'm not prepared to tell him that I write fanfictions, and am not wasting my time on my laptop, because my father is one of those people that believe that writing is a pretty useless thing (which he might be right about after all, as it's only my wishful thinking that I can publish my work on paper just as I did my first story). But anyway, he will be at home on New Year's Day, so I can't update then, and if he decides to take the day off from work, then I can't update. I'm just having you all know this so that you guys don't worry if I stopped writing or whatever. Writing is my passion, and I want to put my heart into it to make up for what I haven't done with all my previous work. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this little chapter. And I'll try to update again before Thursday. Thanks, loves!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:-<strong>

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you, and thank you! I hope you had a nice Christmas, too, and I wish you a happy new year! **

**StarStyleSunshine: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! 3**

**Guest: Thank you for the suggestion. **

**Bernadette (Guest): Thank you! Oh, thank you so, so much! It means a lot to me that you trust me with this thing, and that you believe in me. Thank you so much, you just about made my day! **

**Love winx: Thank you! More dating it is! Thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you! A very Happy New Year to you, too! By the way, I don't celebrate Christmas, either. Not officially, anyway. But I believe in something more than a specific religion, and so I wish for Christmas as I do with every other festive occasion. **

**Brair Charming: Haha, as a matter of fact, I did! Thank you!**

**Kittyxo (Guest): Hmm… There will be some of that coming up, thank you for suggesting that!**

**Everlasting Glory: Haha, hello there! Don't apologize, I totally understand. Aww, thanks. It's just that I feel like people are getting annoyed with me for all me stupid excuses or whatever… But, thanks all the same. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Also, thanks for pointing those things out. Yeah, I noticed that thing about Stella rolling her eyes a lot, too. I just have been trying to update more often and I'm compromising on quality just like I did with a lot of my previous work, so I'm going to stop doing that. Thank you for everything. I've got a couple of ideas as to what I'm doing for the story next, but I'm not sure yet… We'll see how things work out. Thank you, once again! **

**Guest: Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**La swastika: Thank you! Thank you! Thanks a lot! **

**Julieee0721: Thank you, and you're welcome!**

**LoveFloraHelia: Aww, that sucks! I hate it when things like that happen, but that's alright! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I hope you had a nice Christmas as well. Yes, I gave them a LOT of alone time, which you will know for how long in this chapter. I plan to make them stay in Madrid for quite a long time. Anyway, thanks once again! Thank you for the suggestions, and thank you very, very much for the encouragement! :D**

**Guest: Yes, they are! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Thank you so much, thank you, thank you! Thanks to the infinity, really! Thank you very much!**

* * *

><p>Brandon and I spent the next four months together in Spain.<p>

Four whole months!

September the 4th was the day he had finally made his reappearance in my life, the day we shared our first official kiss and the day he first told me he loved me. It was like we were both living together, without bothering to officially make that statement.

Jay was fine with me being here with Brandon. Surprisingly, he was encouraging. He took care of the office and orders and the like, and I kind of acted as boss-lady, sending out orders and designs and stuff…

Brandon and I both worked from his place in Madrid and, more often than not, usually wound up cuddling up to one another.

I wasn't complaining, of course.

Four months with Brandon, and I was content with life. I loved him.

About that… I hadn't exactly told him I loved him. Not once. I wasn't sure why but, every time I thought about confessing that little thing, something stopped me… It was like, I wanted to, but didn't, and then felt guilty about it always.

Brandon and I spent our days together in Spain fruitfully. Every single day was a new experience for me.

He enjoyed planning things out for the two of us to do, surprising me... Brandon was a real sucker for romance. Who knew?

"Where are we even going?" I asked, for the millionth time since we had left his house.

I was sitting in the back seat of the car, hands and legs tied up with some old scarves or something, with a blindfold on. Yeah, my own boyfriend was kidnapping me.

"It's a surprise, Princess," he smirked, clearly basking in my annoyance.

"You've only said that to me the last 100 times I've asked you that question," I muttered. He chuckled.

"You wouldn't know where we were going even if I told you," Brandon told me.

"Yes. Thank you, for pointing out my obliviousness on the Spanish front." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be there in about 20 minutes, okay?" He laughed.

"Whatever," I grumbled, leaning back in my seat.

I gave up on talking to him and wallowed in my own sad company, tied up.

"And we're here!" Brandon announced.

"You do realize that I can't see where that here is, don't you?" I called to him.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Okay, Mr. James Bond, why did you feel the sudden urge to kidnap me so? Honestly, this place doesn't even have proper police forces! How can people ignore a girl being kidnapped in broad daylight?" I shut up quite abruptly when I jumped out of the car. The sight I saw was simply, and purely breathtaking.

"Oh. My. God." I breathed out.

"Come on," Brandon took my hand, leading the way.

Apparently we were in Segovia, just a little place about an hour or so outside of Madrid. It was beautiful and quiet, and perfect.

There was something about Brandon…

There was something about how every time he did something, it seemed ten times more perfect than the last. As if that was even humanly possible.

"I thought I might surprise you," Brandon began as we walked down the cobblestone pathways that paved the little town.

"You are always thinking of ways to surprise me," I told him truthfully. "And you never fail to do that."

"Why, thank you Princess!" He bowed to me with a flourish. I laughed.

"You are _such_ a goober!" I shook my head at him while laughing.

"I'm not sure the word goober exists." He pointed out.

"Well, it does."

"I'm not convinced," he said. I shrugged.

"Define goober."

"What?" I looked at him in mild confusion. He repeated his request.

"Um," I looked around, not knowing what to say. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, if the word exists, then it's bound to have some definition to it…"

"Oh, well, yeah…" I paused. He looked at me expectantly and then shrugged when I didn't say anything.

"Told you, it isn't a real word,"

"IT IS! Besides, it's not like you memorize definitions for every word that you learn!" I protested.

"Try me." He said, a certain cockiness to his behavior.

"Define… Princess!" I said. "It's a simple word, define it."

"A princess is precisely what you are." He stated boldly.

"Ugh! That's so cheesy!"

"I thought you liked cheese."

"Not yours."

"Funny," he rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I know. I am, aren't I?" I wagged my eyebrows at him.

"And you say that _I'm _full of myself?" he looked at me.

"Well, you are…" I giggled.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded, stifling a laugh. "Come here, you!"

He chased me around the fountain, right in the middle of the square.

Brandon caught me by the waist, just like he liked doing with me every time it came down to us chasing around. He twirled me once before setting me down, and then he kissed me.

"Do you still think I'm full of myself?" He asked.

"Yes," I blurted out. "But it works well on you."

"Everything usually does, really." Brandon said cockily.

"There you go again!" I exclaimed.

Brandon chuckled and put an arm around me.

We walked off together, hand in hand.

Brandon and I spent the rest of the day, seeing the sights, drinking in the beauty of the quaint little place we were in…

We left at about an hour to midnight. It took us an hour and twenty minutes to get back home, but I couldn't have been happier with how the day had gone.

I yawned as I got out of the car.

"Hey, I have to get something from the back of the house, do you mind opening the door?" Brandon asked, holding out the keys.

"Yeah, sure…" I took the keys and unlocked the door. I yawned again as I pushed the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

I very nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh, my God! What is going on here?!" I gasped.

"Hello to you, too." Sirius scoffed.

"Sirius!" I grinned, hugging him. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Brandon flew us over," Jay began.

"Stella, dear! How ARE you?!" Isabel gushed.

"Isabel? Oh, wow! Hi!" I smiled. I hugged her, and Michael, too.

As I moved into the house I saw something that I'd never thought I'd see again.

Both my parents were standing together, smiling.

I stood rooted to the ground, my jaw wide open.

They both glanced at each other knowingly, then turned back to me grinning wider than the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland!

"Oh, my goodness! Mom!" I practically screamed before throwing myself at her.

"Hey there, sweetie!" Mom laughed.

"Where have you been?! I honestly thought you'd run away with your boyfriend and I was never going to see you again!" I shook my head, still not believing this.

I hadn't seen my mother in 8 years! And now she was casually standing in the middle of my boyfriend's house in Spain, _with _my dad.

"Ah, about that… Jules and I split up." She told me.

"What?! When did this happen?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"I'm just so glad to see you!" I hugged her again.

"Luna, save some of her for me," Dad said. I looked up.

"Oh, let the girl reunite with her mother, Radius."

"I _am_ her father!" He argued.

"Yes, well… She just seems to like me better," she shrugged.

"Hmmph..." Dad grumbled.

"It's great to see you, Dad." I laughed.

"It's nice to see you too, Stella." He smiled.

"Now, where is that lying scumbag?"

"Who?" He inquired.

"Brandon." Jay answered for me, nodding toward the patio where Brandon was standing near the pool.

"I'll be right back," I told everyone and went outside.

"Like the little surprise, Princess?" He asked as I approached him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I demanded.

"I…"

"No, seriously, why are you always doing these things for me?! Why do you think you have to act so damned romantic all the time?! I love it, I really do, but you're always doing these things and it's so bloody annoying when you go around doing these things, lying and sneaking around, surprising me…" I shouted.

"Stella, I-"

"Why do you think you have to try so hard?!" I went on.

"Ste-"

"You don't get it, do you, Brandon? Why don't get that you can stop trying to woo me or whatever like this? I love you, okay? And I would love you irrelevant of whether you did all this for me. I LOVE YOU! But you doing all this for me…. I can't handle that. It's too much, and I'm not worth it! I love you, but I'm not worth any of this!" I yelled.

"Say that again?" Brandon spoke.

"I'm not worth it…?"

"No, not that. The other part…" He said.

"You don't have to do any of this for me?"

"No…" He shook his head.

"_I… I love you." _I said in a small voice.

"That," he said.

"I do. I love you, Brandon." I gulped.

"Good. So at least now I know I have not been completely delusional," he told me. "Stella, I know I don't have to do any of this stuff for you. Trust me, I do. I do these things because I _want _to. Purely selfish reasons."

He cupped my face and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. I laughed in spite of myself.

"Listen, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. Seriously, I thank the world every day for having you here with me. Every minute, I feel the urge to give you something just to see that smile on your face. I love every little bit of you, Stella. And you deserve anything and everything that you ever get."

"And you're not spouting this out having memorized some random romantic comedy or something?" I asked.

"No! Stella, how could you even think to accuse me of such a thing?!" He cried out dramatically.

"Sorry, that was just me being a complete bitch." I told him.

"Well, I've said this before, IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE WORLD, mind you, so it shouldn't hurt for me to admit this to you again, but…. You are MY bitch."

He pretended to collapse on to the floor, clutching his hand to his heart, wheezing. "Oh, it DOES hurt admitting it!"

"Shut up!" I laughed, pulling him up.

"He shoot, he scores!" He whooped, pumping the air.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I got to see you laugh again, My Most Adorable Princess!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, God. You're so cheesy!" I shook my head.

"You know you love it," he said.

"You know I do." I affirmed.

We kissed.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For everything."

He smiled.

There was a loud boom, and a blast of color rained down on us.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody screamed in unison.

"It's 2015 already?" I asked.

"And so it is," Brandon said. "I'm hoping we're going to start out this year just fine…"

"I'm pretty sure we started out already, and I'll have you know that I'm already loving it..." I said.

"Really? And how, may I ask, is that?"

"Well, it started a little like this;" I smiled, before kissing him.

Our little 'audience' cheered for us as we came apart.

"In that case, I think I like the beginning of this year, too." Brandon said, kissing me on my temple.

He slipped his arm around my waist as we walked back into the house.

A nice beginning indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way, wish all you awesomesauce people a very Happy New Year! **


	29. The Angel In Her

**A/N: Hello! So, I'm starting to have some more inspiration hitting me again, and I'm guessing that getting back into the school routine starting Tuesday should really help me with going on with this. This chapter is in Brandon's POV simply because I wanted to get into his character a little. I'll go back to Stella's in the next chapter. Hope you like this little thing I put together…**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:- <strong>

**Stella Love Sunshine: I know, I am too! Thank you! Haha, I guess I'm not the only one with a Dad like that then… :P Oh, I live in the USA, not Spain… But I would love to live in Spain, it's been a dream of mine to do just that since for as long as I can remember! Haha, well, I love to travel, but traveling IS rather expensive so I've been making a travel wish-list of sorts since I was 8. I love geography, history, and just about every other Social Studies division! And I love research. So putting all that together, basically I've been researching each and every place on my list, and virtually transporting myself there through writing… I'm just a nerd like that! :P But I'm flattered that you think I live/have visited Spain through my writing. Thank you!**

**Bernadette (Guest): Thank you so much! I am so glad you liked it! Thank you once again! **

**Love winx: Thank you! No, this is not the end! Remember the prologue? Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Oh, my god! THANK YOU! I'm truly flattered! Haha, thanks!**

**Brair Charming: No! I know it ended kind of like that, but this story is far from over. Remember the prologue? Thank you so much! And don't worry, it's not! **

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! No, this is NOT the end! Thank you, and you too!**

**Anitasanyal37: Thank you! That means a lot to me, thank you! And yes, I think a lot of fathers get like that… But thank you for understanding, and for all the encouragement! **

**Alex winx club: I think so, too. Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you! Haha, a belated Merry New Year to you, too! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's POV: <strong>

I made myself another drink and stood in the corner, watching her.

The girl I had been waiting for all my life.

She was dancing with her friends, her hair all over the place, her laugh resonating throughout my ears… She moved without a care in the world.

"Dude, stop!" Jay joined me.

"What?"

"You are fantasizing about Stella, aren't you?"

"What? No," I shook my head, taking a sip from my glass.

"Oh, please. You're practically making out, and/or undressing her from afar," he snorted.

"Thank you, now please leave," I snapped.

"Hey," Stella said breathlessly, "Why aren't you guys dancing?"

"I'm enjoying a drink, as you can see…. But Mr. Lover-Boy here is doing other things with you from here," Jay winked at me before he left us alone.

"What is he talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," I said quickly. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The song ended and a new one came on.

"Dance with me," she grabbed my arm. "I love this song!"

She dragged me off to dance before I could think of an answer, and I couldn't help but smile at the energy she was exuding.

We danced for so long, I lost track of what we were doing. Those amber-gold eyes of hers, gleaming with pure, undiluted rapture… I couldn't help but think of how lucky a guy I was.

We danced, stopped, talked, laughed, and repeated the same thing over and over again.

I wondered how she did it. How did she manage with making every night seem more amazing than the last? There was something about her, the way she moved around effortlessly, leaving a trail of smiles as she went by…

And there was that poetic-lovestruck-fool in me acting up again. Why did she have that effect on me? Was it just me, or everyone else to? Probably just me…

"You okay?" Her soft voice rang through my head.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were okay, you look like you have a headache or something."

"Oh, uh, yeah… I'm fine," I told her. She didn't look convinced.

"If you say so,"

A few hours down, and everyone was wiped out. Stella and I were the last ones in the room.

"There's a little issue here," I began as she stood up to leave as well.

"Yeah?"

"We, erm, have to sleep in the same room tonight," I told her.

In the four months we'd been in the same house, we didn't quite sleep together, she had one of the guest rooms, and I had the master bedroom. It was some kind of unspoken rule that we never slept together.

"Oh, okay… Yours or mine?" She asked unabashed.

"What?"

"Are we spending the night in your room or mine?"

"Yours, but are you okay with that? I can seriously sleep on the couch if you're not," I told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, we've never actually slept together, and-" I stopped, embarrassed.

"Aww, I love it when you get all embarrassed and start blushing," she grinned.

"I'm serious," I told her.

"So am I," she said matter-of-factly. "I spent one night on your lap the day after we first met, I don't see why this would be as awkward as you seem to think it might be,"

"Oh, yeah… I forgot all about that night. You really did enjoy burying your head in my neck," I smirked.

"I did not!" She punched my arm lightly while laughing. "I did not bury my head in your neck! And even if that had happened, accidentally, I wasn't enjoying it!"

"Didn't feel that way to me," I played with her.

"That's because you are a guy," she said simply.

"I'm not convinced."

"I'll convince you lover-boy, but I'm going up to my room now, thank you very much."

She ambled up the stairs.

"Wait," I called after her. She turned.

I went into the kitchen and got out a pair of glasses and a bottle of wine before racing up the stairs with her.

I poured wine into the two glasses as she locked the door.

"What's with you, Brandon?" She asked, facing me, her face positively glowing in the dim light of the bedside lamp. "Don't you ever get tired of doing things, planning stuff…?"

"Not as long as I'm with you," I said. "And I like planning things for you, my love,"

"Cheesy!" She shook her head playfully. "But wait,"

She dug through her things somewhere and fished out a few candles and a lighter. I took off my shirt and sat against the headboard of the bed in just my jeans.

She lit the candles and turned out the lamp. Shadows flickered all around us, and yet she was the only thing I could see.

She threw open a closet and pulled out some clothes. I watched in confusion. I think she noticed my confusion.

"I'm going to change into my PJs before I get too comfortable," She said in a matter of explaining.

"Go right ahead," I told her.

"Don't look," She warned before peeling off her top, her back to me.

I couldn't help myself, though. She was right, I was a guy, after all. I took a small peek, and found that I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"I thought I told you NOT to look," She said in a sing-song voice. I snapped my head away like a scolded puppy.

I jumped off her bed as she gathered her hair up.

I walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. Her hands immediately dropped down, and her hair came tumbling down. I moved her hair to one side and placed a kiss at the nape of her neck. I noticed her closing her eyes and biting her lip and continued to kiss the side of her neck a little more.

A small giggle escaped her lips. She sighed softly, "That tickles."

"Is that so?" I teased her, going back to what I was doing.

"Mmh," She hummed. She turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Was I not supposed to have done that?" I asked, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Maybe," She shrugged. I scratched the back of my neck.

"But I would be outright lying if I said I didn't entirely like that," she said, flushing a little. I smiled to myself.

She quickly let go of me and slipped into a tank top. She pulled on a pair of shorts and turned back to me.

"When did you take your shirt off?" She wanted to know.

"When you were lighting the candles," I let her know.

"Oh," she mumbled, her eyes darting down my shirtless self, before searching frantically for something else to focus on. She gave up in a bit, climbing on the bed.

I loved her for her shy behavior, but shook it off and dropped down next to her on the bed. We sat there, sipping wine, content with everything that we had. I know I was.

At some point, she'd set her glass and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my chest. I, on the other hand, had started drinking straight from the bottle.

"Brandon…" Stella said after a while. I looked at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything," She said, looking up at me. "You've done so much, and tonight was… Amazing. You actually got my parents to come together, that was just…"

"It was nothing," I cut her off. "But I do have a question for you,"

"Shoot."

"Why me?"

"Sorry, what?" She asked, eyeing my curiously.

"Why are you here with me? You could be somewhere, with someone else, and yet you're here. Why?" I slurred, bringing the bottle to my mouth for another swig.

"Whoa, slow down there," she said, prying the bottle from my hands. I protested a little, but I suppose I was too drunk to pursue that argument. Or any other, for that matter.

"You're not going to leave me alone down here any time soon, are you?" I asked, already feeling myself losing consciousness, losing all touch with my senses. Must be all that dark rum I'd drunk downstairs, plus most of the wine up here…

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. Not anytime soon, least of all tonight…" She assured me.

"I love you so much," I went on.

"Shh…" She put a finger to my lips. "Don't say a word. All you need to know is that I'm here, and I love you more than I've ever loved anything."

With that I slipped into complete oblivion of my surroundings, down into that dark crypt of unconsciousness. The very last thing I remembered about that night were her lips on my forehead, and the scent of her orchid shampoo going to my head as she settled back down on my chest.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. Definitely all the rum and wine from last night.<p>

I started to get up, then took notice of Stella fast asleep on my chest and lay back down on the bed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, like an innocent little child… I mindlessly slid a protective arm around her. I wanted to keep her tucked into me so peacefully. I wanted to keep her there forever, keep her safe. I wanted to-

She suddenly woke up, I felt her eyelashes against my bare skin as she blinked to adjust her eyes to the light. She looked up at me and smiled before sitting up and yawning.

"'Morning, Snookums," she grinned sleepily. My god, she was gorgeous.

"Snookums, eh?" I was going to tease her about it but my head pounded again. Not even Stella could take my mind off of _that _pain.

"Caught up in a bad hangover, are we?" She teased. She handed me a bottle of water. "You're in for a rough day,"

"You're telling me?" I scoffed, she smiled sympathetically.

"Well, we still have the rest of the day to get through, especially with all our lovely guests here…" She tied her hair back and lay back down on the bed.

"Too bad. I was hoping we could just lie in, call it a lazy day," I murmured.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you were. I'm guessing you don't remember much of last night, then?"

"Actually, I do…"

"Oye! Stella, Brandon! Wake up and come downstairs for breakfast!" Jay hollered, rapping on the door for good measure. My head felt worse.

I grimaced, massaging my temples.

"We'll be right down!" Stella called to him before turning to me.

"I guess this is goodbye, then?" I sighed, getting up to my feet.

"Don't be so sure, I still want to know what parts of last night you remember," She winked.

"Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Princesa," I said. _Till we meet again, Princess. _

She laughed and shook her head at me before nudging me out of the room.


	30. Snookums!

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**Brair Charming: Yup. No, the story extends to a little after their wedding. **

**Iradfs: Thank you! :D **

**Dreaming Souls: Haha, that's alright! Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You're welcome, and honestly, I'm not that awesome or anything… *blushes* I'm glad to have such an amazing reader/reviewer/friend like you reading my story and all that… Thank you for all the lovely reviews, support, and criticism. And you're welcome, again. P.S: Love your new pen-name! **

**Alex winx club (Guest): Thank you! **

**Guest: Well, yes, it is his house. But he didn't want to turn Stella out of her room (he didn't want to inconvenience her by making her move her stuff into his room), so he gave his parents his room and crashed in Stella's. **

**Sugarvanna (Guest): Thank you so much, here's the update! **

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it! **

**Stella Love Sunshine: Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Here's the update! **

**Anitasanyal37: Thank you! Aww, thanks! It was Brandon who referred to those parts of last night, by the way. Thanks, again! **

**Random (guest): Aww, thank you so much! 3 It is not done, I swear. There's still a lot to come. Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Stella's POV: <strong>

I shut the door and leaned against a minute, thinking about everything that had happened last night, and now… I closed my eyes for a moment, smiling to myself.

Then I thought about what I'd newly nicknamed him. Snookums. God, I'm such a hypocrite. That's the cheesiest nickname ever, and I hate him being cheesy with me…

Actually, no, that's not true. I didn't like cheesy things like that, but Brandon's cheesiness was something I had learned to love, and at this point, would die for. I keep telling you, _there's something about Brandon!_

Snookums… I really did like that name for him…

I dreamily went off to brush my teeth and the like, and then went downstairs for breakfast.

"'Morning!" I chirped.

"'Morning, dear," Dad looked up from his book. Michael sort of saluted me.

"'Morning Stella-Bella!" Sirius greeted. I grinned and skipped into the kitchen to get myself some coffee.

"Well, isn't someone feeling happy today!" Isabel beamed at me, handing me a coffee mug. I smiled at her gratefully as I took it from her. My mom was with Isabel, smiling at me.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, slowly raising the mug to my lips.

"Toast, Cereal, the works," My mother said dismissively. I nodded before tilting the coffee into my mouth. "What we want to know is what you and Brandon had for dinner last night,"

I choked on my coffee, the boiling liquid scalded my throat as I tipped too much of it into my mouth. I hastily put the mug down and held my throat.

The two mothers were clutching each other in fits of giggles.

I chugged some water to sooth my burning tongue, and glared at my mother.

"Really, mom?!"

"Seriously, Stell…"

"Shouldn't you be warning me _against_ things like this?" I asked, puzzled.

"Honey, you're 24. I trust you to make the right choices,"

"Right," I muttered, annoyed. "Of course you do,"

"So, tell me."

"What?"

"You know, answer my first question," she prompted.

"What?! Mom, no!" I hissed. "Besides, nothing happened."

"I'm not buying that," Isabel put in.

"Me neither!" Mom agreed.

"Mother!" I protested. The two of them started laughing again. I shook my head and went out with my coffee. Honestly, who knew mothers would be so embarrassing?

I bumped into Brandon just as I was walking out of the kitchen.

"Whoa! Why are you in such a hurry, Princess?"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," I told him. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Don't ask me why, I just don't think you should."

"But I need coffee!" He whined adorably.

"Sucks to be you. I got my coffee," I stuck my tongue at him. He rolled his eyes at me playfully.

"Well, we can always share," he said, swiftly plucking the mug from my hands.

"Hey!" I protested. "You do know that coffee doesn't actually cure hangovers, right? I read it somewhere, it's a fact."

"I'm going to drink your coffee!" He sang before taking a swig from the mug. "Ugh, this is cold. I need something hot for my headache,"

"Sorry I couldn't help you," I said sarcastically, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, but you can," he said, pulling me back with his elbow. "I told you I needed something hot to recover, and I think you're just perfect for it."

"You're not just saying that to get your own way, are you?"

"Well, maybe just a little," he admitted. I looked at him in mock-offence. "Just kidding, you ARE hot,"

It took every bit of strength I had to make sure he didn't see my blush. He had that effect on me more often than not, and I was seriously trying to get a grip on myself. Unfortunately, I was a terrible failure at that because even the slightest sign of Brandon made me go weak to my knees.

"You're not so bad yourself," I said, managing to keep my calm (for once!).

"Ah! You'd know all about that, wouldn't you? You really did enjoy curling up on my chest last night…"

Again, I held in a blush. I was biting on my cheek to stop myself from blushing, and boy was that hard. I simply shook my head to disagree with his comment.

"You do realize that I'm going to keep teasing you until I get to see you blush, right?" He said, dead serious. That caught me by surprise, and I gaped at him. He winked at me and I felt my face glowing crimson, brighter than Rudolph's red nose, for God's sake!

"That's a good girl!" He grinned at me.

"I don't like you," I muttered, narrowing my eyes at him.

"No, I know you don't. You love me," he smirked.

"Smart," I said sarcastically.

"And devilishly handsome," he added.

"You are so-"

"Full of yourself! I know, I know," he rolled his eyes. I smiled in spite of myself. "But you wouldn't want it any other way, would you?"

"You flatter yourself," I told him, pushing my door open.

"You told me that yourself!" He whined, pouting adorably.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did, when you got super drunk last night that I had to carry you up the stairs to your room. And since you wouldn't let me go, I had to spend the night in your room. You seriously were drunk out of your mind, you took my shirt off, and went to sleep only after making me hold you in my arms,"

"Right, so I got crazy drunk?" I asked, he nodded. "And you're the one with the massive hangover?"

"Something like that," He grinned that goofy grin of his.

"You're cute," I kissed him on the cheek before making my way onto the patio. Brandon followed me out.

"I know. Though, I'd much rather go with Handsome Hottie, or Sex God," he said simply.

"Sex God?!" I snickered.

"So I've been named,"

"Really? And who are all these brilliant people who came up with that title for you?" I inquired, feeling something like a rusty knife slicing its way through my skin.

"Just some odd people I-"

"You slept with?" I suggested, biting my tongue a little too late. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he turned to me.

"Are you jealous, Princess?"

Damned right, I was jealous! You did NOT go around telling your girlfriend that the title of Sex God was conferred upon you. But the look on his face cleared that up for me, he was simply playing me.

"In case you hadn't realized or known, anyone in the right mind would be jealous of whoever named their current boyfriend a Sex God," I told him truthfully.

"Why so?"

"Because girls always like being _The One_ to give you such titles. They don't like to hear about other girls giving you names like that,"

"Is that all?"

"Well, considering special circumstances, like ours right now, this girl might be so madly in love with you that she really may not appreciate the whole thing…" I told him.

"So you're saying you're in love with me?" He draped his arms around me.

"I thought you said you remembered everything from last night,"

"I didn't say I remembered _everything_."

"Yes, but you said you didn't blank out the whole of last night,"

"And it is true,"

"So what parts of last night DO you remember?"

"The part where you told me you loved me," he began. I smiled to myself. "Princess, do you have any idea how relieved I was to hear you say that?"

"Relieved?"

"Yeah, all this time I thought I was deluding myself thinking that it might be even remotely possible that you were in love with me… I just figured that you might have liked me, but never thought you would actually be in love with me,"

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I-I just never felt like it was the right time to tell you, and I kept convincing myself against it..."

"It's not your fault, totally understandable. I honestly thought you were breaking up with me or something, the way you shrieked at me,"

"Very funny," I shook my head playfully. "But please, go on with your list,"

"Well, the other thing that I remember is a lot of this," he kissed me unexpectedly, and my brain took a moment to register what was going on before I kissed him back.

"What did we say about the surprises, Brandon?" I gasped as we slowed down to stop.

"That you loved them as much as you loved me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I mean, that's true in the sense that I love everything that you do for me… But you know how much I hate surprises, despite the fact that my life seems to be filled with them."

"Are you sure? Because you really seemed to like the surprise I just gave you," he said.

"Mmh… What kind of surprise was that?" I looked into his eyes innocently. He grinned before kissing me again.

"That really was a good surprise then,"

"There was another thing I do remember, but it is a little R-rated."

"I don't think we did anything R-rated," I blinked.

"Remember, Princess, you got crazy drunk, and I'm the one with the massive hangover."

I laughed. "Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

I could see that as fun and spirited as he was trying to act, his eyes did reveal how hungover he actually was.

"A little drowsy. I downed some aspirin for the headache, so I'm a little better, but I still feel a little worn out,"

"Then you should really be getting some sleep," I cut him off.

"I would, if you came and slept with me."

"You're a dreamer," I said, already making my way up the stairs. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eye.

"I'm serious, I'm not going to sleep if you're not sleeping with me," he pouted. I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Come on, you big baby!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him up to our room.

He reluctantly followed my orders as I told him to shut up and get some sleep.

"You're worse than my mother, you know that?" He growled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I assured him. "And before you start bawling your eyes out about me 'leaving you' or whatever like you did last night, I'm telling you: I'm going to be right here."

"I didn't 'bawl my eyes out'."

"Well, maybe that's one of the things you don't remember,"

"No, I remember it vaguely. I was drunk so you can't hold it against me, but I know for a fact that I didn't cry."

"Sleep tight, Snookums," I grinned. I drew the curtains and stretched out on the loveseat with my laptop and my design book.

I worked a little, before the dark setting around the room got to me. I looked at Brandon sleeping peacefully on the bed and smiled as I drifted off to sleep myself.

* * *

><p>I woke up about a half hour later and decided to make him something to eat, considering he hadn't eaten anything at all.<p>

I came back up with his food and went over to the side to wake him up, but I really didn't have the heart to. So I just knelt by the bed, and watched him sleep.

I suppose that might have been a tad too creepy, but he looked so adorable when he was asleep… Like a child… I mindlessly stroked his hair, feeling the soft brown strands slip through my fingers over and over. Quite suddenly, I realized what I was doing and quickly withdrew my hand. I didn't want to wake him up or anything…

"Why'd you stop?" Brandon asked sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you u- Wait a minute, you've been up all this time?"

"Since you left the room. I felt your spirit move away from me, and anxiously woke up."

"I'm sure you did, Snookums."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Snookums?"

He nodded.

"Because I like that name on you," I said.

"That's not a reason,"

"You didn't have a reason when you started calling me _Princess_," I pointed out.

"Fair enough," He agreed. I grinned and got up to my feet.

"Anyway, I made you some food." I told him. He sat up straight, finally opening his eyes. "There's toast, and miso soup, and I can get you some chocolate ice cream when you're done if you want. Honestly, chocolate ice-cream is a hangover cure I swear by… I just didn't know if you wanted ice-cream, or if we even had any at home in the first place…"

I gave him an awkward sort of smile.

"Thanks," he smiled genuinely. Brandon took the tray from me and took a first taste. I waited, gingerly, for his reaction.

"This, Princess, has got to be the best miso I've ever tasted,"

"And you're not just saying that?"

"No. If I didn't like it, I would have spat it out and thrown the bowl at your head," he joked.

"Ouch."

"I'm just kidding about that. It's really good, I'm telling you."

"Thanks," I smiled, taking my place on the love-seat again.

"I'd get hungover every day if it meant you'd sit with me like this all day," he said.

"Please don't. I'll leave you if you go and get yourself fixed with serious liver damage or something," I joked.

"But love, I'd live with my liver damage just so I can see you every minute for the rest of my life,"

"Bet you've said that to all the girls you've been with," I teased.

"Actually, you're the first. And I intend for you to be the last," he said, dead serious. I felt a rush of warmth spread through me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too,"

There was a silence that ensued, and it lasted for a while before I broke the silence again.

"That means you're not going to subject yourself to liver damage, right?"

He laughed, and I joined in on his laughter.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't believe this New Year's in full swing already! I'm being swamped with a lot of homework, but I'm trying to keep up my updating on track so things should play out steadily from now on… Anyway, here's just another pointless chapter. I have given this story a lot of thought, but I just can't figure out where the perfect place for each scene to play out would be. I think I should make them go back to New York in the next chapter. What do you say? Let me know. **


	31. Return to New York

**A/N: Well, hello! Here is the next chapter… They're back in New York, and this is a month after their return. The next chapter will be a proper date scene, or at least, they are to be on a proper date (FINALLY!). The date should take place about a week from this chapter, and then we shall proceed from there. Hope you guys will tolerate this! Sorry if this chapter is a bit dull, I will make up for it in the next.**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:- <strong>

**Iradfs: It is definitely not just you. ;) **

**Dreaming Souls: Thank you! Aww, I am more than flattered! Thank you so much. And you are welcome. Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**Everlasting Glory: Thank you! Haha, I feel you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thanks once again! Well, come to think of it, it did have some purpose to it… And yeah, I suppose you're right. Haha, yes, Bella are just so cute together… Thank you, and I intend not to. Thanks for everything! **** And yes, I like slipping in the story's title in there every now and again because readers often forget the significance of the title, and I want to keep my reason for that particular choice of title known. **

**Kittyxo (guest): That's a good idea, I will throw that in when I put up the next chapter. Hmm… Yes, thanks a lot! Thank you!**

**Girlz-Rule123: Thank you! Here's the update! **

**Briar Charming: Thank you! Yes, they do. Well, I am still unsure of the name(s) and gender(s) and number of kids that they will have… But I will keep your suggestion in mind. **

**Muriforever (Guest): Thank you! Yes, they're back in NY! Thank you! Xxx**

**Stella Love Sunshine: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Random915: Yes, they are! 3 Ah, yes, moving house is very tedious indeed. Hope things are working well for you now! **** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't thank you enough, my dear! And honestly, who cares if awesomer is a word or not?! We're all a part of the same fanfiction community, I'm not judging! :P Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>Our last night in Spain was lots of fun.<p>

True, Brandon and I didn't get to spend much time with each other. But we did get to do a lot with the rest of the gang.

My parents actually got along with each other, and I spent a huge chunk of my time feeling happy just watching the two of them bond so well. They seemed drunk with joy, like a teenaged couple getting their very first tastes of love, and it was just so beautiful…

Isabel had put together this whole plan. She took all of us to an actual, live flamenco performance on the streets of Spain!

Brandon and I had seen a lot of imitations of flamenco, but never the real thing, and it was a great experience… We danced all night and that sort of worked well for us because we slept on the plane the whole time instead of shifting around uncomfortably.

And now we were back in New York.

Boy, I hadn't realized I had been away for almost half a year until I got back to the office, and dove straight into work.

Despite having worked from Spain, I had a ton of work to do. And by the time I thought I'd got done with all that pending work, it was a month since my return to New York.

"Morning Stella-Bella!" Jay greeted me as he came in.

"Morning," I mumbled as I pored over my gazillion notes and referred to the haphazardly strewn Post-its.

"I brought you some coffee, it's pretty strong stuff," he set a cup on my desk. I briefly glanced up at him, acknowledging both the coffee and him.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime," he said. "So, how far have you gotten with your new collection?"

"A couple of designs so far, none of them are any good," I sighed and took a sip of my coffee as I handed him a couple of sketches. "Mmh… You're right, this stuff is strong."

"You okay with that?"

"I love it," I told him truthfully. "Anyway, there's a ton of work for us to do… Okay, so I need you to get these through to Neil, we need to work on these together, and there are these things we need to send to Verve magazine,"

"Stella," he stopped me. "Breathe."

"Jay, I don't have the time!" I wailed.

"Stell, I'm going to take care of this stuff, okay? I'll have Emily run these things out to Neil. Leslie can take care of Verve, and we can start working on this collection in a minute."

Leslie and Emily were our newest employees. Jay and I decided to go with this whole fashion thing as equal partners, so we organized the whole finance thing and employed a bunch of people…

Jay seemed so cool, calm, and collected. He was so organized, I felt ashamed of myself for completely losing it in a matter of seconds. When did my fashion career rocket like this? And where was I when it happened?

Oh, right. I was sitting in Spain. Getting lost in romance with Brandon.

Brandon, Brandon, Brandon, Brandon, Brandon, Brandon, Brandon, Brandon… BRANDON!

Oh, God! It had been a week since I called him! I'd hung up on him when something from work had cropped up and I'd promised to call back, but completely forgot! And it was a week!

I frantically dialed Brandon's number, my hands shaking. I really needed to get it together…

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up…" I kept my fingers crossed.

"Hello,"

"Oh, my God! Hi," I began.

"… You have reached Brandon Lyons. I can't talk right now, but you know what to do- BEEP!"

I sighed. Damn it!

"Hi… Brandon, this is me, um, Stella... Call me whenever you can, will you? I totally forgot to call you back, so please, please, please just-"

And I was cut off just like that.

Jay walked in, a smile of success on his face. I pressed my hands to my face dreading the next pile of work that was calling my name.

"You okay?" He asked, his smile fading.

We had to completely complement a bunch of outfits from my newest collections. It was for this huge photo-shoot, and that was the last piece of work I had to finally get done with all the work I was unable to do from Spain. Once this was done, I would be able to get back to my less hectic routine…

"I'm fine," I sighed and stood up. "Let's get this thing over with."

* * *

><p>Jay and I somehow managed to pull through the whole thing in about four hours. With this I was done with my little <em>catching<em> _up_ phase, and I felt almost perfectly fine. The keyword here being _almost. _

Brandon still hadn't called me back, and that was bothering me more than anything.

Since coming back to New York, I had only seen Brandon thrice. Only thrice in a whole month! We called each other, whenever our busy lives permitted, and all that… But it simply wasn't enough. I just wanted to be with him.

I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and tease me about absolutely everything in that dead sexy voice of his. I wanted to feel his lips on me again, I wanted to run my hands through his hair, and breathe in his scent, and go to sleep feeling secure in his grip.

I missed him! It was killing me, not being able to see him with every passing second. I'd always thought of all the people who said things like that to be simply stupid. Well, it looked like I was one of those stupid people too, now.

Was Brandon mad at me? I mean, he would be justified in his anger, but… Oh, God. This was driving me nuts!

"Ready to go home, Stella-Bella?" Jay asked as he locked away some stuff.

"Huh?!" I looked up, frazzled. He raised an amused eyebrow. "Sorry, no, I'm going to go down to Maddie's studio for a while… I'll join you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll see you at home," I picked up my things and we both left.

Jay took his car home and I drove to the dance studio. Maddie and Nick had given me a spare key to their private studio, and permission to dance there whenever I wanted to.

Tonight I really needed to relax. I needed time to loosen up, and lose my mind for a bit.

I texted Maddie to let her know that I was going to be there and took my dance clothes in.

I changed and surfed through the songs there were. I settled for something upbeat and tried putting together some moves. I got through some of it, but then I started feeling like the sheer joy in the song was mocking me. I wound up playing some really deep, soulful song, and conjuring a contemporary dance piece.

Having worked up quite a sweat, I sat down and let the music play. I fiddled with my phone as I took a sip of water and wiped my brow with the back of my hand. There was nothing but his name running through my mind.

I lost it and called Brandon again, nervously chewing on my lip until I tasted blood. Lord, this boy would be the death of me… Suddenly, I heard a cellphone go off and nearly jumped out of my skin. I wasn't alone in here.

I looked up and saw Brandon leaning against the wall in a corner, his hair falling into his eyes, his lips twisted into a knowing smile. I leaped to my feet and ran across the room, throwing myself at him. I kissed him full on the lips, not quite caring what he thought of me anymore. I felt like a zombie coming back to life.

"Slow down, Princess," he grinned, steadying me as I swooned at the sound of his voice.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I've just been so busy, I've missed you so much, and I'm dying!" I breathed, my brain still working out the details of the situation.

"I've missed you, too."

"How did you know where I was? And how did you get in?"

"Jay," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"I should've known," I muttered.

"You really can dance, by the way," Brandon said. "That contemporary was great,"

"You've been here all along?"

"Sort of."

"I hate you, you could've made your presence known!" I exclaimed, slightly embarrassed that he'd seen me stressing out like that.

"Oh, but I didn't want to distract you,"

"How very considerate," I said darkly.

He kissed me once, briefly. "Do you have any idea how sleepless I've been this past month?"

"Why? How many other women did you sleep with?" I teased him in reference to his apparent reputation as a _Sex God_.

He played along, pretending to be offended.

"I was joking," I assured him. "I would kiss you now, to say I'm sorry, but I'm only getting you sweatier than I already have…"

"What if we got sweaty together?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed. "_Brandon_…"

"Fine. It's okay if you don't want to," he shrugged. "But that's not stopping me,"

"Brandon!" I squeaked, feeling only a tad too intimidated.

"Yes, love?" He queried as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You're not actually serious, are you?" I gulped.

"I am actually _very_ serious," he tossed his shirt to one side. My breath caught, despite my efforts to stay calm.

And just like that, Brandon was spinning me. We moved to the music.

Turn, slide, jump, split, twist, lift and come together.

We were face to face, and I leaned in to whisper into his ear, "You're such a sly creature,"

He didn't react to that right now, we just pieced together the dance and right at the end he held me close, and said in that drop-dead-gorgeous way, "It's a part of my charm,"

"I'm sure it is," I murmured. He grinned.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Brandon asked as he turned down the music completely.

"I'd love to, but not tonight…Can I take a rain check?" I felt bad immediately. Argh! Why was this so difficult?!

"That's fine. We can reschedule," he nodded.

"Tell you what, you can come over and have dinner with Jay and me."

"No, really, it's fine."

"Pleeeease!" I begged, holding onto his hands. "I can't just say goodbye to you right now, and I can't go out tonight because I'm too tired… We'll make Jay do all the cooking if you want!"

He laughed. "For you, Princess."

"Have I told you how much I love you, Snookums?" I kissed him.

"You have, but like I might have mentioned a million times before, you do not have the permission to stop."

"I love you," I grinned. "Now please put your shirt on,"

"Do I look that disgusting to you?"

"No, but it IS _very, very, VERY_ distracting."

"Good to know," he smirked, putting his shirt on.

"You're a jerk," I told him, linking my arm with his and leaning my head on his shoulder as we locked the place up.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are," I confirmed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Princess."

"Brandon, are you sure you want to be with me…?" I asked slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, a puzzled expression flitted across his face.

"I don't know… It's just that we're both busy, and that's not helping either of us… I don't want to be in the way of-" I stopped mid-way as he put a finger to my lips.

"It's a choice I'm making, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way, okay?"

And then he kissed me.

"Wow. Now, I'm changing my track here… I'm begging you to please have me!" I whispered to him as we walked out to the parking space.

"If you will have me," he said.

"We should stop being such a cheesy couple…" I said.

"Why? I like cheesy," Brandon frowned.

"Yeah, but other people might find it… I don't know… Disgusting?"

"Well, screw them!" He said loudly, almost yelling.

"Brandon!" I giggled.

We drove back home, and had a hearty dinner together. Jay left us alone by making the choice of spending the night at Sirius's.

He didn't want to be 'corrupted' by our romantic gestures, apparently. Typical Jay talk. All the same, I was grateful for the time Brandon and I could finally spend together with no interruptions… We talked some, drank a little, and laughed a lot.

But mostly, we just made out. In my defense, though, he was irresistible. And according to him, I was too magnetic for him to stay away.

And, well… We'd both stayed apart for quite a long time, so I guess we really couldn't blamed for not keeping our hands to ourselves.


End file.
